O príncipe e o mendigo
by unknow-chan
Summary: Eles não possuíam nada em comum, a não ser a aparência física.
1. Chapter 1

"**Naruto" é criação de Masashi Kishimoto.**

"**O príncipe e o mendigo" é criação de Mark Twain.**

**Logo, não tenho direito a nada.T.T**

_O Príncipe e o mendigo_

-O reino do Fogo é uma nação muito rica, devido a enorme quantidade de terras férteis e metais preciosos encontrados em seu território, por conta disso, vivia em constantes guerras com países vizinhos que desejavam tomar suas riquezas. Atualmente, graças a um tratado de paz assinado pelo regente do reino, Sarutobi-sama, vivemos um período de estabilidade e... Vossa Alteza está me escutando?

-Hm?

-Sasuke-kun, como herdeiro do trono, vossa alteza deveria se preocupar com a história do vosso próprio reino, não acha?

-Sim, me perdoe, Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke sentiu uma pitada de ironia vinda do homem mascarado, e sinceramente, não estava com o mínimo interesse de assistir àquela aula chata.

Kakashi percebeu o olhar de tédio do garoto, embora fosse um sacerdote, e tivesse passado boa parte da vida em um monastério, sabia que a rotina do príncipe era estressante.

-Bem, por hoje é só, está dispensado.

Sasuke agradeceu por ter um professor tão compreensivo, se fosse o Ebisu, mentor de Konohamaru, teria dado um chilique e recomeçaria a explicar tudo.

Rapidamente, fechou o livro e deixou a biblioteca, talvez por receio de que seu professor mudasse de idéia. Kakashi permaneceu lá, organizando o conteúdo com o qual seria dada a aula do dia seguinte, até uma voz chamar sua atenção.

-Kakashi, essa não é a postura adequada para um educador de elite.

-Tenjou?

-Já disse para não me chamar assim, meu nome é Yamato.

Capitão Yamato, como era conhecido, era chefe da guarda real e responsável pela segurança do castelo.

-Certo, certo, me desculpe...

-Deveria ser mais rigoroso com Sasuke-kun. Afinal, ele assumirá o trono quando atingir a maioridade.

-Ainda faltam anos... Você que não deveria ser tão rígido.

-O estado de saúde de Sarutobi-sama está piorando a cada dia, provavelmente, Sasuke irá assumir antes do tempo previsto.

Kakashi suspirou, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e voltou a organizar os livros.

-Ele ainda é muito jovem não tem maturidade suficiente.

-Mas carrega a responsabilidade de um país inteiro nas costas... Ei, o que é isso?

Em meio à pilha de livros, havia um que chamara a atenção de Yamato. Pegou-o e leu o título, assustado.

-'Técnicas de Sedução'?! Não acredito que Sasuke-kun lê isso!

-Não, isso é meu...

-SEU?!

Yamato não estava acreditando, mas quando viu Kakashi sem graça, percebeu que ele falava a verdade.

-Kakashi, você é um homem da Igreja tem que dar o exemplo! Ler essas coisas profanas é pecado, sabia?

-Ninguém vai saber se você não contar.

-Desse jeito, você vai pro inferno!

-Não me importo...

Yamato ficou calado por alguns instantes, por fim, retirou-se da biblioteca. Ainda tinha um dia inteiro pela frente e muito trabalho a fazer.

o---x MM x---o

Fora dos muros palacianos, está a capital do reino do Fogo, Konoha. O castelo localiza-se no topo de um paredão rochoso enquanto a cidade é próxima à encosta, ficando em uma altitude inferior. É uma alusão ao Direito Divino, insinuando que o Rei estaria mais perto do Céu do que qualquer outra pessoa.

-Parem, ladrões!!

-A gente não fez nada!

Uma perseguição em meio ao mercado central, um homem havia acusado três meninos de tê-lo roubado, chamou um guarda e este passou a persegui-los.

-Aqui! Entrem depressa!!

Uma voz feminina os chamou para dentro da floricultura, esconderam-se atrás do balcão enquanto o guarda passou direto.

-Essa foi por pouco, ´ttebayo.

-Caramba, isso é tão problemático...

-Gai-sensei, nós conseguimos!!

Quando finalmente se levantaram, a mesma garota loira que os chamara antes estava séria e com as mãos na cintura, perguntou:

-Tá legal, o que vocês aprontaram dessa vez?

-Ino, por incrível que pareça não fizemos nada... Acontece que conseguimos vender todas as flores hoje, como não havia nenhum adulto nos acompanhando, um espertinho resolveu nos acusar de roubo para ficar com todo o dinheiro.- Shikamaru respondeu após uma pausa.

-Isso mesmo! Por acaso a gente tem cara de trombadinha?!

-Naruto, fica na sua...

-Não, Shikamaru! Naruto-kun tem razão! As pessoas esquecem que temos o fogo da juventude e acham que somos incapazes de conseguir dinheiro honestamente!

Todos ficaram em silêncio, realmente era muito difícil levar uma vida digna quando todas as portas são fechadas. As crianças eram tratadas como adultos e se não fossem espertas o suficiente, seriam passadas para trás, com certeza.

Mesmo que trabalhassem e se esforçassem somente havia duas maneiras de receber respeito por parte dos mais velhos: Entrar para o sacerdócio ou ter nascido na família real.

-Com licença...

-Sai?

A atenção fora voltada para o rapaz de vestes negras que acabara de entrar pela porta.

-Sai-kun, você sabe que não precisa pedir licença.

-Desculpe, mas vocês estavam tão sérios que eu... Aqui! Trouxe os livros que me pediram.

-Sai-kun, você é tão prestativo, e educado também. Se não estivesse no seminário... Ai, ai... - Ino pegou um dos livros e abraçou.

-Ino-san, que falta de consideração! Sai-kun vai ser padre!- Lee censurou.

-Tudo bem, eu já disse a vocês que não tenho intenção em...

- Não sei por que se interessam tanto, ler é tão chato. - Naruto interrompeu.

-Naruto-baka! Sai-kun se compromete trazendo esses livros para nós, seja ao menos agradecido!

-Seria bem menos problemático se oferecessem educação a quem quer.

Sai percebeu que a conversa caminhava para uma discussão e, por bem, decidiu mudar o assunto.

-Eu tenho uma novidade: Fui convidado para ir ao castelo.

-Sério Sai-kun? Nossa que incrível!- Todo o interesse de Ino foi despertado assim que ouviu a palavra 'castelo' - Como você conseguiu?

-Convocaram alguns padres para rezar pela melhora de Sarutobi-sama e eu fui um dos novatos selecionados.

-Ah, eu queria ter nascido nobre assim eu poderia usar jóias caras e ter centenas de vestidos!- Ino se empolgara.

Eu poderia comer sempre que quisesse! -Naruto acompanha o entusiasmo.

-Eu não faria nada o dia inteiro. –Shikamaru completa.

-Quando você irá, Sai-kun? –Foi Lee que perguntou.

- Amanhã, antes do sol nascer.

Todos desejaram sorte e Sai retornou ao monastério porque teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte, mas ninguém suspeitava que isso fosse o estopim para o que aconteceria nos próximos dias.

oxo--- MM ---oxo

Bem, espero que tenha gostado dessa introdução e, óbvio, assim como acontece no livro, o Sai e o Sasuke trocarão de lugar, vocês devem estar pensando 'Qual é!Eles não são tão parecidos assim!' Mas eu dou meu jeitinho.

Por que escrever uma fic assim? Bem, eu sou novata e tentei começar por um tema que eu conhecesse bem. Minha mãe comprava muito daqueles romances de ambientação medieval (que se vende em qualquer banca, diga-se de passagem) e foi a esse tipo de leitura a que tive acesso em boa parte da minha infância. E... É por isso.

Por que o 'príncipe e o mendigo'? Sei lá, deu vontade! Não esperem que eu saiba responder todas as perguntas.


	2. Chapter 2

**O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

**CAPÍTULO II**

A aurora desperta, aos poucos, a cidade adormecida. Lentamente, seus habitantes retornam à rotina diária, no castelo não é diferente, embora os nobres sejam ociosos, existem dezenas de emprega dos que trabalham.

Um grupo de religiosos, encapuzados, chega ao portão principal, cada um carregando um terço e uma vela, fazem uma reverência aos guardas, que os permitem entrar. Uma mulher os acompanhou até o aposento de Sarutobi.

- Os médicos não puderam fazer nada. Por favor, curem-no.

- Nós o faremos.

Ficou decidido que entrariam no quarto, um a um, o mais novo entre os seminaristas iniciaria a reza e o último, seria o padre responsável pelo seminário.

oxo--- MM ---oxo

- Senhorita Sakura, já levantou? Desculpe-me, ainda não fiz seu café da manhã, terá de esperar um pouco...

- Onde está meu noivo?

- Passeando no jardim, senhorita.

Sakura dirigiu-se para o pátio do castelo, não teria acordado tão cedo se não fosse para encontrá-lo, era a melhor hora do dia para ficarem sozinhos. Avistou-o sentado em um banco, lendo um livro, debaixo da sombra de uma árvore cujas flores desabrochavam.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun.

Ele não respondeu.

- As flores estão realmente lindas, não é mesmo, Sasuke-kun?

Novamente permaneceu calado, ainda absorto na leitura.

- Sasuke-kun, eu falei com você...

- Não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que ficar enchendo o meu saco?

Fechou o livro e se levantou, deu alguns passos e logo ouviu uma voz atrás dele.

- Mas, Sasuke-kun... - Sakura levantava-se também.

- Não me siga.- Virou-se e disse com o olhar sério.

Sakura ficou parada enquanto via o arrogante príncipe se afastar, segurou o choro o máximo que podia e correu de volta para seu quarto. No caminho, encontrou a mesma criada.

- Senhorita, seu café está pronto.

- Não estou com fome!

oxo--- MM ---oxo

Sasuke foi à biblioteca, sentou em uma das cadeiras e recomeçaria a ler se não tivesse sido interrompido.

- Seus tutores não vão gostar quando souberem como trata sua noiva. - Neji disse entrando pela porta e caminhando em direção a Sasuke.

- Ah, é você? Estava observando? Incrível como sempre parece ver tudo. - Levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo, Neji fez cara de desdém.

- Não venha com gracinhas. A única pessoa que te atura é aquela sua noiva, ela deve realmente gostar de você.

- Sim, gosta do dinheiro e status que terá ao casar comigo, aquela interesseira é irritante e histérica! Sabe, não são todos que tem a mesma sorte, diferente da minha, a sua futura esposa quase não fala.

- Os nossos casamentos arranjados não passam de meras alianças políticas, já deveria ter se conforma do com isso. Não há e nunca haverá amor. –Sasuke riu em deboche.

- Já que os Hyuuga e os Uchiha pertencem à nobreza, achei que me entenderia... Ah, esqueci que você dará o golpe do baú na Hinata...

Não conseguiu completar a frase, Neji o segurou pela gola, enfurecido com o comentário, e falou em tom de ameaça:

- Cuidado com o que diz. _Vossa Alteza _ainda não é rei.

Sasuke não se abalou, ao contrário, ficou sério. Neji o empurrou e ao sair da biblioteca, bateu a porta com força. Sasuke pegou o livro que estava lendo, pensou em continuar, mas desistiu. Não estava com cabeça para isso, sentia-se mal, sem saber o porquê.

Decidiu olhar pela janela para se distrair um pouco e viu a cidade de Konoha. Foi quando se deu conta de que nunca estivera fora do castelo. Queria sentir-se livre para ir e vir sempre que tivesse vontade, como Neji diria, não passava de um 'pássaro engaiolado', com as pessoas ao redor regrando toda a sua vida.

Infelizmente, jamais poderia fugir da responsabilidade de se tornar rei, era o destino. Por fim, resolveu pedir conselhos a quem realmente o entendia.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

- Sasuke-kun? –A mulher perguntou ao ver o príncipe, todos abaixaram a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

- Senhorita Konan, eu gostaria de falar com Sarutobi.

Depois que começavam, aquelas sessões de reza duravam horas e Sasuke não queria ter que esperar tanto para falar com alguém.

- Por enquanto, só entrou o primeiro, mas se assim desejar, podemos chamá-lo de volta. –O padre cordialmente respondeu.

- Não precisa, eu mesmo faço.

- Quer que eu o acompanhe? –Konan perguntou humilde.

- Você já foi de grande ajuda, guiando os religiosos até aqui, tire o restante do dia de folga. –Konan tentou retrucar, mas no fim, apenas agradeceu.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

O quarto estava na penumbra, acendeu uma vela e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama do enfermo, este o encarou com um frágil sorriso no rosto.

- Sasuke, há quanto tempo você não vem me visitar...

- Como?

Sai ficara confuso, disseram que apesar da gravidade da doença, Sarutobi ainda mostrava-se lúcido. Deveria tê-lo confundido com alguém muito parecido com ele, mas Sai só tinha ouvido falar de uma pessoa com o mesmo nome que o velho Sarutobi citara.

A porta se abriu revelando a silhueta de outro garoto.

-Bom dia, regente.

Sarutobi reconheceu aquela voz, teria se enganado?

- Dois Sasukes?-O murmúrio ressoa entre as paredes do aposento.

Sasuke estranhou a pergunta de Sarutobi, do que estaria falando? Só existia um herdeiro do trono e essa pessoa era ele mesmo.

Sai levantou de costas para a porta, julgou uma sábia decisão retirar-se naquele exato momento, colocou o capuz e dirigiu-se até a porta, com a cabeça baixa, não queria olhar diretamente para o futuro rei.

Embora as pessoas evitassem ver o rosto de Sasuke, ele sempre as olhava de frente. Mesmo com o ambiente mal iluminado, teve uma surpresa inacreditável.

Viu seu rosto refletido na face do outro.

_- Quem é esse cara? Ele é idêntico a mim!_

0X0--- MM ---0X0

O primeiro encontro entre os dois, agora a história realmente começa. Sai e Sasuke dividem o papel de personagem principal, mas não é SasuSai, sinto muito se decepcionei alguém.(SORRY, HONEY!) XO. Mas, não se preocupem, terá romance, sim, apresentarei os casais no decorrer da história, embora conflitos amorosos não estejam em primeiro plano (FORGIVE ME!).

Durante o primeiro arco da história, os personagens ainda não são os da fase _Shippuden_, serão os de _Naruto Classic_ e terão entre 12/13 anos. Sei que o Yamato, Sai e Konan (o restante da akatsuki também vai aparecer depois, bem depois) ,não estavam presentes nessa época, mas acho que não deve ser difícil imaginá-los três anos mais novos.


	3. Chapter 3

**O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

**CAPÍTULO III**

Viu seu rosto refletido na face do outro.

_- Quem é esse cara? Ele é idêntico a mim!_

_**- **__Espere!!_ –Sasuke gritou.

Sai teve calafrios na espinha, obedeceu sem fazer qualquer questionamento, não conseguia pensar direito, apenas tinha medo do que poderia acontecer.

Sasuke acendeu as luzes, encarou o rapaz e retirou o capuz que lhe cobria parte do rosto.

Olhando atentamente, percebeu algumas diferenças, o garoto era um pouco mais alto e tinha a pele mais clara, o corte de cabelo também não era o mesmo, ainda assim, a semelhança dos dois era evidente.

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou o Sai.

O Uchiha estava confuso até a voz era parecida, seria possível alguém que não pertencesse à família real, uma réplica quase perfeita do herdeiro do trono?

Sai, que até então tentara disfarçar a surpresa, não conseguia desviar os olhos de Sasuke, amedrontado com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Ora, que susto que eu levei. –Sarutobi diz sentado de sua cama, ajudando a acabar com aquele clima pesado. –Menino, venha cá, deixe-me olhar para você.

O tom da voz e o sorriso do regente era uma garantia de que Sai poderia se aproximar sem medo.

Alguns minutos de conversa foram o suficiente para Sai sentir-se à vontade, embora risse abertamente, Sasuke era o único que permanecia pensativo, planejava algo.

- Menino, de onde você é?

- Nasci em konoha.

- Quem são seus pais? Eu gostaria de conhecê-los.

- Na verdade, nem eu mesmo os conheci. –O sorriso morreu nos lábios de Sai. –Sempre vivi com meu irmão em um mosteiro.

- Seu irmão mais velho? Poderia me apresentá-lo?

Tentou buscar as palavras adequadas, ser o mais sutil possível, quem sabe, não quisesse relembrar a triste verdade.

- Sai... É esse mesmo seu nome? –A voz do Uchiha chamara sua atenção, Sai confirmou com a cabeça. –É melhor deixar o regente descansar, vamos conversar lá fora.

- Até logo, menino. Volte sempre que quiser, será muito bem-vindo. –Sai despediu-se com um breve aceno.

O primeiro a sair foi Sasuke, logo após Sai , que fechou a porta cautelosamente. Assim que o fez, fora surpreendido pela seguinte proposta vinda do Uchiha.

_- Quanto você quer para ficar no meu lugar?_

Sai demorou a assimilar as palavras, achou que não tivesse entendido bem, ou talvez, estivesse enlouquecendo. Por precaução, fingiu não ter ouvido.

- O quê?

- Não se faça de surdo! –O Uchiha foi rude e repetiu. –Quanto você quer para ficar no meu lugar?

- Primeiro, quero saber o que você pretende ganhar com isso. –Sai ficou cada vez mais atento, adotando uma postura séria.

- Isso não é do seu interesse, _vai aceitar ou não?_

- Se não me disser, não tem negociação.

Percebendo que Sai não cederia facilmente, Sasuke decidiu não perder mais tempo e abrir o jogo.

- Eu nunca estive fora do castelo e aqui, sempre dizem o que devo ou não fazer, gostaria de sentir a liberdade nem que fosse por um momento.

- Agora sim, me pareceu um sentido convincente.

- Até que você é bom diplomata, o que te ensinam naquele seminário? –Sasuke brincou e Sai não pôde deixar de sorrir. –Então, quanto você quer de _recompensa_?

- Esqueça, se é por esse motivo eu te ajudo numa boa.

- Você é estranho, é a primeira pessoa que vejo recusar dinheiro.

- Ora, eu entrarei para o sacerdócio, não preciso de bens materiais, apenas o básico para sobreviver.

- Sei, sei... De qualquer forma, fico te devendo.

0X0—MM -–0X0

Ambos dirigiram-se para um mesmo aposento e trocaram as roupas, Sasuke vestiu a folgada veste de Sai enquanto este pôs o terno impecável do Uchiha.

-Cara, isso é estranho! Sinto como se usasse um vestido!

- É a roupa que os monges utilizam. –Sai ficara um pouco incomodado com o comentário. –Por quanto tempo ficará fora?

- Pouco, retornarei quando o sol estiver a pino, mesmo assim te passarei algumas instruções...

- Instruções?

- Sim... Na hora das refeições, use o garfo para segurar e a faca para cortar...

- Isso eu já sei! –Sai elevou a voz, meio irritado, imaginando que tipo de educação Sasuke teria recebido por pensar algo assim.

- Ótimo... Não precisarei explicar... Ah, e diga constantemente 'dobe' e 'irritante'.

- Por quê?

- São vícios de linguagem que tenho, e mais uma coisa, evite entrar em contato com Kakashi e Yamato.

- Kakashi? Yamato?

- Exato! A maioria das pessoas não me olha diretamente, logo não conseguirão diferenciar você de mim, afinal nossas vozes também são parecidas. Até o regente que me conhece desde que nasci, nos confundiu.

- E quanto àqueles dois?

- Aí que está, Kakashi e Yamato são meus professores, pessoas próximas a mim por isso, descobririam facilmente.

- Hm, como posso reconhecê-los?

- Kakashi está sempre de máscara e Yamato usa um protetor na cabeça, mas minhas aulas só começam no final da tarde, até lá, já teremos destrocado de lugar. –Sasuke acenou enquanto saía, porém Sai o interrompeu.

- Espere, os guardas te deixarão sair facilmente, mas ninguém pode entrar sem autorização.

- Não se preocupe. –Sasuke mostrou a mão direita, na qual estava um anel talhado em ouro negro, com a combinação das cores branco e vermelho, respectivamente diamante e rubi, formando o desenho de um leque.

–Este é o emblema da família real, quando eu chegar, anunciarei que desejo falar com você, mostrarei o anel, um mensageiro virá te trazer o recado e então, é só confirmar.

Sai não fez questionamentos perante a lógica do plano do Uchiha.

Do alto da janela, pôde vê-lo atravessar o portão do castelo e caminhar rumo à cidade, até perdê-lo de vista.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Centenas de quilômetros longe de Konoha, além das fronteiras do país do Fogo, ocorria uma reunião secreta dentro do 'Palácio de Cristal', sede do poder do país da Água.

Em uma sala escondida debatiam sobre algo que poderia mudar o rumo da história da humanidade.

- Atualmente, o país do Fogo é o reino mais rico do mundo, quanto a nós, estamos em segundo lugar... –Um homem apresentava a situação para seus colegas. -... No entanto, a tendência era que enfraquecessem com o passar do tempo.

- Mas, com a possível morte de Sarutobi e a coroação inesperada do pequeno Uchiha, esse quadro mudaria, não? –Outro perguntou.

- Sim, o povo despertaria um nacionalismo xenófobo, morreriam pela pátria, se necessário. Isso atrapalharia e muito nossos planos. –Um terceiro respondeu.

- Qual a sua decisão, meu rei? –Todos olham o homem que carregava a coroa, esperavam por suas palavras finais.

- Não tenho escolha, convocarei meus melhores assassinos para esta missão. –Disse para os dois vultos que estavam atrás dele.

- Encontrem e matem Uchiha Sasuke! –Assim que desapareceram, o rei sussurrou.

- Confio o destino do país da Água a vocês... _Haku e Zabuza_.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Finalmente consegui um tempo para postar, é que embora eu pareça inteligente, só tiro nota baixa, mamãe ficou irritada e ameaçou (literalmente) cortar o fio da internet que é discada. Tudo bem, mamãe é legal, embora seja um pouco bruta...

**Sem:** Deixe de papo, agora vamos responder às reviews.

**Unknow:** MANDA QUE HOJE EU TÔ INSPIRADA!!

**Sem:** Para Kinha Oliver

**Unknow:** Hehehe... As perguntas mais freqüentes são sobre os casais, sinto muito, não posso contar quais serão, mas terão momentos próprios para o romance, ou seja, quando o amor chegar ele virá com tudo! Bem, posso adiantar que não precisa apelar para os casais mais improváveis.

**Sem:** Para Fafi Raposinha

**Unknow:** ARGH! Você disse que pensou no Sai e no Sasuke dançando balé, e sem querer, EU TAMBÉM IMAGINEI!! Geralmente, eu só os imagino coreografando 'Sexyback' do Justin Timberlake. Eu posto sempre utilizando um guia que consegui pela internet de 'como usar o ff' porque ,bem eu tenho muito medo de quebrar MAIS alguma coisa, até agora foram um videocassete e um computador e... aquela TV de 42 polegadas não conta, porque foi ela que caiu em cima de mim...

**Sem:** Para Reneev

**Unknow:** DECEPCIONOU-SE COMIGO?! OH, VOU ME MATAR E VOCÊS NUNCA SABERÃO O FINAL DA FIC!! Não quer reconsiderar?

**Sem:** Que merda de ameaça foi essa?

**Unknow:** Uma ameaça ameaçadora. Reneev, acontece que eu tenho preferência por yaoi um pouco mais 'apimentado', inclusive na fic há várias insinuações de yaoi, por isso optei por fazer personagens inocentes, para que tudo role naturalmente e torne-se algo bem mais profundo do que uma paixão carnal.

**Sem:** Para... Unknow?

**Unknow:** Ah, isso foi quando eu mesma mandei a review. Então, acabou.

Fiquem com Deus e até a próxima.

0X0--- MM ---0X0


	4. Chapter 4

_O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO_

_CAPÍTULO IV_

As ruas eram movimentadas, os passos apressados perdiam sua sonoridade para as vozes da multidão, o que parecia desorganizado à primeira vista, possuía ritmo próprio, formando uma estranha sintonia.

Sasuke estava maravilhado, nunca tinha visto tanta gente antes, aquela improvisada orquestra ressoava uma bela melodia aos ouvidos dele, trazia-lhe sensação de conforto, e acima de tudo, liberdade.

Sentiu o vento soprar-lhe o rosto, por um momento, viu-se como o pássaro que fugira da gaiola. Caminhava lentamente, queria conhecer cada rua da cidade.

Chegou à área mais pobre de Konoha, hesitou, tinha medo daquele lugar. Pensou em voltar quando um barulho metálico chamou sua atenção.

Assustou-se ao ver pessoas revirando latas de lixo à procura do que comer, ao encontrar, engoliam alimentos podres ou embolorados sem qualquer objeção.

Sasuke sentiu nojo, eram miseráveis, ele sabia. Mas essa realidade parecia estar tão longe de seu castelo que nunca imaginou, algum dia, deparar-se ao menos com um.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Sasuke ainda não retornou.

Já haviam se passado três horas, e exatamente como o Uchiha dissera, ninguém tinha notado a troca dos dois. Cumprimentavam-no, conversavam com ele, porém nunca o encaravam.

Mesmo assim, Sai estava preocupado, algo o alertava para ser cuidadoso, tinha um péssimo pressentimento.

_-Você! Identifique-se!!_

Alguém o aborda, sente a alma gelar. Com o sangue fugindo das extremidades de seu corpo, estava mais pálido do que já era. A única solução que encontrou no momento foi agir igual ao futuro rei, para não levantar maiores suspeitas.

-Quem ousa falar nesse tom de voz comigo?

-Ah, é o senhor, Sasuke-sama?! –O guarda que fizera a pergunta, atordoado, baixou a cabeça várias vezes como pedido de desculpas. –Mil perdões, não sabia que o senhor havia cortado o cabelo! –Afastou-se rapidamente.

-Essa foi por pouco. –Suspira aliviado.

Sensação que não durou muito, logo ouviu um som peculiar, parecia um bater de palmas. Entrou novamente em estado de alerta, uma sombra surge detrás da coluna.

-A encenação foi convincente, mas até quando poderá enganá-los?

Diante tal comentário, Sai não teve como disfarçar.

-Quem é você?

-Sou Neji, membro da família secundária do clã Hyuuga. E você?

-Meu nome é Sai.

-Sai? Sai de quê?

-_Somente_ Sai. –Disse sério, não gostava do rumo que a conversa tomava.

-Calma, não vou te entregar, a menos que me explique o que faz no lugar do príncipe. Aposto que foi o Uchiha mimado que te pediu para fazer isso, é bem típico dele.

O raciocínio lógico de Neji surpreendeu Sai, ficou na defensiva, embora não considerasse o Hyuuga uma real ameaça. Caso contrário, Sasuke teria alertado sobre ele, assim como fizera com Yamato e Kakashi.

-Mandarei servirem o nosso almoço em um cômodo isolado, para que me conte tudo e eu tirarei suas dúvidas, se as tiver, sem o risco de que alguém escute a conversa. –Neji fez um sinal para que o seguisse. –Diga-me, Sai, você já experimentou caviar?

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Sasuke ainda estava transtornado com o que vira, retornava a passos lentos para o castelo, suas mãos tremiam, estava sujo e faminto embora soubesse que não suportaria ver comida naquele momento.

Sabia que a vida no castelo e na cidade eram distintas, mas não imaginava que as diferenças fossem tão... Gritantes. Arrependera-se amargamente de ter desejado ir à cidade, agora a única coisa que queria era trancar-se em sua fortaleza e nunca mais sair de lá.

Ao chegar à entrada no castelo, um guarda barrou sua passagem.

-Eu quero falar com o príncipe.

-Sasuke-sama não poderá atendê-lo.

-Como é?! Você nem foi perguntar se ele poderia ou não!

-Não preciso, estive com ele agora há pouco. Sasuke-sama é muito ocupado. Ele não tem tempo para gente como você.

-Deixe-me passar de uma vez, guarda inútil!

Tentou forçar passagem, mas foi imobilizado, e em seguida, arremessado ao chão.

-EI! Não pode fazer isso comigo! Eu tenho privilégios! –Levantou-se e chegou mais perto para mostrar o anel com o emblema da família real.

O guarda reagiu, acertando-o no estômago com o cabo da espada. Sasuke caiu novamente.

-Acha que pode me enganar com essa falsificação?! Suma da minha vista antes que eu te espanque de verdade!

Sasuke não tivera outra escolha, afastou-se sem qualquer reclamação.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Gostou da refeição? Aposto que é bem diferente da _lavagem_ que os pobres costumam comer. –Neji zombou. –O que mais me surpreendeu foi que você soube usar os talheres corretamente.

-Notei que os nobres possuem uma visão de mundo bem distorcida. Acreditam que, quem não foi educado em um castelo, não recebeu educação alguma. –Sai respondeu, sentado na outra extremidade da mesa. –Caso não saiba, os plebeus também usam talheres para comer.

-_Não diga_... Achei que usassem apenas para coçar as costas.

-Já respondi o que você queria saber, agora é a minha pergunta. –Sai colocou o braço sobre a mesa. –Por que disse que não me entregar?

-Então, você ainda não percebeu?

-Perceber o quê?

-Já passou do meio-dia e o Uchiha não chegou.

Sai olha para o ponteiro menor afastar-se da décima segunda casa rumo à primeira.

-Ele deve estar vindo, tenho certeza.

-Ah, claro... _E você acredita em Papai Noel? _–Neji zombou mais uma vez,. –Sasuke não voltará porque ele possui um grande rancor deste lugar, _você foi abandonado aqui._

Sai bateu os punhos na mesa, partiu para cima de Neji com o intuito de socá-lo. Antes que o fizesse, o Hyuuga acrescentou:

-Se eu fosse você não causaria confusão, já que está em um ninho de cobras eu me preocuparia em ter pelo menos um aliado.

-Então, vai me ajudar? –Neji riu sarcástico.

-Qual seria a graça? De fato, não vou entregá-lo... –Sai respirou aliviado.

-... Mas também não pretendo ajudá-lo, será divertido vê-lo pisar em ovos fazendo o possível para não ser descoberto.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Quando alguém finge ser outra pessoa, se for pego, será indiciado por falsidade ideológica. Mas no seu caso é bem mais grave você está fingindo ser o príncipe de uma nação, o que é considerado uma tentativa de golpe, crime inafiançável, cuja punição é a _morte certa. _

Sai engasgou e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

-Não sabia onde estava se metendo quando decidiu acobertar o Uchiha? É uma pena, mas terá que ser mais esperto daqui para frente, se quiser viver.

Desnorteado com a revelação, Sai não agüentava o peso do próprio corpo, sentou no chão e escorou em uma das pernas da mesa. Se o que Neji disse era realmente verdade, sua vida corria sérios riscos.

Vendo aquela cena que considerava patética, o Hyuuga levantou da cadeira e saiu.

Com as mãos apoiando a cabeça, Sai permanecera sentado por vários minutos, podia sentir a corda apertando seu pescoço... Recobrou um pouco da razão e decidiu procurar um lugar mais aberto e arejado para refletir melhor.

Caminhou até encontrar o jardim do castelo, havia várias espécies de flores e plantas ornamentais, era bem sombreado, o que tornava a brisa refrescante.

-Sasuke-kun! Me disseram que você estaria aqui...

Uma garota de cabelos róseos corria até ele, sorridente, mas pára ao chegar perto. Encara-o séria.

-Quem é você? Onde está o Sasuke-kun?

_Os problemas estavam apenas começando..._

0X0--- MM ---0X0

**Unknow:** Nossa esse capítulo foi marcado por revelações chocantes. Pobre Sasuke, e principalmente o Sai... Será que eles conseguirão sair bem dessa?

**Sem:** Por que está perguntando? Você é a autora, deveria saber.

**Unknow:** Er... RESPONDENDO ÀS REVIEWS!!!

**Sem:** Para Kinha Oliver

**Unknow:** Realmente ficou muito engraçado, essas minhas tiradas sobre nobres e plebeus foram fortemente influenciadas por Ouran. Eu tava digitando quando parei pra ler o que tinha escrito e comecei a gargalhar, mamãe perguntou 'TÁ DOIDA?! RINDO SOZINHA DESSE JEITO!!'O.O

O Haku foi meu primeiro personagem favorito de Naruto, como posso dizer... Foi amor à primeira vista, eu tinha treze anos na época (hoje, tenho quinze). Mas para minha decepção, ele morreu poucos episódios depois, chorei muito, e passei um bom tempo sem gostar de outro personagem em especial (Até aparecer o Itachi XD).

Sobre o Sasuke... Embora ele aparente ter uma personalidade controlada, na realidade, ele perde a paciência facilmente, por isso se estressa e chama outrem de 'dobe' (no pensamento, é lógico). Pelo menos, eu acho que é mais ou menos assim que ele é.

O Sai é branco larva de mosca...?

Achei que ele fosse cinza.

**Sem:** Para Reneev

**Unknow:** Eu sou muito impressionada com a morte, meu cachorrinho morreu, meus personagens favoritos de Naruto também morreram (Sobrou apenas o Sai e eu temo que ele tenha o mesmo destino).

Falando de coisas boas, sim, vai ter pegação. Fora isso, estou trabalhando em um projeto paralelo: Duas fics irmãs, ambas rated M, mas acho que só vou poder postá-las em Janeiro.

Não pensem que vou desistir do 'Príncipe e o Mendigo', esta fic pode não ser um fruto do meu ventre, mas é um fruto da minha imaginação. Ela veio de mim.

E FILHO MEU, EU NÃO ABANDONO DE JEITO NENHUM!!! Ò.Ó

**Unknow:** Dei meu recado, até o próximo capítulo e continuem acompanhando esta fic à qual entreguei minha alma (Filosofei!).


	5. Chapter 5

_O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO_

_CAPÍTULO V_

-Boa tarde, conselheiros Jiraya e Tsunade.

-Também é um prazer revê-lo, jovem Kabuto. –Ambos sorriram.

-Recebi uma mensagem urgente para retornar. –Disse o acompanhante de Kabuto, Orochimaru, terceiro e último conselheiro, além de diplomata do país do Fogo.

-O que houve? –O homem de longos cabelos negros não fazia idéia da real situação, mas esperava uma notícia ruim. Estivera fora por anos, para que o chamassem assim de repente... –Aconteceu algo com o regente?

É óbvio, não? –Jiraya respondeu com a pergunta. –Afinal, o regente governa na falta de um rei e os conselheiros governam na falta do regente.

-Ele ainda está doente?

-Sim, o estado de saúde dele está se agravando, teremos que substituí-lo até que ele se recupere ou... –Tsunade não conseguiu completar a frase, Jiraya fez isso por ela.

-... Até que Uchiha Sasuke atinja a maioridade.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Diga-me onde está o Sasuke-kun!

Foi a segunda vez que Sai sentiu-se encurralado em um mesmo dia, não adiantaria fingir ser o Sasuke, aquela garota tinha certeza de que não o era. Contudo, estava ainda mais despreparado para a pergunta que viria a seguir.

-Espera aí! Essas roupas são do Sasuke-kun! Por que está vestindo elas?!

Vendo que o rapaz gesticulava, mas não conseguia responder, Sakura começou a gritar.

-Guardas! Guardas! Um intruso!!

-NÃO!

Em um ato impensado, Sai pôs a mão na boca de Sakura e pediu que fizesse silêncio, como resposta, recebeu um soco tão forte que caiu para trás. A garota correu, mas Sai rapidamente se recompôs e a alcançou.

Abraçou-a de modo que os braços ficassem imobilizados, sem alternativas, Sakura tentou mordê-lo, agia como uma fera que, a todo custo, desejava livrar-se da jaula. Ofegante, ainda encontrou forças para gritar.

-SOCORRO!!! Um tarado! Um maníaco!! –Debatia-se freneticamente.

-Por favor, fique quieta! –Sai tentava conter a garota que mais parecia um animal selvagem. –Eu conto onde o Sasuke está!

Ao dizer isso, percebeu que ela acalmara-se.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Sasuke retornou para Konoha, não que estivesse perdido, pois avistava o castelo em cima do paredão rochoso, no entanto, não poderia entrar. Um homem o observava sentado na calçada com os olhos fixos para o alto. Resolveu puxar assunto com aquele menino de olhar distante.

-O que foi, garoto? Está passando mal? –Percebia-se uma certa preocupação em sua voz.

-Fui expulso de casa. –Sasuke respondeu sem o menor interesse.

-Aquela é a sua casa? –O homem riu e apontou para o castelo.

-Não... –Mentiu, contar a verdade apenas comprometeria tanto a ele quanto a Sai.

-Eu só estava brincando. Afinal, eu trabalho lá e nunca te vi antes.

Algo despertou dentro de Sasuke, encontrara a oportunidade perfeita para retornar e esquecera do disfarce por completo.

-Você pode me levar de volta?

-Ah, eu sabia... –O homem falou brincalhão, mas mudara rapidamente de humor. –Infelizmente, não... Eles não permitem a passagem de qualquer um, se não tiver como provar que possui ligações com a família real...

-Eu tenho! –Mostrou o anel na mão direita. –Você só precisa explicar ao guarda que eu só quero falar com o príncipe.

-Você é estranho, uma hora diz que quer voltar e outra, só quer falar com Sasuke-sama. De qualquer forma, terei que verificar a autenticidade do anel...

Entregou o anel para o homem, assim que o recebe, coloca-o contra a luz e dá leves batidinhas. Ansioso, Sasuke apenas esperava a confirmação.

-É... É verdadeiro! –O homem faz uma atitude inesperada, segura o anel bem firme e corre para o lado oposto ao Uchiha.

-EI!

-Sasuke gritou e tentou segui-lo, mas não conseguia adentrar a multidão sem o medo de ser atropelado. Quando encontrava uma brecha, era empurrado novamente pelas pessoas. Indignado, acompanhou com o olhar a fuga do ladrão.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Sai caminhou com Sakura até a cozinha do castelo, já tinha passado da hora do almoço e não haveria nenhum empregado ali. Entrega-lhe um copo de água e explica tudo.

-Então, Sasuke-kun está em Konoha?

-Sim, mas não se preocupe, ele voltará com certeza. Sai dizia mais para tranqüilizar a si mesmo do que a ela.

_-Por mim, ele pode ficar lá para sempre_. –Sakura sussurra aborrecida.

-Ahn? Disse alguma coisa?

-Nada... –A garota encarou o moreno e jogou nele o restante de água que havia no copo.

-Qual é a sua?! –Sai perguntou olhando para a camisa encharcada.

-Foi por ter me agarrado! –Sakura pôs o copo em cima da pia. –Se não consegue conter esse seu fogo, eu posso ajudar a esfriá-lo.

-Quem disse que eu...? –Sai tenta enxugar a camisa com um pano, e manter a calma também. –Naquela hora, eu agi sem pensar, eu não tive a intenção de te... Fazer passar por aquilo.

-Está dando uma de santo agora?

-Eu sou um seminarista e pretendo concluir meus estudos...

-A imagem da Igreja é difamada por conta de padres sem vocação iguais a você. –Sakura mostrou a língua após o insulto, e retirou-se carregando um ar de superioridade.

-Arrogante, assim como todos que vivem nesse castelo.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Perdera a noção do tempo, isso já não importava mais. Corria sem direção pelas ruas à procura do homem que lhe roubara o anel, sua única esperança de retornar ao castelo. Cansado, não conseguiria parar.

Alguém fizera isso por ele: Esbarrou em outra pessoa e quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

-Ei, olha por onde anda... Sai?

Sasuke hesitou, não sabia quem era, contudo, ele parecia conhecer seu sósia. Era um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis, e aparentemente tinham a mesma idade.

-Sai, quando você voltou? –Levou ambas as mãos à cabeça e abriu um largo sorriso. –Como é no castelo? A comida de lá é boa?

Vendo que aquela conversa iria apenas atrasá-lo, Sasuke tentou limitá-la o máximo possível.

-Desculpa aí, mas eu estou com pressa.

-Tá indo pra onde? –O loiro não percebeu que o moreno queria livrar-se dele.

-Olha, eu fui roubado e agora perdi o ladrão de vista! Tenho que procurá-lo! –Pelo tom de voz, Sasuke fazia parecer que era culpa de Naruto por encontrar-se naquela situação.

Começaria a correr se uma pergunta não o tivesse impedido.

-Como era... Esse ladrão?

-Ah, ele... –Sasuke parou para pensar. -... Ele é alto, tem cabelo azulado e semi-longo.

-Sei quem é.

-Sabe?

-Ele se chama Mizuki e é o maior trapaceiro. –Claro que Naruto o reconheceria. Afinal, no dia anterior, o mesmo homem acusara a ele, Lee e Shikamaru de roubo.

-Sabe mais alguma coisa? Tipo, onde ele mora? –Sasuke agradecera por ter esbarrado justamente na pessoa que conhecia a identidade do ladrão.

-Eu vou levá-lo até ele. –Naruto sorriu maquiavélico. –_Eu também tenho contas a_ _acertar com aquele filho-da-mãe_.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Naruto desenvolvendo uma personalidade sádica! Sasuke ingênuo! Sai com o pé na cova! Essas são as surpresas deste capítulo, eu resolvi postar hoje de novo porque meus próximos dias serão bem corridos, tenho PSIU semana que vem e só vou conseguir uma folga depois do Natal.

Agradeço às reviews de Reneev e Kinha Oliver.

Um feliz Natal adiantado(não tenho como dizer isso na véspera),

Unknow-chan


	6. Chapter 6

**O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

-É por aqui! Não, espera aí, deixa eu ver... Talvez, por ali...

-É pra hoje ou não?! –Inicialmente, Sasuke até ficara esperançoso com as palavras sérias do loiro, mas depois...

-Credo, Sai, como você está ranzinza hoje.

-Pudera! –Sasuke levou a mão à testa, implorando por paciência. –Roubaram de mim uma coisa importante, e quanto mais o tempo passa, minhas chances de recuperá-la diminuem!

Temia o que poderia acontecer se não pegasse o anel de volta. Nunca mais poderia regressar ao castelo? Dormiria e viveria pelas ruas de Konoha igual àqueles mendigos que vira de manhã?

_Teria que comer do lixo?_

Julgou melhor não ser tão pessimista e pensar numa solução, ao invés de ficar parado, lamentando-se.

-Tive uma idéia! –Naruto falou em voz alta. –Vamos pedir ajuda ao Iruka-sensei, com certeza ele saberá o que fazer!

X0X--- MM ---X0X

-Ei, padre de araque!

Sakura chamou uma vez, Sai estava sentado em um dos bancos do jardim. Fingiu não ter ouvido, não queria mais dor de cabeça, a mão direita segurava um lápis enquanto a outra, um caderno. A garota chegou perto e surpreendeu-se com a descoberta que fizera.

-Você desenha?

-Sim.

-Está uma verdadeira porcaria! Não entendo nada!

-É arte abstrata, mas ainda vou pintar.

-Não tem vocação para sacerdote e muito menos para pintor.

Apesar dos insultos, a garota estava visivelmente interessada nos esboços dos quais não retirava os olhos. O moreno fechou o caderno na cara dela, respondendo de maneira sutil à afronta.

Sakura demonstrou irritação, Sai apenas sorria. Contudo, sua aparente felicidade foi derrubada por terra quando a Haruno correspondeu com outro sorriso.

-Se descobrirem que você não é o Sasuke-kun aposto que estará bem encrencado. –Sakura levou o dedo indicador aos lábios_. –Será que eu devo te entregar?_

-Por favor, não! –Sai parou diante a expressão de satisfação da garota. Ela jogara verde e conseguira colher maduro.

-Então, terá que fazer algo para mim. –Disse chantagista. –Uma vez por mês chegam mercadores vindos do Oriente trazendo tecidos belíssimos para a confecção de roupas. Eu sempre quis comprar alguns, mas preciso da autorização do Sasuke-kun e ele nunca deixou.

-O que você espera que eu faça?

-Adivinha! Os mercadores retornaram ontem, e como você está no lugar do Sasuke-kun poderia me dar essa permissão.

-Não tenho escolha, não é mesmo? –Pela resposta, Sai deu a entender que consentia embora fosse obrigado a isso. Ironicamente, Sakura elogiou a sua compreensão e foi direto às compras, muito agradecida.

-Você se tornou refém da noiva do Uchiha? Que piada!

Sai levou um susto, Neji apareceu de repente a seu lado. Estava tão pensativo com tantos problemas que nem notara a presença do Hyuuga, e algo mais também havia chamado sua atenção.

-Você disse 'noiva'?

-Sim, os dois estão prometidos um ao outro desde o nascimento.

-Não é para menos que o Sasuke não quer voltar. –Murmurou para si mesmo.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Iruka-sensei!

-Boa tarde, Naruto. –Sorriu ao rever o aluno. Sasuke o observou calado, então esse era o nome do loiro que o acompanhava... Pelo visto, ele admirava muito aquele tal Iruka. –Veio para receber as aulas de reforço que está precisando?

-Ah, não! –O garoto fez uma careta. –Na verdade, eu queria perguntar uma coisa...

-O que é? –O jeito divertido do aluno sempre o animava.

-Quando pegam alguma coisa da gente, como se faz para pegar de volta?

Encarou o professor, que adotou uma postura reflexiva. Sasuke estava bem apreensivo, embora fosse difícil perceber a aflição em seu rosto.

-Às vezes, não é possível... O procedimento correto seria prestar uma queixa e, a partir daí, os policiais tentariam recuperar o objeto roubado. –O Uchiha considerou uma péssima opção, pois não tinha como pedir ajuda à polícia sem correr sérios riscos de ser descoberto.

-Por que vocês querem saber? –Iruka questionou.

-Curiosidade. –Sasuke respondeu antes que Naruto pudesse fazê-lo. –Vamos supor que tenha sido um anel, aí é mais difícil de recuperar?

-Sim, isso porque derretem o ouro e vendem. –Iruka estranhou o interesse dos garotos.

-Vendem pra quem?

-UMA JOALHERIA! –Naruto gritou.

-Claro que não, dobe!

-Bem, para uma grande joalheria, que possui fiscalização e tudo mais, as chances são praticamente nulas. –Iruka refletiu um pouco. –Mas em lojas menores, por não chamarem tanta atenção, pode ocorrer comércio ilegal.

-É isso aí, Sai! A gente pode começar a procurar o Mizuki nesses lugares!

-Quem?

O Uchiha tapou a boca do loiro, Iruka começou a olhá-los desconfiado, tentou disfarçar a situação, fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

-Até logo, professor! Obrigado por tirar minhas dúvidas! –Acenou e saiu, ainda segurando Naruto com falta de ar.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-O sol vai se pôr. –Neji olhou para o céu. –Espero que saiba qual desculpa irá dar. –Avisou a Sai, que voltara a desenhar, este o encarou confuso.

-Como assim?

-O Uchiha não te contou? Está quase na hora da aula dele com os professores _Yamato e_ _Kakashi_, e duvido que sejam estúpidos o suficiente para não perceber a diferença entre vocês.

A informação veio como um baque. Com tantos imprevistos havia esquecido completamente a advertência de Sasuke, que ainda não retornara. Sai entrou em pânico.

-Meu Deus, é verdade!

-Boa sorte. –Neji simplesmente virou as costas e foi embora.

Ficara observando a atitude do outro, o Hyuuga alertava-o sobre os perigos porém nunca movia um dedo para auxiliá-lo. Em pouco tempo, ouvia apenas os distantes passos de Neji.

Não, estavam ficando mais próximos. Alguém vinha a seu encontro! Procurou um esconderijo dentre as folhagens e permaneceu quieto e imóvel. Uma mulher atravessava o jardim, aparentemente estava apenas de passagem.

-Com licença, senhorita Konan!

-Ah, Yamato-san.

-_Yamato?!_ –Sai encolheu-se ainda mais, mantinha a respiração controlada, temendo que ouvissem até mesmo as batidas de seu coração.

-Você viu o Sasuke-kun?

-Eu não o vejo desde manhã. –Konan perguntou em seguida. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, é que... Já está na hora da aula e ele não aparece. –Virou-se para o outro lado e disse: - Se o encontrar, diga que eu e o Kakashi estamos procurando-o.

A mulher prometeu que o faria e afastou-se também. Assim, Sai pôde deixar o esconderijo. Começou a correr à procura de uma saída, sabia que não era uma atitude sensata, mas não poderia esperar a morte encontrá-lo.

_Eu tenho que sair daqui!!_

Os corredores antes grandes e vazios, agora eram ruidosos e comprimidos. O teto parecia desabar sobre sua cabeça. Cada voz era um inimigo, sempre que ouvia alguém chegar perto, mudava de rumo. Não tinha ninguém em quem pudesse confiar.

-Deixa eu dar uma olhada naquele tecido lilás.

Finalmente uma voz familiar, a da garota de cabelo rosa. Embora atordoado, conseguiu manter o ínfimo de razão para distingui-la, vinha detrás de uma porta.

Sakura estava escolhendo as peças com a ajuda dos alfaiates reais. A porta do aposento abre-se, e aparece Sai. Os acompanhantes abaixam a cabeça acreditando que fosse o herdeiro do trono. Sakura faz uma cara de desdém enquanto o moreno vai em direção a ela.

-O que você quer? –Sussurrou para que apenas ele ouvisse.

-Eu preciso de você. –Sai fez uma pausa, Sakura que não estava dando a mínima começou a ficar atenta à conversa.

-Kakashi e Yamato estão atrás de mim. Na verdade, eles procuram o Sasuke mas eu que... –Falava a contragosto, achava humilhante ter de pedir ajuda a ela. Contudo, não tinha mais a quem recorrer.

-E VOCÊ FICA AÍ PARADO SEM FAZER NADA, SEU IMBECIL?! –A reação dela o assustou, o grito quebrou o clima tenso do local, garantindo alguns risos abafados por parte dos demais presentes.

-Vem comigo! –Sakura agarrou o pulso dele e o arrastou para fora do aposento.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Após procurarem por várias horas, Sasuke e Naruto encontraram Mizuki em uma casa de compra e venda de ouro. Do lado de fora, elaboravam uma estratégia de ataque.

-A gente espera ele se afastar do balcão e aí entramos... –Dizia para o loiro enquanto observava Mizuki. –Entendeu?

Parou de falar, esperando uma confirmação que não viera, olhou para os lados e não havia ninguém.

Naruto tomara a dianteira, já tinha entrado na loja e no momento, gritava com Mizuki, apontando-lhe o dedo.

-EI, SEU LADRÃO! DEVOLVA O ANEL QUE ELE NÃO É SEU!!

Sasuke escondeu o rosto com a mão, duvidou do que vira.

_Lá se foi o efeito surpresa..._

0X0--- MM ---0X0

**Unknow:** Nem acredito que deu certo postar antes do Natal! Eu sempre planejo minhas coisas com antecedência, por isso fico perdida quando acontece algum imprevisto, mas acho que dessa vez até foi bom. Agora que estou com tempo posso responder às reviews. Sem, hora de trabalhar!

**Sem:** Para Kinha Oliver

**Unknow:** Neji está sendo um verdadeiro mala e a Sakura... Bem, não vou dizer. E embora as intenções do Naruto sejam as melhores, ele mais atrapalha do que ajuda também. Quem precisa de inimigos?

**Sem:** Para Reneev

**Unknow:** Realmente, o Sai morrer só porque decidiu ajudar o Sasuke seria um fim muito triste e concordo que a Sakura merece uns puxões de orelha XD, eu farei questão de dá-los no decorrer da fic. Sobre as duas fics irmãs, a primeira está revisada e concluída, enquanto a segunda estou tendo dificuldades em escrever, mas terei que postá-las juntas porque as histórias completam-se.

0X0--- MM ---0X0


	7. Chapter 7

**O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

-Aonde estamos indo?

-Para o quarto do Sasuke-kun! Tive uma idéia!

Corriam pelos corredores, na realidade, Sakura conduzia Sai a seu destino. O moreno estava no castelo desde manhã cedo, no entanto, ainda não fora tempo suficiente para situar-se, por isso, utilizava a garota como um ponto de orientação.

-Esconda-se! -De repente, Sakura vira-se e empurra-o atrás de uma coluna. -Kakashi-sensei está vindo!

Sai olhou de relance para o homem mascarado que, à primeira vista, parecia ser um sujeito legal e um tanto engraçado devido a sua aparência física. Pelo jeito, não o havia percebido porque estava entretido lendo um livro, sendo que vez ou outra soltava uma risada, lia enquanto caminhava.

A situação estava visivelmente ruim, Kakashi vinha na mesma direção. Sakura pensou um pouco, com certeza, o professor também iria ao quarto do Sasuke procurar por ele.

E pior, aquele era o caminho mais curto para o mesmo lugar em que ambos pretendiam ir. Tinham somente duas opções: Seguir em frente ou retornar. A segunda escolha era obviamente a mais segura, porém não poderiam executar o plano que Sakura tinha em mente e, como consequência, a farsa de Sai acabaria, deixando-o em sérios apuros.

_Alguém tinha que ficar e atrasar o Kakashi!_

-Presta atenção no que eu vou dizer! - A garota sussurrou para o moreno, sua voz estava firme e séria, diferente do tom metido e arrogante que utilizava de costume.

-Eu vou distraí-lo e você continua. O quarto do Sasuke-kun é o terceiro à direita após a escadaria, tranque-se lá dentro e não abra a porta de jeito nenhum!

Sai consentiu, recuou alguns passos e agachou-se. Curvado, tomara uma posição para correr de imediato assim que surgisse uma brecha, nenhum segundo poderia ser desperdiçado.

Sakura manteve a dianteira, estava pronta para ir de encontro a Kakashi, se uma voz não tivesse lhe interrompido.

-Kakashi-san!

-Ah, é você, Neji?

-Eu tenho uma dúvida sobre a história da arte...

Kakashi virou-se para atender o Hyuuga, que desviara toda atenção do professor para si, Sai observou de longe, sem entender se Neji teve a intenção de ajudá-lo ou não fez de propósito...

-Tá dormindo acordado?! Vamos, é a nossa chance! -Sakura agarrou o pulso dele e atravessaram o corredor sem maiores problemas.

Depois de ter retirado a aparente dúvida de Neji, Kakashi perguntou com os olhos fixos no livro:

-Quem são os dois atrás de mim que você está acobertando? -Embora tivesse notado a presença de duas pessoas, o professor estava de costas e não conseguiu reconhecê-los.

-São o Sasuke e a Sakura. -Respondeu de modo tão natural que soou convincente. -Enfim se acertaram e estão ficando há algum tempo, mas estão se encontrando às escondidas porque são muito tímidos, e têm vergonha de declarar o namoro abertamente.

-Ah, entendo... -Kakashi deu um sorriso pervertido por trás da máscara.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-DEVOLVE LOGO ESSE ANEL SENÃO...

-Eu não posso. -Mizuki disse com um sorriso sarcástico. -Eu já o vendi.

-O QUÊ?! -Naruto esbugalhou os olhos e veias saltaram da testa.

-Que gritaria é essa na minha loja? -Um senhor de idade vem do interior do aposento, Naruto aponta para Mizuki mais uma vez:

-Vovô, não compre nada desse cara! Ele é um ladrão!

-Eu sei, sou eu quem o paga para fazer isso. -Naruto ficou assustado com a afirmação do dono da loja, Mizuki não conteve a felicidade com a ordem que recebera do patrão: -Livre-se dele!

-_Será um prazer!_

Tentara expulsar o loiro, mas este era bem mais ágil do que ele e desvincilhou com facilidade das mãos de Mizuki. Contudo, estavam em um local fechado e não importava o quanto corresse, não haveria escapatória.

-Naruto!!

Sasuke reapareceu do interior da loja. Inicialmente, achara a ação de Naruto impensada e estúpida, por outro lado, estava servindo como ótima distração. Enquanto o loiro berrava, deu tempo Sasuke entrar pelos fundos, procurar e encontrar o anel que, por sorte, ainda não havia sido derretido.

-Corre!!

O Uchiha pegou um pano que estava em cima de uma mesa e atirou-o certeiro, bem no meio do rosto de Mizuki, tapando-lhe os olhos, o que garantiria alguns segundos de vantagem para fugirem.

No entanto, o homem logo retirou o pano que obstruía sua visão e começou a persegui-los pelas ruas. Os garotos davam dois passos enquanto Mizuki, apenas um. Mesmo sabendo que os alcançaria, demoraria tempo, avistou um policial e decidiu-se por um meio mais rápido.

-Socorro, ladrões!

-ELE TEM A CARA-DE-PAU DE PEDIR AJUDA À POLÍCIA?! -Naruto gritou indignado.

O guarda facilmente alcançou os dois garotos e segurando-os, caminhou até Mizuki, que já esperava sorrindo. Naruto e Sasuke tentavam soltar-se em vão.

-Obrigado, você salvou meu dia. -O mentiroso agradeceu.

-É o meu trabalho, diga-me, o que eles roubaram? -O policial altruísta perguntou.

-Um anel! -Respondeu sem pensar.

-Ah, então você é o Mizuki? -O guarda retirou um par de algemas do bolso e o prendeu. -Um tal de Iruka foi à delegacia e nos alertou sobre um homem chamado Mizuki que estava atrás de dois garotos por causa de um anel.

-IEBA! NÃO DISSE, SAI? IRUKA-SENSEI É O MÁXIMO! - Emocionado, abraçou o amigo que não gostou muito daquela demonstração de afeto em um local público.

-Venham! -Disse o policial. -Preciso do testemunho de vocês para colocar este homem atrás das grades.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Chegaram ao quarto o mais depressa que puderam e fecharam a porta. Sai prensou o ouvido à parede, tentando escutar ruídos que vinham de fora.

-E agora, o que faremos?

_-Deita na cama!_

-O quê?! -Sai corou violentamente.

-Faz o que eu tô mandando!

-Claro que não! _Essa é a sua grande idéia?!_

Batidas foram ouvidas na porta e, em seguida, a voz de Kakashi perguntando pelo príncipe. Sakura empurrou Sai até a cama e sussurrou entre os dentes:

-Deita aí e cubra-se dos pés à cabeça, eu vou dar um jeito de enrolar o professor!

O moreno obedeceu, depois que já estava completamente coberto, Sakura abriu a porta com o seu mais belo sorriso.

-Oi, Kakashi-sensei!

-Oi, Sakura... Sasuke está aí? Está na hora da aula dele. -Tentou olhar entre a fresta da porta, por cima da cabeça da garota, ela deu passagem, estendendo o braço.

-Está, sim... Mas ele não poderá assistir à aula. -Fez uma carinha tristonha. -Sasuke-kun sentiu febre depois do almoço e desde então estou cuidando dele...Veja como ele está tremendo...

Sai percebeu a maldosa piadinha quanto ao nervosismo que sentia, não que estivesse tremendo pois tentava manter-se a sangue-frio.

-Certo, certo... Sasuke não precisa ir à aula. -Sakura não era a única a fazer indiretas, Kakashi mal continha o riso. -Sabe o que vai deixá-lo melhor?

-O quê...? -A garota fingiu interesse, o professor fez um gesto para ela aproximar-se e murmurou apenas entre os dois.

-_Uma massagem bem relaxante!_ -Disse em voz baixa para Sakura, depois acenou e foi embora. -Se me dão licença, deixarei os pombinhos a sós.

Sakura ficou vermelha, de vergonha e raiva também, porque o professor acabara de insinuar que ela e Sasuke estavam tendo um caso. O que mais desejava é que fosse verdade, mas não era.

Tudo pareceu silencioso, Sai sentou-se na cama e retirou o edredom que o cobria para verificar se Kakashi tinha saído.

_Somente para ver um travesseiro voando em sua direção._

- ESTÚPIDO! IMBECIL!!

Sai caíra com o primeiro golpe, Sakura começou a estapeá-lo , os ataques eram repetitivos embora não doessem muito. Por fim, colocou o travesseiro sobre o rosto do garoto, sufocando-o.

- Paguei o maior mico da minha vida por sua causa! Agora, o Kakashi-sensei pensa que sou pervertida que nem ele!!

Fora pego de surpresa, a garota estava tendo outro ataque histérico como da primeira vez que a conhecera. No entanto, já perdera o fôlego e a paciência não poderia imobilizá-la e esperar que se acalmasse como fizera anteriormente.

Empurrou-a com força e sem querer, derrubou-a no chão. Os olhos verdes, antes rancorosos, deram lugar à tristeza. Sakura abaixou a cabeça e lágrimas escorreram de sua face.

Sai ficou confuso no momento, apenas reagira, não queria vê-la chorar. Levantou da cama e ajoelhou-se próximo a ela.

-Desculpe, eu te machuquei?

- Me deixa em paz!

A garota ergueu-se em um impulso e fugiu pela porta, escondendo as lágrimas o máximo que podia. Sai não a impediu, apenas a observou afastar-se.

_- O que deu nela?!_

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Consegui atualizar!! \o/

Foi luta, parece lorota mas foi uma semana corrida. Vou resumir o que aconteceu: Íamos viajar de ônibus, é a chamada "visita anual aos parentes que moram longe", mas deu uma confusão e o pessoal da rodoviária ligou uma hora antes, alertando que o ônibus já tinha chegado. Nessa hora, eu tava era digitando minhas fics e não deu tempo nem passar pro pendrive. Quando desliguei o computador, já enfiavam minha mala no carro, saí avoada.

Cheguei de mãos vazias e pensei:'Meu Deus, como vou atualizar?'.Já tinha feito o sétimo capítulo quase todo, não tive escolha, armei-me de lápis e papel e refiz com que lembrava. A sorte é que minha madrinha é gente boa e me deixa usar o computador dela.

E graças à noite mal dormida no ônibus pude acrescentar alguns comentários pervertidos neste capítulo, espero que tenham se divertido.

Agradeço a:

**Kinha Oliver**

**Reneev**


	8. Chapter 8

**O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**-**Senhorita Konan, para onde vai? -Foi interrompida pela voz de Sakura.

-Ah, me disseram que Sasuke-kun estava com febre, então estou levando o jantar dele para o quarto. - A garota viu que Konan, já segurava a bandeja com um prato de comida, decidiu intervir.

-Não precisa, eu mesma faço.

-Mas...

-A verdade é que eu ia mesmo falar com ele, deixa que eu faço isso para você. -A mulher cedeu e repassou a bandeja à Sakura. -Obrigada!

A comida ainda estava quente e exalava um cheiro muito bom, o Uchiha sempre fora alimentado com o que tinha de melhor nas terras do reino.

-Faz bem em levar um pouco de comida para ele. -Neji apareceu de repente. -Afinal, o _convidado de honra _do nosso príncipe não pode morrer de fome. Não sabemos quantos dias ele terá de ficar naquele quarto.

-Acha que eu queria levar isso para ele?! -Sakura enfureceu.-Por acaso, tenho cara de camareira?!

Ameaçou jogar tudo no chão, por fim, desistiu. Neji apenas a observava.

**-**_Leve você. _-A voz saiu fraca como se fosse um pedido. -_Eu não quero ver aquele padre, nunca mais._

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-IRUKA-SENSEI!! -Já na delegacia, Naruto correu para abraçar o professor, Sasuke aproximou-se também com a intenção de agradecê-lo porém, não da mesma maneira exagerada, um simples 'obrigado' bastaria...

-Conseguiram prender o Mizuki?

-Sim, graças ao senhor! E o Sai recuperou o anel dele de volta!

Naruto estava feliz porque tudo dera certo, quando pronunciou o nome do amigo apontou para Sasuke. Iruka olhou com estranheza.

_-Esse não é o Sai._

-O QUÊ?!

O loiro ficou assustado com a aparente certeza que o professor tinha daquele garoto não ser o Sai, Sasuke entrara em estado de choque por alguns instantes.

-É só alguém muito parecido mas não é o Sai.

-COMO ASSIM?! Eu chamei ele de Sai e ele atendeu!!

Ambos encararam o príncipe esperando que dissesse a verdade, ou pelo menos, uma resposta convincente.

_-Eu não menti, meu nome é Sai._

Foi a desculpa que arranjou no último momento, não gostava nada de fazer aquilo: Sustentar-se através de mentiras, mas não tinha escolha. Relaxou ao perceber que a expressão dos dois à sua frente havia mudado.

-Ah, desculpe. -Iruka levou a mão à cabeça, sem jeito. -Nós te confudimos com outra pessoa, o Naruto tem um amigo chamado Sai e ele...

-IUHUU! O Sai não vai acreditar quando eu contar!! -Naruto gritava eufórico. -Eu achei uma pessoa muito parecida com ele e com o mesmo nome!!

Ignorando o entusiasmo do loiro, Iruka pergunta a Sasuke:

-Eu nunca te vi antes. Onde você mora?

_-Não tenho casa._

De certa forma, não fora bem uma mentira pois não poderia retornar, ainda teria que encontrar alguém que pudesse comprovar a autenticidade do anel perante os guardas do castelo. Além disso, não tinha onde passar a noite.

-Não tem problema. -Naruto adiantou-se. -Você pode dormir na minha casa!

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Sai continuou no quarto de Sasuke, acreditava que era o lugar mais seguro dentro do castelo, não poderia arriscar-se a sair e dar de cara com algum professor, seria mais sensato permanecer onde estava.

Acompanhou pela janela os últimos raios de sol serem devorados pela noite... Por pouco tempo. As luzes da cidade acenderam, outdoors e letreiros em néon eram visíveis mesmo distantes, pareciam vaga-lumes adentrados na escuridão.

Não era por um motivo qualquer que Sasuke desejava tanto ir à Konoha, percebeu. A cidade ficava em frente à janela do quarto do príncipe que, provavelmente desde pequeno, adormecia vislumbrando suas luzes.

Sai ouviu batidas na porta, teria entrado em estado de alerta se não tivesse reconhecido a voz:

-Abre aí, sou eu.

_-Neji?_

Ligou as luzes para que pudesse destrancar a porta e viu o Hyuuga segurando uma bandeja com um prato de comida e um copo de suco.

-É o seu jantar. -Entregou tudo para Sai. -Quando terminar, estarei de prontidão fora do quarto, devolva-me e levarei de volta para a cozinha.

-Obrigado. -Sai agradeceu confuso, pôs a bandeja em cima da escrivaninha. -Mas por que está me ajudando?

-Estou aqui de favor. -Neji disse. -Sakura pediu que eu viesse.

-Sakura?

-A noiva do Uchiha.

-Não entendo. -Sai olhou novamente para a bandeja. -Por que aquela estranha pediria isso? A única coisa que ela faz é me xingar e me bater. -Perguntou sem interesse, talvez esperando que o Hyuuga soubesse a resposta.

_-Ela gosta de você._

-Ahn?!

-Estou brincando. -Sai não achou graça, Neji tinha um péssimo gosto para brincadeiras. -Pelo que pude deduzir, ela sente uma forte antipatia por você. Acho que te considera um usurpador e não acredita que o Sasuke trocou de lugar com você por livre e espontânea vontade.

Sai preferiu ficar calado e já estava sentindo um pouco de fome, Neji se afastou para que fechasse a porta, mas antes de sair disse de costas:

-Na maior parte do tempo, Sakura age como se amasse Sasuke mais do que a própria vida, no entanto, às vezes age como se não o suportasse. Ela é uma garota estranha, sim.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Essa é a sua casa? -Haviam saído da delegacia, caminharam pelas ruas até Naruto mostrar-lhe sua residência humilde.

-É, sim! - Naruto virou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta. _-Mãe! Cheguei!!_

-Você mora com seus pais? -Não soube porque a surpresa, afinal toda criança comum morava com os pais, mas passara tanto tempo sem saber o que era uma família que...

Uma bela mulher surge da cozinha.

-Oi, amor! Quem é o seu amiguinho? -Kushina beijou a testa do filho e depois olhou para Sasuke, que ficara encantado com tanta beleza.

-O nome dele também é Sai e não tem onde morar. Ele pode ficar conosco? -Sasuke sentiu-se como um cachorrinho que fora abandonado na rua e Naruto, o menino que o encontrara e agora, perguntava para a mãe se podia fazer dele um bichinho de estimação.

-Bem, uma criança não pode ficar sozinha a esta hora da noite. Ele pode ficar, sim, mas converse melhor com seu pai quando ele chegar. -A mulher advertiu e em seguida encarou Sasuke. -Gostaria de jantar conosco, Sai?

Apenas confirmou com a cabeça, Sasuke não queria aceitar mas estava faminto. Antes de servir o jantar, Kushina entregou ao príncipe uma toalha e roupas limpas para que pudesse tomar um banho.

Após se lavar, saiu do banheiro e a mesa já estava posta, não deixou de notar os talheres, um garfo e uma faca para cada pessoa. Naruto falara todo o tempo:

-Acho que vou te chamar de Sai número dois, e o outro Sai vai ser o número um porque eu o conheço há mais tempo.

-Melhor não. -Respondeu.

Sentou ao lado de Kushina e Naruto, jantou e repetiu o prato, nunca comera com tanto gosto. Ao final, Kushina recolheu a louça.

-É hora de dormir, crianças.

Naruto indicou o quarto a Sasuke, havia apenas uma cama, o loiro retirou um colchonete do armário e o colocou no chão.

-Pronto, você dorme aqui!

-Teremos que dormir... _No mesmo quarto?_ -Sasuke perguntou meio envergonhado.

-É... -Naruto disse sem perceber a alteração na voz do Uchiha. -O Sai número um nunca se incomodou em dormir comigo.

_Sabia que tinha algo de muito estranho no loiro!_

O cara é alegre o tempo todo e, pensando bem, quando achava que era o verdadeiro Sai, tratava-o como se os dois tivessem um certo grau de intimidade. Uma idéia remota passou pela sua cabeça...

_Será que Sai e Naruto tinham um caso?_

Virou-se para encarar o loiro, mas este já se encontrava no mundo dos sonhos. Dormia agarrado a um travesseiro e, vez ou outra, roncava.

Sasuke decidiu dormir também e agradecer a sorte que tivera, se não fosse por Naruto estaria na rua com certeza. Sentiu-se bem, pela primeira vez após tantos anos, lembrou de como é a sensação de estar em família.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

A névoa estava densa o máximo que podia enxergar-se era o vulto de algumas árvores, e nada mais. Aos poucos, dissipa-se como por vontade própria revelando duas pessoas em pé e vários corpos estendidos pelo chão.

- _Vamos, Haku!_ -Ordenou ao companheiro. -Ainda temos um longo caminho pela frente.

-Não precisamos ter tanta pressa, Zabuza-san. Afinal, já conseguimos realizar a parte mais trabalhosa: Matar todos os guardas e atravessar ilegalmente a fronteira do país do Fogo. -Haku sorriu. -_A partir de agora, tudo fica mais fácil._

0X0--- MM ---0X0

**Unknow:** Mais um capítulo postado, até agora só se passaram dois dias durante toda a fic, o Haku e o Zabuza apareceram novamente e coisas começarão a andar mais rápido. Não só o Sai corre risco de morrer, mas também o Sasuke.

**Sem:** Continuem acompanhando para saber se isso vai terminar bem ou acabar em merda.

**Unknow:** Ei, um pouco de apoio moral ajuda! Vamos responder às reviews, faz tempo que não faço isso.

**Sem: **Para kinha Oliver

**Unknow:** O Neji foi tomado pelo espírito natalino e decidiu finalmente ajudar \o/, enquanto a Sakura às vezes ela parece gostar do Sasuke e, outras vezes, do Sai. Continuou na mesma, né? E claro que o Iruka serviu, eu prefiro trabalhar personagens secundários porque, geralmente os autores não deixam muita coisa explícita sobre eles e isso dá asas à minha imaginação.

**Sem:** Para Reneev

**Unknow:** No meu caso, eu só sinto enjoô quando viajo de ônibus, tomei um dramin e apaguei nas quatro primeiras horas de viagem, mas depois não dormi mais... O Iruka é mesmo fofo, não é? Pena que as pessoas não dão o valor que ele merece. Às vezes, também tenho prazer sádico de ver o Sasuke e a Sakura sofrerem.

**Sem: **Agradecimentos

**Unknow: **Para quem me mandou uma review, para quem favoritou a minha fic e para você também, pessoinha( posso te chamar assim?). Isso! Você mesma, aquela que eu desconheço a existência, mas que gosta e acompanha a fic. Um abraço, adoro todos(as) vocês!!

**Sem:** Ah, perdoem... Ontem, ela foi à praia, voltou espirrando e hoje, acordou com febre. Teve algumas alucinações mas nada muito sério.

0X0--- MM ---0X0


	9. Chapter 9

**AVISO: Hoje de tarde, vai passar o filme do 'Príncipe e o mendigo' no SBT com atores reais, parece meio idiota, mas acho que vou assistir para comparar com o livro. Quando passou a propaganda, eu imediatamente percebi que se tratava da obra, já o meu irmão perguntou: 'Peter pan?' Tive ânsias de sentar a mão na cara daquela criatura ignorante...**

**O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Durante a madrugada, Kakashi recebeu um chamado urgente para dirigir-se à área central do castelo onde Yamato e os três conselheiros estavam à sua espera.

-Sempre o último a chegar, Kakashi. –Jiraya disse em tom divertido, apesar da seriedade da situação. –Já sabe por que está aqui, certo?

-Tenho um palpite. –Como de costume, sua voz e movimentos estavam inalterados, o olhar aparentemente cansado das pressões rotineiras da sua vida de professor da nobreza, parecia que nada no mundo poderia surpreendê-lo.

-Enviamos várias aves-mensageiras para o forte que protege as fronteiras com o país da Água, uma simples inspeção de rotina para saber se tudo estava bem, mas ninguém nos respondeu. –Orochimaru detalhou a atual ocasião antes de dizer qual seria de fato a missão. –Inclusive, as aves sequer retornaram...

-Queremos que reúna um grupo de homens junto com Yamato e vão até lá para descobrir o que realmente aconteceu! –Tsunade achou que Orochimaru estava dando muitas voltas e impaciente, decidiu falar ela mesma.

O forte ficava a centenas de quilômetros da capital do país do fogo, seriam três dias de viagem se fossem a pé. Yamato foi o primeiro a se retirar, pois tinha que preparar os cavalos e, talvez também tivesse que recrutar os soldados porque Kakashi ainda não mexera um dedo sequer de onde estava.

Visivelmente, Tsunade era a mais irritada, não só pela seriedade da situação, mas também pelo fato de Kakashi continuar parado, na maior moleza, sem interesse por nada. Orochimaru a fitou, pedindo para ter paciência e não descontasse a ira no homem mascarado, Jiraya tomou apenas uma posição segura.

Até que Kakashi, finalmente decidiu falar:

-Sabe, o Sasuke...

Pelo visto, Kakashi estava preocupado com seu pupilo... Claro, ficaria fora por vários dias, então quem lecionaria para Sasuke? Óbvio, Tsunade não havia esquecido um minuto sequer do príncipe herdeiro.

-Não se preocupe, já providenciei tudo! Sasuke receberá aulas de um professor substituto que contratei recentemente para emergências como essa...

-Não é disso que queria falar...

-E o que é?

A curiosidade de Tsunade fora atiçada, não apenas a dela, mas dos demais conselheiros também.

-Parece que Sasuke finalmente aceitou a Sakura como sua futura esposa.

-Ah, que alívio! –O Uchiha criava caso há anos, dizendo que não queria de modo algum casar-se com a garota, no entanto as tradições estavam acima até mesmo da vontade do príncipe e estavam prometidos um ao outro desde o nascimento, então, finalmente Sasuke havia aceitado seu destino:

-É uma excelente notícia! Agora, terei um problema a menos para me preocupar.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

A luz do sol nascente atravessava a janela e incomodava-lhe os olhos, virou-se, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Levantou a cabeça, que horas são? Sem querer, adormecera na cama do Uchiha, estava tão cansado que...

Tirando o dia de cão que teve ontem, até que sua estadia no castelo era, de certa forma, aconchegante. A comida era excelente e os aposentos eram luxuosos, tudo com muito glamour.

Havia duas portas no quarto, a primeira, por onde entrara, ligava-se ao corredor. Abriu a segunda e descobriu um banheiro amplo cujas pias eram de mármore, delicadamente enfeitadas com objetos de prata. Seus olhos percorreram todo o ambiente e encontraram um ofurô.

Pegou uma toalha limpa e tomou um banho, lavou-se bem, pois no dia anterior não tivera essa oportunidade, ficara correndo de um lado para outro e usara a mesma roupa o dia todo, com o qual ainda dormiu.

Teve que pegar outra roupa do Uchiha, abriu o closet e encontrou uma variedade enorme de camisas, calças, sapatos, todos muito bem alinhados e separados em prateleiras. Sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável, não gostava de estar ali, utilizando os objetos de Sasuke, sem o consentimento deste.

Escolheu uma roupa qualquer e vestiu.

Alguém bateu na porta, achou que fosse Neji para trazer-lhe o café da manhã, abriu sem pensar e deparou-se com uma pessoa que não esperava ver.

_-Sakura?_

-Eu vim avisá-lo... –A Haruno falou em voz baixa, pondo o dedo indicador nos lábios, um pedido para que ficasse quieto. –Você está fora de perigo, por enquanto.

-Como assim?

-Ontem à noite, Yamato e Kakashi tiveram que viajar, e voltarão dentro de alguns dias. –Explicou antes de finalizar. –Até lá, terá tempo para pensar em como resolver seu problema ou até o Sasuke-kun retornar.

-Certo... –Sai disse reflexivo, apertando a palma de sua mão contra a maçaneta entreaberta.

-Bem, é só isso... Tchau! –Quis limitar a conversa o máximo possível, virou-se e já se afastava quando Sai a interrompeu:

-Ah, Sakura-san!

-O que é? –Perguntou ainda de costas.

-Obrigado!

Levou alguns segundos para assimilar a palavra, por fim, encarou-o com uma expressão incrédula.

-O que... Disse?

-Obrigado por ontem, por ter me ajudado. –Sai agora sorria para ela.

-NÃO PENSE QUE EU TE AJUDEI PORQUE FUI COM A SUA CARA! –Sakura gritava por nenhum motivo aparente enquanto apontava para Sai, que a observava sem jeito. –A verdade é que eu queria muito aqueles tecidos e, como você deixou que eu comprasse, achei que te devia esse favor.

-Não entendo... –Sai tinha uma dúvida que martelava em sua cabeça. –Se você realmente queria tanto, por que Sasuke nunca te deixou comprá-los?

-Ah, é que... –Sakura sorriu sem graça. –Como Sasuke é meu noivo, é ele quem paga minhas contas.

Segundos de silêncio.

-O QUÊ?! –Sai não acreditou no que acabou de ouvir. –Quer dizer que eu estou fazendo dívidas no nome do Sasuke?! –Teve que se segurar para não cair para trás.

Desse jeito, iria à falência, passaria o resto da vida naquele castelo... Trabalhando para pagar um tecido caríssimo.

-Calma, não é o fim do mundo... –Sakura tentou animá-lo. –É só ir embora antes que o Sasuke-kun volte, pode deixar que eu me entendo com ele.

Se soubesse como sair daquela gaiola dourada, já o teria feito...

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Sasuke tivera um sono igualmente tranqüilo, sem pesadelos ou perturbações até ser acordado de maneira abrupta por Naruto.

-ACORDA PRA CUSPIR, SAI NÚMERO DOIS!

Após o grito, o loiro pulou em cima dele, tirando-lhe o fôlego por alguns instantes. Sasuke recobrou os sentidos e armado de um travesseiro, expulsou-o de seu colchonete. Pôs o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, e inutilmente tentava ignorar o falatório de Naruto.

-Vamos logo, o café já está pronto!

Não que tivesse se dado por vencido, mas seu estômago também estava reclamando. Foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto, como Naruto também estava de pijama, optou por não trocar-se ainda.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou novamente Kushina, que lhe desejou bom dia e perguntou se dormira bem, fez isso o encarando e observando-o no fundo de seus olhos. Apenas respondeu que sim, um pouco corado, chegou a cozinha e viu um homem sentado à mesa junto a Naruto, ambos eram perfeita imagem e semelhança.

Não havia como negar que eram pai e filho, Minato ofereceu uma cadeira ao hóspede e pediu que acompanhasse a ele e Naruto no café da manhã.

Pelo modo de falar, Sasuke percebeu que o homem não era escandaloso como o filho, mesmo assim, antes deles somente havia visto duas pessoas tão parecidas fisicamente: Ele próprio e o Sai.

Falando nele, será que estava bem? Acreditou que sim, e parecia que conseguiu fingir ser o príncipe muito bem, caso contrário, haveria vários guardas nas ruas de Konoha à procura do príncipe desaparecido.

Depois do café, Naruto o convidou para passear pela cidade, Kushina interveio, dizendo que o convidado não poderia sair de pijama e entregou-lhe uma nova muda de roupas. Sasuke achou uma excelente oportunidade, pois teria como procurar um meio de voltar ao castelo.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-JIRAYA-SAMA! –Ebisu correu de encontro ao conselheiro que 'inspecionava' o banheiro feminino através de uma fresta da porta. –Francamente, o senhor deveria ser um exemplo, mas comete essas imoralidades com freqüência!

-E você? O que faz aqui? –Perguntou sobre a atitude suspeita do outro.

-O-Ora! –Gaguejou muito antes de dar a resposta. –E-Eu vi o senhor e vim até aqui para impedi-lo!

-Sei... –Jiraya não acreditou. –De qualquer forma, não atrapalhe minha 'pesquisa'!

-Só acho que, como conselheiro, o senhor tem tarefas mais importantes a cumprir.

-Minha pesquisa é importante! –Jiraya fez-se de ofendido. –E eu posso provar, afinal ninguém entende as mulheres melhor do que eu!

-O que pretende fazer, senhor?

-Vou fazer o Sasuke se apaixonar pela Sakura! –Disse convencido, se a informação de Kakashi era mesmo verdadeira, poderia ganhar o crédito de Ebisu e assim, poderia continuar sua 'pesquisa' sem ser interrompido.

-M-Mas, ele a detesta, senhor! Como pretende mudar a opinião de Sasuke-san sobre a noiva, apenas usando o conhecimento que tem sobre as mulheres?

-Saiba, meu caro... _Não há homem que resista ao charme de uma mulher amorosa_.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

**Unknow:** Ahn... Sem comentar a fic desta vez, vamos pular direto pras reviews. Sem, é a tua deixa!

**Sem:** Para Reneev

**Unknow:** Eu adoro insinuações de yaoi, mas adoro mesmo é o yaoi propriamente dito XDAcho que este capítulo foi mais light, com a saída do Kakashi e Yamato, o Sai pode relaxar um pouco, embora esteja endividado até a alma... Quem mandou ser bonzinho com a Sakura? Agora, agüenta!

**Sem:** Para Kinha Oliver

**Unknow:** Eu decidi reviver o Minato e a Kushina nesta minha fic porque eles são muito legais, isso significa que, pelo menos na minha fic, o Naruto nunca foi órfão e sempre viveu ao lado de uma família feliz. Ele merece, não? :)

**Sem:** Eu também tenho uma pergunta.

**Unknow:** Oh, pela primeira vez, você se interessou! Meus esforços finalmente estão rendendo frutos, diga qual a dúvida que a aflige, uvinha querida! Pergunte o que quiser e eu responderei.

**Sem:** O Sai tá usando a roupa do Sasuke, certo? Ele usa a cueca também?

**Unknow:** Isso lá é pergunta?!

**Sem:** Você prometeu.

**Unknow:** Para falar a verdade, eu nunca pensei nisso... Acho que se for limpinha, lavada, engomada, passada, não tem problema. Já sei, vamos fazer uma votação com as(os) leitoras(es): O Sai tá sem cueca, tá usando a cueca do Sasuke ou tá com a mesma cueca do dia anterior(o que eu acho improvável, eca!)?

0X0--- MM ---0X0


	10. Chapter 10

**O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

**CAPÍTULO X**

-Olá, Hinata-chan! –Cumprimentou Tenten ao encontrar a principal herdeira do clã Hyuuga passeando pelos jardins com sua irmã mais nova, Hanabi. –Faz algum tempo que não vejo vocês duas. Como estão?

Tenten era filha única do general do exército e desde pequena, estava acostumada a usar armas brancas apenas como forma de lazer, afinal o reino atravessava um período pacífico e nunca precisou empunhar uma espada para ferir alguém, inclusive treinava esgrima frequentemente com Neji e Sasuke.

Diferente dos Hyuuga e dos Uchiha, a família de Tenten não morava no castelo, mas ela possuía total liberdade para ir e vir, pois seu pai era um homem bastante influente.

Tenten era a única amiga de Hinata, inclusive ela mesma sabia disso porque a pequena Hyuuga nunca pôde sair do castelo e consequentemente, fazer novos amigos. Então, sempre que podia, Tenten ia visitá-la.

-Ah, Tenten-chan... Estamos muito bem. –Hinata curvou-se para agradecer a gentileza, mas parou ao vê-la fazer um gesto.

-Hinata, não é necessário... Você é da realeza, os outros que se curvam para você e não o contrário. –Tentou mudar de assunto. –Então, como vai o seu noivado com o Neji-san?

-Eu... Quase não o vejo mais... –Hinata desviou o olhar. –Já que vamos casar... De qualquer forma... Eu queria tornar isso o mais agradável possível, mas... Não sei, parece que ele tem raiva de mim...

Mesmo ainda sendo uma criança pequena, Hanabi conseguiu notar a tristeza na voz da irmã... Tenten suspirou e em seguida, falou em tom de reprovação:

_-Esse Neji... Não muda nunca!_

O Hyuuga afastou-se da coluna em cuja sombra escondera-se para ouvir toda a conversa. Por fim, retirou-se do mesmo modo que viera: Sem ser notado.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

**-**J-Jiraya-sama! Este é o quarto da Sakura-san! –Ebisu viu o conselheiro entrar de fininho no quarto da garota, sabia que ele não resistia às mulheres, mas Sakura ainda era uma criança. –O que o senhor está fazendo?!

Jiraya puxou Ebisu pelo braço, após ter feito o que pretendia, e arrastou o homem de óculos para trás de uma coluna, onde mantiveram-se escondidos.

-Observe e aprenda. –Disse apontando para Sakura, que caminhava pelo corredor de volta a seu quarto. Notou algo estranho, a porta de seu único aposento particular dentro daquele castelo estava aberta, e podia jurar que havia deixado fechada...

Alguém entrou em seu quarto sem permissão, já furiosa, olhou para ver se também havia mexido nas suas coisas, achou uma total falta de respeito. Quem quer que tenha sido o covarde que fizera aquilo, iria arrepender-se amargamente.

Tudo ainda estava em seu devido lugar, e para a sua surpresa, alguém havia deixado um buquê de rosas repousando em sua cômoda. Pegou-o para ter certeza se as flores eram reais ou não, encontrou um cartão junto a elas, nele estava escrito: 'Um presente do seu príncipe'.

Contudo, Sasuke não estava no castelo, logo não poderia ter sido ele que deixara as flores. Por outro lado, quase ninguém sabia dessa verdade, apenas ela, Sai e Neji. Uma hipótese passou por sua cabeça:

Um admirador secreto.

Será que algum dos dois garotos havia aproveitado a oportunidade e se declarado para ela? Ou ainda havia uma terceira pessoa? De qualquer modo, a sensação que sentia era extremamente agradável.

Sakura era comparada, com freqüência, a uma flor de cerejeira por conta de seu cabelo rosado, mas naquele momento realmente parecia uma rosa devido a vermelhidão de seu rosto. Nunca recebera um presente tão lindo e corar tornou-se inevitável.

O efeito do presente já se mostrava visível, ela que chegara praticamente espumando de raiva, agora estava anestesiada e afagava o buquê como se fosse um serzinho frágil que merecia cuidados. A porta do quarto estava entreaberta e Ebisu assistiu a rápida transformação da garota, boquiaberto, pois levara apenas alguns segundos.

-Jiraya-sama! O que o senhor escreveu naquele papel que ela leu?! –Perguntou ainda incrédulo para o conselheiro.

-Somente o que ela desejava. –Disse convencido de sua própria perspicácia em lidar com a natureza feminina.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

_-SHIKAMARU! PARA DE DORMIR NO CHÃO!!_

-Que neura. Eu não tô incomodando ninguém...

-Está, sim! –Do balcão, Ino apontou para ele. –Você está deitado no chão da floricultura, isso impede que os clientes caminhem com liberdade!

-Que clientes? –Girou um dos braços para mostrar em volta. –Não há clientes. A loja está vazia.

-Eles não entram porque tem um folgado deitado bem no meio da loja! –Ino disse com um tom de voz mais firme, subtendendo que queria dar a discussão por encerrada.

-Tá, vou me levantar. –Shikamaru não se importaria de fazer um esforço se a loira parasse de gritar.

Por azar, apareceu _outro loiro_ que também começou a gritar.

-EI, PESSOAL!

Naruto entrou correndo na floricultura e sem querer, tropeçou em Shikamaru, caindo de cara no chão.

-Putz, Naruto! –Shikamaru massageou as costelas, sentando-se no chão. –Que idéia foi essa?

-Ai, as flores! –Ino gritou ao ver que Naruto havia caído sobre algumas rosas e agora, reclamava da dor causada pelos espinhos. –Naruto, se você tiver machucado um botão sequer, eu vou te espancar até a morte!

-Qual é a dela? –Naruto tentava retirar alguns espinhos que ficaram presos no seu braço.

-Mulheres são assim. –Shikamaru começou uma conversa com uma ponta filosófica. –São alheias aos problemas dos homens, só querem saber delas mesmas.

-Ei, Naruto. Você está aqui? –Sasuke entrou na floricultura procurando pelo loiro que, sem explicação nenhuma, começou a correr e fora obrigado a segui-lo, pois ainda não conhecia as ruas e Naruto era seu 'guia turístico' na cidade.

-Gente, esse é o Sai número dois. –Naruto o apresentou para Shikamaru e Ino. –Ele tem o mesmo nome do Sai e quase a mesma cara também.

Shikamaru levantou-se e respondeu um simples 'olá' como simples cortesia, sua vontade era deitar novamente e voltar a dormir. Por sua vez, Ino estagnou por alguns instantes, o visitante inesperado era tão lindo quanto o Sai.

-Muito prazer, eu sou Yamanaka Ino! –A garota soltou as flores que estava recolhendo e agarrou o braço de Sasuke. –De onde veio? Deve estar faminto após toda essa confusão! Venha, eu vou te servir um chá!

Sasuke não entendia como as garotas conseguiam ser tão possessivas, sendo que sequer eram namorados, apenas haviam acabado de se conhecer. Ino o arrastou pelo braço sob os olhares surpresos de Shikamaru e Naruto, que não tiveram outra escolha, a não ser segui-los também.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Neji, onde você estava? –Sai perguntou, pois não o vira durante a manhã inteira.

-Não tenho que dar satisfações da minha vida a você. –Neji respondeu ríspido. –Não pense que é o único que tem problemas a resolver.

-Você fala desse modo grosseiro, mas eu percebi que não é tão frio quanto quer demonstrar. –Sai sorriu diante da expressão de incredulidade do Hyuuga.

-Como assim?

-Lembra quando você disse que se divertiria ao me ver pisar em ovos até ser descoberto? –Sai começou a explicar a falha na postura que Neji adotou. –Se realmente fosse sádico, não teria me contado nada e ontem mesmo eu seria pego e você poderia ter assistido a tudo de camarote.

Neji ficou calado por vários segundos enquanto Sai sorria satisfeito. Voltou a falar para trazer mais um alerta e talvez, prepará-lo para o pior.

-Às três, começará a aula com seu professor substituto. Não precisa preocupar-se com ele, aquela anta não sabe diferenciar uma formiga de uma azeitona. Contudo, ele vai tirar esse seu risinho idiota da cara.

-Como assim?

-EU SOU O SEU PROFESSOR SUBSTITUTO! PRAZER EM CONHECÊ-LO, JOVEM PRÍNCIPE!!

Sai ficou assustado, somente havia ele e o professor na sala e Sai estava sentado bem próximo, não havia motivos para o homem gritar daquele jeito. Além disso, o tal professor possuía um visual extravagante com cabelo tigela e uma roupa verde colada ao corpo.

-MEU NOME É MAITO GAI, O ETERNO RIVAL DE KAKASHI E MUITO MELHOR LECIONADOR QUE ELE! PREPARE-SE! VOCÊ VAI APRENDER COMIGO EM UMA HORA O QUE ELE NÃO FOI CAPAZ DE TE ENSINAR EM UMA SEMANA!!

-_Socorro..._ –A voz de Sai saiu fraca, pedindo ajuda a ninguém em especial, pelo visto seria uma aula bem longa...

0X0--- MM ---0X0

**Unknow:** Primeiro, vamos responder às reviews e ao final, vamos dizer o resultado da votação, ok?

**Sem:** Ora, por que não diz logo... Ahn, quero dizer, para Reneev

**Unknow:** O pobrezinho do Sai não tem um minuto de sossego, como eu sou cruel XD.

Se bem que agora não é só o Sai, agora o Sasuke vai ter que aturar a Ino... Quanto a yaoi, aguarde os próximos capítulos porque a chapa vai esquentar!\o/

**Sem:** Para Kinha Oliver

**Unknow:** Será que o Sai vai conseguir pagar essa dívida algum dia? Acho que não XD Bem, a intenção do Kakashi era aliviar a tensão de todos falando ao menos uma notícia boa, ele não imaginava que o Jiraya fosse usar essa informação...

**Sem:** Agora, diz, qual foi o resultado.

**Unknow:** Por lógica, ficou decidido que o Sai está usando uma cueca limpa do Sasuke, embora...

**Sem:** Embora?

**Unknow:** ...Por decisão unânime, todas preferem o Sai sem cueca, ou melhor, sem roupa alguma \o/ \o/ \o/

0X0--- MM ---0X0


	11. Chapter 11

**O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

_CAPÍTULO XI_

Sakura passou o restante do dia pensando quem seria o suposto 'príncipe' que lhe enviara flores de manhã cedo.

Seria Neji? Improvável, o Hyuuga ignora a existência de todas as damas da corte e inclusive de Hinata, sua própria noiva,_ se duvidar ele joga em outro time..._

Porém, se fossem assim, Sasuke também faria parte desse time, visto que as atitudes de ambos com relação ao sexo oposto são muito semelhantes.

Não! Sakura, pare de pensar nessa hipótese infundada! O seu noivo é o exemplo da perfeição! Sasuke é _perfeito_! Ele não pode ser..._ Gay_.

Saíra ainda pequenina do castelo onde morava com os pais e teve que mudar-se sozinha para outra fortaleza na qual aprenderia como ser a rainha ideal para o futuro rei do país do Fogo.

Falando nisso, por onde andava Sasuke? O segundo dia sem a presença do príncipe legítimo trazia-lhe um certo temor.

_E se ele tivesse fugido...?_

_E se ele tivesse abandonado o trono...?_

_E se ele a tivesse abandonado...?_

Como poderia retornar ao castelo no qual nascera, somente para visitar os pais e esbanjar luxo sem estar casada com o Uchiha? Este era seu propósito de vida e se não conseguisse realizá-lo...

... Como poderia viver com a _vergonha_?

Sentiu-se perdida e angustiada.

E pensar que tudo começara devido a um ramalhete de rosas.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Aqui está o chá, Sai-kun. –Ino nem perguntara se Sasuke gostava de chá ou não, serviu-lhe uma xícara e sentou-se ao lado da mesa.

O garoto não estava nem um pouco à vontade com aquela atenção excessiva.

-Então, Sai-kun, de onde você é? Mora aqui? –A loira começou a bombardeá-los com várias perguntas comprometedoras, Sasuke não poderia responder a verdade, estava disfarçado sob uma identidade falsa.

-Er... Não.

-Tem namorada?

-Não.

-Pretende ser padre... ?

-Ahn?

-O outro Sai-kun estudava para se tornar padre, e já que vocês são parecidos, talvez também tenham vocações parecidas...

-Não, eu não...

-Ótimo!

Ino continuou a fitar o rapaz sentado à mesa e listar suas qualidades:

Moreno.

Lindo.

Solteiro.

E não tem vocação para o sacerdócio.

_Perfeito._

-EI, INO! TAMBÉM QUERO CHÁ! –Naruto segurava uma xícara vazia enquanto Shikamaru parecia alheio à situação.

-CALA A BOCA, NARUTO! Eu só convidei o Sai-kun! –Ino fuzilou com o olhar. –Você e o Shikamaru estão aqui de penetras!

-Vamos, Naruto! –Shikamaru tentou não demonstrar interesse, mas a frase que saiu parecia autoritária. –Se continuarmos aqui, só vamos ficar de 'vela'.

-'Vela'?! –Sasuke engoliu em seco.

O loiro olhou sério para Shikamaru e assentiu com a cabeça. Levantaram e caminharam rumo à porta, indiferentes ao sorriso de Ino e a expressão confusa do Uchiha.

-Espera, Naruto... ! –Sasuke tinha a intenção de segui-los, porém Ino segurou fortemente seu pulso, impedindo que os acompanhasse.

O Uchiha apenas ouviu o som da porta se fechando.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-EU SABIA QUE ERA O MELHOR! –Gai levou o punho fechado ao peito, com olhos lacrimejantes. –SOU MESMO UM EXCELENTE PROFESSOR! MUITO MELHOR QUE O KAKASHI! O JOVEM PRÍNCIPE APRENDEU TUDO O QUE EU FALEI!

-Eu aprenderia mais se você não gritasse tanto... –Sai normalmente não seria tão irônico, porém mal conseguia ler o que estava escrito nos livros com tanto barulho atrapalhando.

-ARGH! EU SINTO MUITO! SINTO MUITÍSSIMO!

Tentou focar-se na leitura, contudo o som da porta abrindo seguido de um grito retirou toda a sua concentração.

-EU TE DESAFIO! –Um garotinho de, aparentemente, sete anos corria em direção a Sai com toda a fúria que possuía. –O TÍTULO DE REI SERÁ MEU!

Antes que Sai pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, o moleque tropeça no nada e cai de cara no chão.

-KONOHAMARU-KUN! PARE COM ISSO! –Ebisu surge tentando remediar a situação. –POR FAVOR, PERDOE-O SASUKE-SAMA, ELE É SÓ UMA CRIANÇA NÃO SABE O QUE FAZ!

-Sim! –Gai iniciou um discurso. –Às vezes, o fogo da juventude nos faz perder o controle de nossas próprias ações!

-DROGA! ISTO AQUI É UMA ARMADILHA?! –Konohamaru contorcia-se de dor ainda no chão.

-Não tem problema nenhum. –Sai falou sem jeito diante daquela caótica, para não dizer 'cômica', cena. –Ele não fez nada...

-O QUÊ?! –Konohamaru levantou-se em um pulo. –ENTÃO, VOCÊ CONSIDERA A MINHA PRESENÇA DESPREZÍVEL?! EU TE MOSTRO, SEU...

-KONOHAMARU-KUN, JÁ CHEGA! –Ebisu encarou muito sério. –Todos sabem qual é a punição para quem tenta dar um golpe de estado!

Sai abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, então ele era o único que não sabia?

-É claro que eu sei, não sou idiota. –Konohamaru disse e Sai sentiu como se fosse uma indireta. –Mas, se eu desafiá-lo para um duelo e ele aceitar, disputando a coroa e eu vencer, me tornaria rei sem ir contra as nossas leis.

É só uma possibilidade remota, Konohamaru-kun. –Ebisu levou a mão à testa. –Que rei colocaria em jogo sua própria coroa?

O garotinho não deu ouvidos e tentou atacar mais uma vez, Sai sentiu-se perdido em meio às juras de rivalidade de Konohamaru e discursos ilógicos de ambos os professores.

Precisava urgentemente de qualquer desculpa, qualquer brecha, para fugir pela tangente.

Suas preces de certa forma, foram atendidas, viu Sakura passando pelo corredor, era sua chance, correu até ela e disse em tom de voz firme para que Gai e Ebisu pudessem escutar.

-Ah, Sakura! Que bom que eu te encontrei! Eu desejava justamente falar com você! –Nem olhava para a garota, queria certificar-se de que era ouvido. –Vamos para o jardim! Lá poderemos conversar melhor!

-Ficou doido? –Sakura sussurrou. –Não temos nada para conversar.

-Por favor, apenas disfarce. –Murmurou de volta, a garota entendeu o recado e seguiram até o jardim.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Ei, Shikamaru! –Naruto chamou-o pelo nome várias vezes até perceber que o Nara retornara à realidade.

-O que foi?

-Por que você disse aquilo? –Naruto perguntou confuso. –Pensei que você gostasse da Ino.

-E gosto.

-Então, por quê... –O loiro parecia ainda mais confuso.

-Lembra quando conhecemos o Sai? –Foi a vez de Shikamaru questionar.

-O Sai número um ou dois? –Shikamaru deu um tapa na própria testa, como Naruto conseguia dificultar uma pergunta tão simples?

-Aquele que é nosso amigo há anos e não esse que apareceu hoje.

-Ah, sim! Eu lembro! E o que tem? –Naruto continuava sem entender.

-A Ino se apaixonou por ele à primeira vista. –Shikamaru trouxe as lembranças à tona. –Porém logo descobriu que ele entraria para o sacerdócio e ficou muito triste.

-Eu... Sabia que a Ino gostava do Sai, mas achei que ela já tivesse se conformado. –Parou um instante para refletir e depois voltou a caminhar para acompanhar os passos do Nara. –E você? Por que não se declara?

-Simplesmente porque ela não está a fim.

-Não seria você que não está a fim? –Naruto tentou trazer alguma luz àquela discussão que, aparentemente, não ia dar em lugar nenhum.

-Ambas as respostas. –Shikamaru parou de andar por fim. –O fato é que Ino ainda gosta do Sai e o aparecimento desse 'outro' apenas comprovou o que já era certo.

-E daí? Você deveria conquistá-la!

-Vou explicar de forma mais simples... –Shikamaru encarou o loiro. –_Eu não me_ _importaria em lutar por ela se o sentimento fosse recíproco._

Naruto calou completamente enquanto Shikamaru sentou-se em um banco próximo com sua pose relaxada.

-Mas... mas... Você não está sozinho! –Naruto tentava contra-argumentar. –Eu sou seu amigo! Poderei te ajudar para o que precisar!

-Então, é pior do que estar sozinho... –Shikamaru cruzou os braços. –Não é por nada, não, mas eu conheço muito bem o tipo de 'ajuda' que você oferece, Uzumaki Naruto. Por favor, me poupe, eu já tenho problemas demais...

-_Com licença._

A voz de uma terceira pessoa chamara a atenção de ambos, olharam para o lado e encararam dois tipos bastante estranhos, evidentemente eram estrangeiros.

O homem possuía parte do rosto enfaixado e carregava uma espada do mesmo tamanho ou talvez maior que seu próprio corpo.

O garoto tinha longos cabelos negros e usava roupas atípicas aos demais garotos que moravam na região.

-O que foi? –Shikamaru os observou com desconfiança enquanto Naruto levara um susto ao ver aquelas pessoas aparecerem de repente e aparentemente, do nada.

-_Será que poderiam nos dar uma informação?_ –Haku sorria gentil.

---------------------------------

**Unknow:** Haku e Zabuza reapareceram, desta vez, em Konoha. O que será que vai acontecer daqui para frente? Façam suas apostas!

**Sem:** Eu acho que vão encontrar o Sasuke.

**Unknow:** Hm... Será? De qualquer forma, vamos responder às reviews.

**Sem:** Para Reneev

**Unknow:** Meu sonho é ver o Sai pelado embora eu também adore a roupitcha que ele usa no _anime/manga_. Sai e Neji íntimos? Não é má idéia...

**Sem:** Para Kinha Oliver

**Unknow:** SaiNeji ou NejiHina? Oh, dúvida cruel! Sai e Sasuke torturados e agonizando (É modo de falar)... Que dureza! Hehe... Yaoi... Hehehehe... (pensamentos poluídos)... Não vou dizer nada a respeito, mas vou acrescentar uma pitada de romance, se tudo correr como planejado um dos casais terá seu primeiro beijo no capítulo treze.

**Sem: **Para Diessika

**Unknow:** Bem- vinda à família "O príncipe e o mendigo"!\o/

Seria uma opinião sincera ou um grito desesperado do fundo da alma?

Todas as minhas fics de Naruto contém yaoi e esta não poderia (ou saberia) escrever diferente.

Minha vontade era de agradar a todos mas infelizmente eu não consigo :(

De qualquer forma, fico muito feliz com a sua review e também por saber que gostou da minha fic :)

-----------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

**CAPÍTULO XII**

-Chegamos, Kakashi-sempai. –Disse Yamato após avistar o forte.

Não desceram dos cavalos e permaneceram à frente dos demais soldados, pois eram que tinham melhor experiência no campo de batalha.

Mantinham-se alertas, poderiam sofrer algum tipo de ataque inimigo e caso acontecesse _o pior_, alguém teria que sobreviver para retornar ao castelo e avisar a todos.

-Estranho... Não há nenhum sinal de vida... –Kakashi comentou.

-Então, devemos invadir logo?

-Não, temos que ser cautelosos. –Virou-se para os homens que os acompanhavam e disse em voz alta. –Acamparemos aqui e amanhã, iniciaremos uma varredura pela área.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Quem são vocês? –Naruto perguntou hesitante.

-Somos apenas estrangeiros... –Haku respondeu gentilmente e mais uma vez, sorriu. –Procuramos uma estalagem para passarmos a noite.

O loiro corou após receber o sorriso do garoto de longos cabelos negros enquanto Shikamaru continuou a encará-los com desconfiança.

-Olha aqui, nós não...

-Tem uma perto da minha casa! Podem se hospedar lá!

-Naruto!

Shikamaru puxou-o pelo braço, tomando uma distância considerável para que pudessem ter uma conversa mais reservada, porém ainda sob a vista dos dois estrangeiros.

-Kushina-san não te ensinou que não se deve falar com estranhos? –O moreno falou como se tentasse colocar alguma razão na cabeça oca do amigo.

-Qual o problema em ajudar os outros?

-O único problema é que você se apega facilmente a pessoas que, muitas vezes, nem conhece. –Shikamaru disse repreensivo. –Lembra daquele dia no mercado? Foi você que disse que deveríamos confiar no tal do Mizuki e ele quase roubou nosso dinheiro.

-Mas, Shikamaru... Desta vez é diferente!

-Por que seria diferente?

_-Aquela é a menina mais linda que eu já vi!_

-Ahn?!

-Então, poderia nos indicar onde fica a estalagem? –A pergunta de Haku deu fim à discussão entre os dois amigos.

-EU LEVO VOCÊS ATÉ LÁ! –Naruto adiantou-se antes que o Nara o interrompesse novamente.

-Eu agradeceria muito.

-Naruto, escuta, ele não é... –Shikamaru ainda tentou alertá-lo.

-Falo com você depois! –Já distanciado, o loiro acenava para o amigo.

-Deixa pra lá! Cedo ou tarde, ele vai descobrir... –Disse para si mesmo. –... _Nem_ _que seja na lua-de-mel. _

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Ei, Ebisu! –Jiraiya chamou-o e o professor saiu de fininho, deixando que Gai distraísse Konohamaru.

-Sim, Jiraiya-sama?

-Onde estão o Sasuke e a Sakura? –Perguntou, olhando para os lados.

-Foram em direção ao jardim, senhor. –Ebisu noticiava os fatos igual a um espião. –Sasuke-sama disse que desejava falar a sós com ela.

-Ótimo! Tudo ocorre como planejei! –O conselheiro usou uma frase de efeito, parecendo ter o controle da situação. –Vamos, Ebisu!

-Para onde?

-Assistir ao encontro dos dois, oras! – Disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. –É a única maneira de provar que minhas teorias são tiro e queda!

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Sai-kun, você nem tocou no chá...

-Não estou com fome. –Não mentiu, embora tivesse omitido a verdade. Queria afastar-se da presença da garota o mais rápido possível.

-Nem tocou nos biscoitos também...

-Ino... –Ela sorriu quando a chamara pelo nome. –A verdade é que eu não quero incomodar você. –Agora, contara uma mentira.

-Imagina! Incômodo nenhum!

-Mas, inclusive, você deixou o balcão da floricultura para me receber... –Ao dizer isso, percebeu que a garota estagnou.

-AI, MEU DEUS! A FLORICULTURA! –Ino levantou-se da cadeira em um pulo. –SÓ UM INSTANTE, EU VOLTO JÁ!

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Chegaram ao jardim sem dizer uma palavra, Sakura observava as flores com tristeza e, vez ou outra, suspirava.

Sai fingia também observar as flores, porém não retirava os olhos da garota, que parecia perdida em pensamentos.

Achou estranho ela ter concordado facilmente com seu pedido de ajuda, por isso não baixava a guarda, esperando algum tipo de reação violenta.

No entanto, ela parecia realmente deprimida.

-Problemas? –Sorriu, tentando quebrar o gelo. –Eu posso ajudar?

-Claro que não... –A garota virou o rosto.

-Já sei, um amor não-correspondido. –Encarou Sai, surpresa, jamais esperaria que ele acertasse.

-Mas, você é padre! –Sakura rebateu. –Não deveria saber dessas coisas!

-Sei mais do que imagina. –Sorriu novamente. –_Afinal, eu também já me_ _apaixonei._

Sakura permaneceu calada por alguns instantes tentando assimilar a informação que acabara de receber.

-O QUÊ?! –Afastara-se alguns passos. –Padre tarado! Vá para o inferno!

-As pessoas vêem os religiosos como santos. –Sai continuou. –Mas, somos apenas seres humanos cheios de defeitos.

-Seres humanos que deveriam dar o exemplo! –Sakura retornara ao seu jeito estourado de sempre. –Se entende de amores não-correspondidos é porque levou um fora dessa pessoa por quem se apaixonou! –Argumentou, maldosa.

_-Não, ela também gostava de mim._

A garota esperava uma confirmação, porém ficara confusa ao ver Sai negar de uma maneira tão triste.

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada, exatamente nada. –Sai suspirou, o modo como falava parecia um desabafo. –Eu já era seminarista na época e não pudemos... Enfim, não deu certo.

Sakura não sabia o que dizer, percebeu pelo tom de voz e expressão facial que Sai dizia a verdade. Queria consolá-lo, mas somente conseguiria fazê-lo sentir-se pior.

Uma dúvida insistente martelava em sua cabeça e quase não encontrou forças para perguntar:

_-Você... Ainda gosta dela?_

-Não sei. –Sai vislumbrou o pôr-do-sol, reflexivo. –Ainda dói um pouco quando penso nela.

-----------------------------

**Unknow:** Semana passada eu comemorei uma data muito especial, mas como eu estava sem computador não pude avisar vocês.

**Sem:** Peraí, eu achava que seu aniversário fosse em dezembro...

**Unknow:** Não, uva bobinha... Eu completei três meses de FF e, consequentemente, desta fic também. Cadê meus presentes? :D

**Sem:** Aqui estão: Um beijo, um abraço e parabéns.

**Unknow:** Uva mala! O fato é que eu preparei uma surpresa especial para as pessoinhas que acompanham a fic. Logo na seqüência, poderão ler o capítulo treze ;)

------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

_**Capítulo XIII**_

Naruto os acompanhou até a entrada da estalagem, desejava muito estar a sós com a menina, porém ela sempre estava ao lado do brutamontes com o rosto enfaixado.

-Se quiserem eu apresento a cidade a vocês! –O loiro antecipou antes que dissessem algo. Na realidade, queria passear somente com a garota, não se importaria com a presença do cara-de-múmia se ela também estivesse.

-Vá você, Haku. –Zabuza respondeu. –Eu tenho que fazer a reserva do quarto e isso vai demorar algum tempo. –Retirou a mochila das mãos de Haku e pôs nas costas.

-Mas, Zabuza-san...

-Seria bom se adiantássemos um pouco o serviço, não acha? –Disse encarando o parceiro.

_Conhecer os arredores da cidade traria uma excelente vantagem no momento da fuga, depois que assassinassem o herdeiro do trono._

-Sim, Zabuza-san. –O moreno confirmou.

Naruto não entendeu nada, mas ficou satisfeito por ter apenas a companhia da _linda garota._

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Escurecera já há algum tempo e as luzes do castelo acendiam aos poucos. Do jardim, tinha-se uma ampla visão do céu naquela noite: Sem estrelas e a lua parcialmente coberta por nuvens.

-Parece que vai chover. –Sai dirigiu-se à garota. –É melhor entrarmos logo. –Teve uma surpresa assim que a encarou.

-Está chorando?

-Não, eu só... Caiu um cisco no meu olho... –Sakura tentava inutilmente secar as lágrimas que escorriam.

Por que estava tão triste de repente? Se estava mal ficara ainda pior depois de ouvir que Sai gostara, gostava ou gosta de outra pessoa.

_A incerteza dele era o que mais machucava._

Pensou em si mesma e em Sasuke. Os dois eram prometidos um ao outro desde o nascimento e tinha seu futuro garantido como a próxima rainha do País do Fogo.

Acreditava ter atingido a felicidade por ter o que muitas mulheres desejavam, porém jamais alcançariam. Então, por que colocar tudo a perder?

_Acreditava que era feliz._

Sentiu o moreno tocar em seu queixo com uma das mãos, fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça para encará-lo bastante sério. Sakura corou diante daquela aproximação inesperada.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

O luar encoberto por nuvens despertava o medo de uma forte tempestade que estava por vir. Além disso, a luz natural da noite servia como um guia para atravessar as ruas mal-iluminadas.

Aparentemente, dois garotos pareciam não temer a escuridão. Haku estava alerta o tempo todo enquanto Naruto ainda estava vislumbrado com a beleza do moreno.

Com certeza, era a garota mais linda que já vira em toda a sua vida, contudo ela não parecia nem um pouco interessada.

Já havia decidido, seria com ela que daria seu _primeiro beijo_.

-Vamos fazer uma pausa. –Disse, parando de caminhar. –Aqui é um bom lugar para descansar.

-Haku olhou ao redor da praça, o único poste à vista estava apagado, somente o que garantia alguma claridade era o luar.

-Não sei, Naruto-kun, pode ser perigoso... –O loiro corou ao notar que ela já aprendera seu nome. Olhando bem, a garota era bem mais alta, teria que fazê-la curvar-se caso quisesse beijá-la.

-Aqui é o melhor lugar para apreciar o luar. –Mal terminou a frase, e nuvens espessas encobriram a lua, deixando a noite em completa escuridão.

Naruto não enxergava um palmo à frente do nariz, de repente ouviu passos que se afastavam.

_Não! Será que ela fugira e o deixara sozinho?!_

-Naruto-kun...

Era a voz dela que o chamava! Passos aproximavam-se e sentiu a mão dela pousar em seu ombro, não hesitou e a puxou para um beijo.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Padre... O que está fazendo...?

-Quietinha... – Disse com uma voz suave. –Fecha os olhos...

Lembrou do ramalhete de rosas que recebera, encarando o moreno. Seria ele o admirador secreto?

Sakura fechou os olhos e, instintivamente, _entreabriu os lábios_.

Do alto de uma das janelas do castelo, alguém os observava.

-Nem acredito, parece que seu plano realmente deu certo! –Ebisu dizia com incredulidade para Jiraiya, que adotara um ar convencido.

-E depois falam que minha pesquisa é inútil! –Jogou uma indireta no professor e em sua falsa conduta moral de preservar o pudor das damas. –Mal sabem que para compreender uma mulher, tem-se que observá-la...

-Espere, Jiraiya-sama! –Ebisu apontou para os dois que estavam no jardim, _algo_ _estava prestes a acontecer_.

Sai retirou um lenço da camisa e enxugou as lágrimas da garota.

-Prontinho! –Sakura abriu os olhos e encontrou o moreno sorrindo para ela. De certa forma, ficara desapontada.

-Mulheres são bem emotivas. –Começou ele. –A Ino também...

_Ino?! Quem é essa?!_ Agarrou-o pela gola da camisa com raiva.

-NÃO FALE DELA! NÃO QUERO SABER DELA, SEU TREMENDO IMBECIL! –Sai apenas ouvia calado e assustado a garota perder o controle sobre as próprias emoções.

Sakura o empurrou e foi embora, extremamente irritada.

No alto da janela, Jiraiya assistira a tudo, abismado. Porém, se estivesse em uma janela mais próxima, teria a confirmação de que o garoto não era o príncipe.

-Mas, como é que pode? Ela brigou com ele?!

-Sua teoria precisa ser revisada, Jiraiya-sama. –Ebisu debochou. –Se funcionasse de fato, o senhor já teria conseguido _domar_ a conselheira Tsunade.

_-Como é que é?!_

O professor começou a suar frio, não poderia ser verdade... Tremendo, olhou para trás e encontrou Tsunade furiosa.

-Eu ia bater apenas no Jiraiya por ele ter faltado ao serviço. –Ameaçou com um sorriso sádico. –Mas, pelo visto, tem mais um engraçadinho que precisa de um corretivo.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Puxara com força a garota e sem querer, bateram os dentes quando os lábios encontraram-se. A princípio, ela demonstrara alguma resistência, porém logo cedeu.

De olhos fechados, focava-se apenas em sentir o gosto dela.

A lua ressurgiu no céu e Naruto, ainda beijando-a, abriu lentamente os olhos. Desejava ver aqueles dois orbes castanho-claros.

E os encontrou negros como a mais profunda escuridão.

_Havia beijado outra pessoa._

-AAAH!! –Naruto gritou ao se afastar do moreno de cabelos desalinhados. Não queria acreditar que beijara... Um garoto.

Sasuke ficou igualmente pasmo, escondendo a boca com as duas mãos. Conseguira despistar Ino e começou a procurar o caminho de volta para a casa dos Uzumaki. Sentira-se aliviado ao reencontrar Naruto, no entanto, este o recebera com um beijo na boca.

E o mais estranho..._ Não conseguira reagir_.

-QUE NOJO!ECA! –Naruto gritava, chamando a atenção de Haku, chamando a atenção de Haku, que estava um pouco mais à frente.

-O que foi, Naruto-kun? –O loiro calou, não queria que ela soubesse.

-Nada, não. –Forçou seu melhor sorriso.

-E quem é você? –Haku apontou para Sasuke.

-Meu nome é Sai. –Disfarçou. –Naruto e eu somos...

-Namorados?

-Amigos! –Os dois responderam em uníssono.

-Vou para casa... –Naruto estava chateado, a pergunta de Haku era a prova de que ela vira tudo. Com certeza, não queria mais saber dele.

-Eu vou com você... –Sasuke falou para o loiro, que o encarou irritado e disse por entre os dentes:

_-Não me siga._

Sasuke fechou a cara e caminhou para a direção oposta, embora não tivesse para onde ir.

Haku apenas os observou sem dizer uma palavra.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

**Unknow:** Comemorando três meses de aniversário, este fim de semana postei dois capítulos de uma vez.

**Sem:** Tem certeza de que foram apenas três meses? Pareceu ser bem mais tempo...

**Unknow:** O que está insinuando?

**Sem:** Er... Vamos responder às reviews.

**Unknow:** É assim que eu gosto.

**Sem:** Para Reneev

**Unknow:** Minha contribuiçãozinha para a campanha "Transforme o mundo em um lugar melhor com o yaoi", para falar a verdade, li algumas fics sasunaru antes de escrever este capítulo e notei que há um certo 'padrão' que as ficwriters costumam seguir, então decidi inovar e fazer um pouquinho diferente.

**Sem:** Para Kinha Oliver

**Unknow:** Você adivinhou algumas coisas que eu ia colocar no capítulo mas eu deixei por isso mesmo :P Também senti uma peninha do Shikamaru mas, por outro lado, a Ino também gosta do Sai e não é correspondida... E o Sem quer dirigir a palavra a você.

**Sem:** A... A... Amiguinha! Pela primeira vez alguém não me ignorou!\o/

**Unknow:** Vejam como o bichinho ficou feliz :)

-------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

**O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

_**Capítulo XIV**_

Iruka visitava a família Uzumaki assim como fazia todas as noites. Sentara à mesa da cozinha com Minato e Kushina, conversavam frivolidades, quando ouviu a porta da frente bater forte.

_Com certeza, Naruto havia chegado._

O professor cumprimentou o aluno, que passou direto sem responder.

-Naruto? –Minato levantou-se da cadeira em direção ao filho e o encontrou subindo as escadas. –Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntou preocupado, sabia que existia um motivo para o garoto estar diferente.

A lembrança do beijo surgiu em sua mente, os quais Naruto preferiu ignorar, aquilo foi uma experiência horripilante que merecia ser esquecida.

-Não é nada. –Virou-se para encarar o pai. –Só estou cansado e quero dormir logo.

-Entendo, e cadê o seu amigo Sai?

-Não me trate como se eu fosse a babá dele! –Naruto respondeu de um modo estranhamente mal-educado antes de correr para o quarto.

-Naruto nunca agiu dessa forma... –Minato comentou com Iruka e Kushina, ao voltar para a cozinha.

-Não se preocupe, Minato-san... –Iruka respondeu. –Provavelmente, ele e o Sai brigaram, mas logo fazem as pazes.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Sentou-se na varanda para observar o jardim e as pequenas gotas de água que caíam ganharem força, encharcando as plantas e o solo. Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu a chegada de outra pessoa:

-Pare de encarar a chuva e olhe para si mesmo. –Neji disse para Sai, absorto em pensamentos. –_Você é emo, por acaso?_

-Hm... Acho que esse ambiente triste e sombrio está mais ligado ao ultrarromantismo, geração "mal do século"...

-Não preciso que me dê aulas de literatura. –Permanece em pé ao lado de Sai. –No que estava pensando?

-Em algumas coisas...

-Aposto que a senhorita Sakura está no meio. –Sai balançou a cabeça e suspirou, já esperava um comentário assim vindo de Neji.

-Toda vez que conversamos você menciona o nome dela como se isso tivesse alguma coisa a ver comigo. –Aproveitou a oportunidade para provocar o Hyuuga. –Quem está perdidamente apaixonado pela Sakura é você.

-Está com ciúmes de mim ou dela? –Neji debochou. –Lamento, mas você não faz meu tipo. Quanto a Sakura, bem... Ela é um excelente partido.

-Na realidade, tenho a impressão de que você quer livrar-se dela. –Sai deduziu, apesar de Neji referir-se a ela com freqüência, tratava-a como se fosse um estorvo.

-Eu só a considero bonita quando está de boca fechada... Em qualquer outro momento, prefiro manter distância. Já o Sasuke, não a suporta de modo algum.

-Não falei? Está apaixonado.

-Ela também não faz meu tipo.

-E quem faz o seu tipo?

-Hm... Ficou curioso? Se quiser, eu digo para você.

-Não é isso... Até entendo que, como noivo da Sakura, Sasuke a queira bem longe. –Sai olhou para Neji antes de fazer uma ressalva. –No entanto, não compreendo o que você ganharia se os dois viessem a se separar...

Um comentário maldoso escapou de seus lábios, já estava acostumado a rebater as palavras venenosas do Hyuuga.

-... A menos que você goste do Uchiha e o deseje somente para si.

Esperava que Neji retrucasse, contudo ele apenas sorriu e o olhou de relance.

_-Garoto esperto..._

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Era só o que faltava... –Sasuke olhou para o céu escuro do qual caíam as gotas de chuva, chocando-se tão forte contra seu rosto a ponto de machucar.

Começou a questionar-se porque estava naquela condição deplorável e listou os fatos que lhe aconteceram nos últimos dias, desde que trocara de identidade com Sai, há três dias.

Por falar nele, como estaria o seu sósia? Levando em consideração que ainda não apareceram guardas vasculhando a cidade à procura do herdeiro do trono, tudo indicava que Sai conseguira manter a farsa.

-Aquele cretino... Deve estar adorando todo o luxo do meu castelo...

Tossiu forte, precisava encontrar um abrigo para passar a noite, caso contrário morreria, _literalmente_, de frio.

Nas ruas pelas quais andou a maioria das lâmpadas dos postes estavam apagadas, outras foram quebradas de propósito. As poucas que funcionavam mal conseguiam vencer a escuridão, e a chuva dificultava ainda mais.

A água acumulava-se em alguns trechos, tornando-os intransitáveis. Sasuke também viu a enorme quantidade de lixo sendo arrastada.

-Será que eles também passam por isso?

Lembrou-se dos Uzumaki que, apesar de tantas privações, conseguiam ser felizes e ampararam um completo desconhecido, dividindo com ele o pouco que ainda possuíam.

Então, por que Sasuke, herdeiro do país do Fogo, aquele que tinha tudo o que muitos desejavam e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia sentir-se satisfeito?

Incompreensível.

_O príncipe invejou o mendigo._

As pernas fraquejaram devido ao cansaço e a cabeça começou a pesar. A visão ficou turva e sentiu o baque do próprio corpo contra o solo encharcado antes de perder a consciência.

Naquele momento, percebeu que grandes fortunas não fazem o menor sentido se, tanto nobres quanto plebeus, todos vão para o mesmo lugar depois da morte.

Para debaixo do chão.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Sai levantou-se com o susto, Neji aproveitou a brecha e o agarrou pelo pescoço, empurrando com força contra a parede.

Ambas as mãos seguravam o braço do Hyuuga, entretanto, a cada gesto que fazia Neji apertava ainda mais sua garganta, de modo que dificultava sua respiração.

-Você não entende, é? Por mais que Sasuke quisesse, nunca poderia abandonar Sakura. –A voz de Neji trazia uma frieza que fez Sai sentir calafrios na espinha. –Uma das exigências para receber a coroa, além de ser herdeiro do trono, _é estar_ _oficialmente casado na Igreja_.

Como seminarista, Sai havia convencido a si mesmo de que jamais poderia casar e formar uma família, mas não havia parado para pensar o quanto a situação de Sasuke, obrigado a casar com quem não gostava, era extremamente injusta.

-Para dar um fora na garota testuda, o Uchiha teria que abdicar do trono, um preço muito alto a ser pago. –O Hyuuga fez uma pausa antes de continuar. –Aí você apareceu e eu vi a chance perfeita.

-O que... Quer dizer...? –Sai perguntou ainda com falta de ar.

-Eu não pretendia usar a violência, mas você não me deixou escolha... –Neji aproximou seus lábios de Sai que, instintivamente, virou o rosto.

Sorriu com aquela atitude e murmurou no ouvido do outro:

_-Tire a Sakura do meu caminho._

-Claro que eu não vou fazer isso. –Sai confrontou Neji, embora estivesse em uma situação desfavorável. Teria que certificar-se: muita coisa ainda não fazia sentido.

-Hm... Então, Sasuke pode esperar. –O Hyuuga o encarou com olhos lascivos. –_Você faz bem o fenótipo do meu tipo de príncipe._

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Naruto, por favor, acorde...

Kushina sentou na cama e tentava despertar o filho, que levantou bastante sonolento, depois de muita insistência.

-O que foi, mãe? –Bocejou enquanto espreguiçava-se.

Olhou para o professor Iruka, que estava em pé ao lado de Kushina, sem entender por que ambos estavam tão sérios.

-O Sai não voltou.

-Como assim, não voltou? –Com o susto, Naruto perdera completamente o sono.

-Ele estava demorando muito... –Kushina explicou a situação. –E quando começou a chover, ficamos preocupados e seu pai saiu para procurá-lo.

Naruto ficou calado, pensativo, sem saber por quê o Sai número dois desaparecera. Tudo bem, eles brigaram, mesmo assim o próprio moreno havia dito que não tinha para onde ir.

O que teria acontecido?

Lembrou-se imediatamente de Haku.

-Eu sei de alguém que pode saber onde o Sai está! –Naruto levantou num pulo e procurou um casaco entre as várias peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão do quarto desarrumado e quando encontrou, vestiu-o sobre o pijama.

-Naruto, não vou deixar você sair sozinho na chuva a esta hora da madrugada! –Kushina disse aflita. –No mínimo, vai pegar uma pneumonia!

-Mas, mãe! É aqui perto! Eu volto logo!

-Kushina-san, não se preocupe, eu vou com Naruto. –Iruka tentou tranqüilizar ambos os lados. –Enquanto isso, a senhora fica caso Minato-san volte. –A mulher pensou um pouco e confirmou com a cabeça.

-Então vamos logo, Iruka-sensei!

------------------------------------

**Unknow:** Oi, pessoinhas! Sentiram saudade de mim? Ou sentiram saudade só da fic? Prefiro que não respondam...

**Sem:** Demência! Não adianta fazer uma edição comemorativa de aniversário de três meses se só vai postar no mês seguinte!

**Unknow:** Aconteceram tantas coisas! O babado é o seguinte: segunda de manhã eu tenho prova e tiro o domingo inteiro para estudar, mas agora eu tenho aulas aos sábados de manhã e à tarde, ou seja...

**Sem:** O seu final de semana já era.

**Unknow:** Na realidade, eu ia dizer "me fodi", mas deixando isso de lado, vamos responder às reviews.

**Sem:** Para Reneev

**Unknow:** Não sei, senti um certo tom de desa...pon...tamen...to na sua review.

**Sem:** Admita, você não impressionou.

**Unknow:** Nããão! Só porque eu tenho a mania desgraçada de tentar adivinhar o que os outros tão pensando!!

**Sem:** Para Kinha Oliver

**Unknow:** Sem, a tua amiguinha pode apostar na mega-sena que ela ganha com certeza, já é a segunda vez que ela adivinha o que vou escrever. Ou será que sou previsível demais? Hm... Isto é um assunto que merece reflexão.

---------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

**O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

_**CAPÍTULO XV**_

-Parece que as informações daquele moleque foram bastante úteis. –Zabuza disse enquanto Haku riscava um mapa da capital, Konoha, mostrando os pontos estratégicos.

-Hoje, está chovendo muito forte. –Haku fez uma observação. –Isso significa que amanhã o céu estará limpo e então, atacaremos.

-Ainda acredito que a chance oportuna é esta. –Zabuza retrucou. –Água nunca foi problema para nós e isso facilitaria, e muito, a nossa fuga.

-Seria perigoso até para nós, Zabuza-san... O castelo fica em cima do paredão rochoso e desconhecemos o relevo da região. Quais serão os riscos de desabamento?

-Hunf... Em primeiro lugar, se houvesse perigo do castelo desmoronar, não teriam construído em um lugar como aquele.

Alguém bateu com força na porta do quarto, Haku e Zabuza empunharam kunais e mantiveram-se em estado de alerta, até ouvirem a voz de quem estava do outro lado.

-Abre, Haku! É urgente!

_-Naruto-kun?_

-O moleque histérico de novo? Ele está atrapalhando, tenho uma imensa vontade de _matá-lo_!

O moreno logo escondeu a kunai sob o casaco e adiantou-se para abrir a porta antes de Zabuza, que já estava irritado com a intromissão do garoto em um momento tão tenso.

- Você sabe onde o Sai está?! –Foi a primeira pergunta que Naruto fez assim que encarou Haku, este notou o quanto o loiro estava nervoso.

-Não...

-Qual foi a última vez que você o viu?!

-Quando estive com vocês, Naruto-kun... Cada um seguiu no sentido oposto e eu apenas observei. –Logo entendeu o motivo da aflição. –_Ele desapareceu sem deixar_ _rastros?_

-Sim, por favor, me ajudem a encontrá-lo! –Iruka surgiu depois no corredor, não conseguia acompanhar o pique do loiro, já foi uma luta convencer o dono da hospedaria a dizer em que quarto os dois estrangeiros estavam hospedados.

Haku e Zabuza entreolharam-se, aquela situação atrapalharia seus planos. Porém, seria uma atitude suspeita se recusassem ajuda para encontrar uma criança desaparecida.

-Tudo bem, iremos com você.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Ei, assédio sexual também é crime. –Sai balbuciou tentando afastar seu rosto do de Neji.

-Para alguma coisa você tem que servir. –O Hyuuga agora o segurava pelos cabelos, forçando-o a encará-lo. –Se não quiser isso, basta fazer o que eu estou mandando.

-Deixe-me fazer uma retrospectiva... –Pediu uma pausa para respirar e Neji afrouxou o aperto em seu pescoço. –Você quer que eu _seduza_ a Sakura, de modo que ela desista do Uchiha e assim, o caminho fique livre para você, e se eu recusar, fará comigo tudo o que pretende fazer com o Sasuke?

-Exatamente. Agora, quero saber a sua resposta.

-Bem..._ Isso explica porque você sempre aparecia atrás de mim_.

-O que você disse?!

–Nossa, que perigo... A partir de agora, vigiarei constantemente as minhas costas. –Sai retomou as provocações.

-Eu fiz uma ameaça! –Neji ficou irritado e voltou a apertar a garganta de Sai. –Por acaso você não pensa?!

-É você que não pensa, Hyuuga... –Continuou a falar, embora com dificuldades. –Mesmo que eu fizesse tudo do jeito que você espera e a Sakura não fosse mais um obstáculo, ainda sim, seria como trocar seis por meia dúzia.

-Como assim? –Apesar de Sai estivesse empurrado contra a parede, era Neji quem se sentia encurralado.

-Não tem nada a ver comigo, com você e muito menos com a Sakura... –Disse as últimas palavras devagar, para o golpe de misericórdia. _–Se o Sasuke não sente_ _nada por você, não é mesmo?_

Neji ficou estático, foi a brecha que Sai esperava para libertar-se do aperto. Desviou e afastou-se alguns metros do Hyuuga, por motivo de segurança, antes de retornar a falar.

-Você sabe que o Sasuke não te ama e a prova disso é que ele jamais abdicaria o trono para ficar com você, por esse motivo, manipula as pessoas à sua volta, sem escrúpulos, para obter o que deseja.

-Muito bem... Parece que eu te subestimei. –Neji voltou a sua condição inexpressiva após o susto.

Sai sorriu vitorioso, Neji olhou para ele e, em seguida, suspirou:

-Que chato... _Perdeu a graça..._

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Naruto, é melhor voltar para casa...

-Eu estou bem, Iruka-sensei. –O garoto tentava inutilmente não mostrar-se cansado. –Vamos continuar!

Nada disso!–Iruka gritou, já irritado com a teimosia de Naruto. – Eu prometi a Kushina-san que você voltaria logo.

-NÃO!

Zabuza não hesitou e golpeou o loiro na nuca, deixando-o inconsciente. Iruka somente conseguiu ajudar Naruto, desmaiado, evitando que caísse no chão molhado.

-Zabuza-san! –Haku censurou a atitude do companheiro, aquela situação poderia ter sido resolvida sem o uso da força bruta.

-Era mais rápido fazer isso, ele iria nos atrasar. –O homem do rosto enfaixado tentou justificar-se. –Além disso, pode haver a vida de uma criança em risco.

Haku e Iruka encararam Zabuza, incrédulos.

-Vamos nos separar: Haku e eu vamos atrás do garoto desaparecido, enquanto você leva o malinha de volta para casa.

-Entendido! –Iruka apenas confirmou o que Zabuza dissera.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Neji não esperava que Sai fosse inteligente a ponto de desarmá-lo daquela maneira, gostava de subjugar os outros, e não de ser subjugado.

-Aliás, também gostaria de te pedir um favor. –Sai disse ignorando totalmente o fato de o Hyuuga tentara agarrá-lo minutos antes.

-O que é? –Neji enfureceu-se por dentro, Sai possuía um modo peculiar de irritar com seu sorriso.

-Lembra quando você me perguntou sobre o que eu estava pensando?

-E daí?

-Bem... Eu estava arquitetando um plano para fugir do castelo. Afinal, eu prometi que esperaria o Sasuke apenas no primeiro dia e já se passaram três.

-E quando pretende colocá-lo em prática?

-Hoje não dá porque está chovendo muito forte, então seria melhor amanhã à noite.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Logo que se separaram de Iruka e Naruto, Haku e Zabuza utilizaram as táticas que aprenderam em seu treinamento de assassinato silencioso. Subiram nos telhados das casas, com uma vista ampla de cima, seria bem mais fácil vasculhar a cidade.

-Ei, Haku! –Zabuza apontou para um garoto, aparentemente desmaiado, que avistou do telhado.

Assim que recebeu a confirmação, desceu e jogou o corpo de Sasuke sobre os ombros.

-Esse garoto ainda está vivo, mas acho que não vai durar mais do que algumas horas. –Zabuza demonstrou desinteresse. –Já que ele vai morrer de qualquer jeito, poderíamos deixá-lo aqui a menos que você importe-se em salvá-lo.

Encarou Haku, esperando uma resposta.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Minato-san! –Iruka havia deixado Naruto em casa, aos cuidados de Kushina, e sai para a rua, na tentativa de ajudar com as buscas até que encontra Minato em meio à chuva.

-O que foi? –Perguntou aflito. –Algum sinal dele?

-Não...

Nesse instante, surge a sombra de um homem alto acompanhado por um adolescente, carregando um menino. Zabuza entrega Sasuke nos braços de Minato.

-Obrigado. –Agradeceu ainda incrédulo. –O que posso fazer para recompensá-los?

-Hunf... _Só não deixe o menino morrer_. –Afirmou. –Ou todo o meu trabalho terá sido em vão.

--------------------------------

**Unknow:** E quem salvou o Sasuke da morte certa foram... Haku e Zabuza! Que paradoxal, hein? Mas eu adoro essas peripécias do destino :)

**Sem:** Quando eu já achava que poderia esperar tudo vindo de você, ainda me apronta mais essa!

**Unknow:**Isso porque eu sempre procuro ser o menos previsível que posso. ;D Agora, vamos responder "A" review!

**Sem:** Para Kinha Oliver

**Unknow:** Quando eu li o seu "AMEI O CAPÍTULO" me senti realizada, principalmente relacionado a NejiSai, foram várias tentativas para ver se esse 'casal-não-casal' chamava a atenção. Lembra no começo? Você não dava muito o braço a torcer, porém depois enviou uma review dizendo 'estou sentindo falta do Neji' ,e eu 'epa, acho que consegui alguma coisa'. O resultado foi o capítulo sadomasoquista que você leu anteriormente. E, como você deve ter percebido, o Sasuke não morreu, MAS TÁ QUASE!!XO

**Sem:** Acho que não são só os capítulos que são sadomasoquistas.

--------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

_**O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**_

_**CAPÍTULO XVI**_

_A chuva estendeu-se até a manhã do dia seguinte, mesmo assim o cortejo fúnebre prosseguia. À frente, caminhava uma mulher de luto segurando pela mão o filho pequeno, que não parava de chorar._

_Em seguida, quatro homens carregavam o caixão, favor o qual faziam por piedade. Uma multidão de curiosos os acompanhava a distância, sussurrando sobre a má sorte daquela família._

_-São a esposa e o filho do falecido._

_-Eles foram amaldiçoados por Deus._

_-Pobre criança, tão pequeno e já condenado ao inferno._

_Atravessaram ruas inteiras e por onde passavam os demais habitantes da vila observavam com repúdio a viúva e o menino._

_-Mamãe, por que o papai se matou? –Havia feito a mesma pergunta várias vezes e recebera novamente o silêncio como resposta._

_O cemitério ficava ao lado de uma pequena capela, não existiam muros que o circundassem. No entanto, a passagem de todos foi barrada por um homem de longas vestimentas._

_-Sinto muito, suicidas não podem ser enterrados em solo sagrado. –O padre manifestou-se, erguendo uma das mãos._

_-Sei muito bem disso, vim até aqui fazer-lhe um pedido. –A mulher de fisionomia abatida tentava não transparecer sua fragilidade. Apertava firme a mão do menino a ponto de machucar._

_-E o que seria?_

_-Por favor, sei que meu filho ainda tem salvação. Torne-o um sacerdote e deixe que ele sirva fielmente à Igreja. –O religioso percebeu que, na realidade, a mulher fizera uma súplica._

_Somente a criança continuava sem entender._

_-Mamãe, me salvar de quê?_

-Kakashi-sempai?

A voz de Yamato e a claridade que adentrava a barraca improvisada fizeram-no despertar. Tivera uma noite mal dormida com tantos sonhos conturbados.

-As tropas já estão prontas? –Espreguiçou-se enquanto massageava o ombro direito.

-Sim, mas os vigilantes não avistaram qualquer sinal de movimentação durante a noite toda. É provável que o inimigo não esteja lá.

-Assim como é possível que nenhum de nossos aliados também esteja vivo. –Kakashi murmurou. –De qualquer forma, teremos de invadir o forte.

X0X--- MM ---X0X

-Por que você foi embora daquele jeito?! –Naruto repetia consecutivamente a si mesmo a pergunta que desejava fazer ao Sai número dois, era a maneira de repreender-se por, de forma indireta, ter consentido que ele partisse.

Ninguém mais conseguiu dormir naquela casa desde que Minato e Iruka retornaram com o Uchiha desmaiado.

-Nos o achamos! Está ardendo em febre!

-Rápido! Senão ele não vai durar muito!

Deitaram o moreno no sofá, ficou decidido que Kushina e Naruto ficariam cuidando de Sasuke enquanto Iruka e Minato sairiam à procura de um médico.

De longe, o loiro hiperativo era quem mais estava nervoso.

-Eu não vou deixar o Sai morrer! Pode contar comigo para o que precisar!!

-Primeiro, temos que trocar a roupa molhada dele por uma limpa e seca. –Kushina disse bastante séria ao filho. –Caso contrário, medicamento algum fará efeito.

O rosto de Naruto enrubesceu involuntariamente.

-Você diz... Tirar a roupa dele? Deixá-lo nu...?

Hesitou e, embora não fosse essa a sua intenção, deu um passo atrás.

-Pode deixar que eu faço isso sozinha. –A mulher percebeu o quanto o filho ficara constrangido. –Vá até a cozinha e prepare os panos úmidos, está bem?

Consentiu e afastou-se, sentindo vergonha de si mesmo. Naruto questionava-se do que tentava fugir.

Era um amigo seu que estava morrendo, não deveria ter fraquejado no último instante. Aliás, nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, quase não estava reconhecendo suas próprias atitudes.

_Aquele beijo realmente havia desorganizado seus sentimentos._

Torceu os panos para retirar o excesso de água e os entregou à Kushina, que os deposita sobre a testa de Sasuke. Pediu que Naruto observasse o companheiro enquanto ela prepararia um chá e, qualquer alteração, avisasse-a de imediato.

Uma hora havia se passado desde que Minato e Iruka saíram. Não existiam hospitais e os médicos atendiam em domicílio.

Provavelmente estava sendo muito difícil encontrar um que aceitasse atender de madrugada sem preocupar-se com a forte tempestade que ainda caía.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Em que consiste seu plano? –Neji mostrou-se interessado, queria saber como Sai faria para escapar.

-Amanhã, ao pôr do sol, durante a troca da guarda. –Sai começou a explicar os detalhes de seu plano. –Preciso que crie a brecha perfeita para mim.

-_Pretende fugir pelo portão da frente?_ –Neji ironizou. –É muita audácia.

-Foi por onde eu entrei.

Sai encarou o rosto impassível do Hyuuga por alguns instantes e chegou a uma conclusão:

-Você não tem a intenção de me ajudar.

-E daí? Não é problema meu. –Sai apenas sorriu.

-Do que está rindo, seu imbecil? –Neji negava-se a admitir a derrota que seu plano havia falhado e rebaixara-se tanto, ainda tinha um trunfo na manga.

-Nada.

-Então, pare. Não sabe que seu sorriso é irritante?

-Se soubesse o quanto eu já apanhei por causa dele...

-O que você quer? –O Hyuuga percebeu que Sai só estava tentando ganhar tempo, era visível que o seminarista tinha segundas intenções.

-Você já se divertiu muito comigo. Agora, é a minha vez de chantageá-lo. –Cruzou os braços. –Se não me ajudar a escapar, conto para todo mundo que você tá a fim do Sasuke.

-Ninguém acreditaria em você.

-Mas, eu aposto que como o Uchiha, o Hyuuga também tem uma noiva. Imagine o quanto isso mancharia sua reputação. Você pretendia manter um caso _extraconjugal_, não é mesmo?

-Creio que há um equívoco na sua teoria. –Debochou. –Então, por que eu desejaria me livrar da Sakura?

-Simples assim: Mesmo odiando a Sakura, Sasuke não tem do que reclamar, pois embora seja uma pessoa enjoada, ela é extremamente leal, igual a um cãozinho. Mas o que aconteceria se o Uchiha descobrisse que a noivinha deu algumas _puladas_ _de cerca_ durante sua ausência?

Neji ficou paralisado de temor, tinha forjado várias provas falsas para ninguém desconfiar qual sua verdadeira intenção e, mesmo assim, Sai conseguiu desmascará-lo.

-Então, após perder totalmente a confiança em sua noiva, o pobre príncipe não suportaria o peso dos chifres sobre sua frágil cabeçinha... -Sai prosseguiu com seu relato maldoso. -...E procuraria acalento nos braços de outro que, no caso, seria você.

-Não é verdade... –Neji ainda tentou mentir em vão, não conseguira encontrar desculpa alguma.

-Ou o quê? Pretendia largar tudo e fugir ao lado de seu grande amor? –Foi a vez de Sai debochar. –Amanhã ao pôr do sol, não esquece, viu?

0X0--- MM ---0X0

A pulsação quase imperceptível era a prova de que o coração estava parando, incapaz de bombear sangue para o restante do corpo.

-Por favor, não morra.

Já estava bastante debilitado devido a doença, tossiu novamente, sabia que, cedo ou tarde, sua hora iria chegar.

_Só não queria que fosse agora._

Do lado de fora do aposento, uma mulher apertava firmemente nas mãos um terço. Quando a medicina não é capaz de solucionar os males, a única alternativa possível é apoiar-se na fé, à espera de um milagre.

O médico abre a porta.

-E então? –Ele balança a cabeça negativamente.

-O regente Sarutobi acaba de falecer.

------------------------------------

**Sem:** Pô, mas que maldade, o cara passou um bocado de tempo sem aparecer e quando aparece é só para morrer?! Exijo um minuto de silêncio.

**Unknow:** Sim, meu lado sádico está aflorando de novo e isso é um problema. Vamos responder à seção de cartas todos de luto.

**Sem: **Para Lady B. Milor

**Unknow:** Huhuhu... Carne nova no pedaço.

**Sem:** Pare com isso! Já não basta o pobre do Sarutobi? Ainda quer fazer mais vítimas?!

**Unknow:** Nyah, liga não, Sem é emotivo porque perdeu a mãe quando ainda era uma semente. Neji depravado sexual é the best, para ser sincera, gostei muito de escrevê-lo assim. Nos últimos finais de semana, eu estava prestando vestibular nas particulares, por isso não deu para postar. Nas férias, eu vou dar uma adiantadinha.

**Sem: **Snif... Para Reneev

**Unknow:** Se queria ver mortes, tá aí uma XP. Neste capítulo, rolou mais um pouco(?) de NejiSai, se eles vão ficar juntos é um mistério para a própria autora, afinal Neji gosta do Sasuke. E eu não resisti em fazê-lo penar um pouquinho na mão do Sai. Ugh! Lado sádico florescendo. Calma, fica fria...

**Sem:** Para Kinha Oliver

**Unknow:** Tudo bem, nos últimos dias, minha massa cinzenta também tá só o mingau. Será que Neji desistiu de conquistar o Sasuke porque foi desmascarado pelo Sai? Ops, acho que a pergunta não era essa.

Longe de mim, Você viu que eu ainda tentei ressucitá-lo com o poder da minha mente, se bem que teria sido melhor eu usar um desfibrilador XP. Sabe, é que eu sou estranha, sempre começo a escrever pelo título ou final da fic, para mim, o começo é a parte mais difícil de se fazer :P

--------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

**PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

Após a forte tempestade da noite anterior, a manhã renascera agradável, o clima estava ameno e o sol renascia novamente. As pessoas saíam de suas casas em direção à rua, com intenção de retornar à rotina diária.

-Shikamaru! Ande mais depressa ou, pelo menos, saia do caminho! –Ino gritou atrás dele, o moreno preferiu a segunda opção.

Ofereceu passagem à garota que carregava vários buquês nas mãos. Ela já havia se distanciado alguns passos e parou um instante, Shikamaru não entendeu aquele gesto. Ino virou-se para encará-lo.

-Aliás, por que acordou tão cedo? Você não costuma fazer isso... –A loira estranhou.

-É problemático, mas meus pais mandaram eu entregar alguns chifres medicinais na casa dos Uzumaki. –Involuntariamente, ficou feliz por ela ter percebido uma mania sua. Pensando melhor, já era previsível visto que tinha fama de preguiçoso.

-Ué, será que o Naruto ficou gripado por causa da chuva de ontem?

-Me falaram que foi o Sai.

A loira estagnou, parecia ter levado um choque. Shikamaru escondeu o rosto com as mãos. _Não deveria ter dito aquilo._

-O QUÊÊÊ?! _MEU SAI-KUN_ ESTÁ DOENTE?! – Ela gritava como se fosse o fim do mundo. –EU VOU LÁ AGORA MESMO PARA APOIÁ-LO NESSE MOMENTO DIFÍCIL!!

-Ei, Ino...

-O que foi, Shikamaru?! Nada do que você diga me impedirá agora!!

-... As flores.

-É verdade! Tenho que entregá-las! –Ino olhou os buquês com cara de espanto ao mesmo tempo em que os considerava um estorvo, pois estavam atrapalhando para que se reencontrasse o lindo moreno.

-Então, tchau. –O Nara desejava sair de lá o mais rápido possível. –Fui.

-Shikamaru, volta aqui! –Ino não fez um pedido, ela _ordenou_. –Você me espera e depois, nós vamos juntos!

-Problemática...

0X0--- MM ---0X0

O verdadeiro Sai estava a alguns quilômetros de distância, dentro do quarto do Uchiha que ficava no interior do majestoso castelo, literalmente, à beira de enorme precipício.

-Vejamos... O que eu devo levar? –Abriu o closet de Sasuke e começou a retirar algumas peças de roupas e colocá-las em cima da cama. Mesmo depois de sair do castelo, não sabia por quanto tempo ainda precisaria se esconder; comida, roupas e medicamentos eram necessários.

-Mas, o que estou fazendo? –Juntou as peças que estavam na cama e jogou-as no closet, fechando a porta com força. –Se eu fizer isso, será roubo.

Seguiu até a janela e pôde avistar a cidade lá embaixo. Era meio estranho, mas após certo tempo de reclusão sentia uma saudade incontrolável de rever seus amigos, aos quais considerava uma verdadeira família.

Queria saber se estavam bem e se também sentiram sua falta tanto quanto sentiu a falta deles. O problema era o pessoal do mosteiro, Sai 'desapareceu' quando veio com alguns monges, ou seja, embora eles não tenham permissão para entrar no castelo à sua procura, possuíam certeza absoluta de onde o moreno estava.

_Que desculpa arranjaria para explicar sua ausência durante quatro dias?_

Ouviu batidas na porta do quarto e resolveu atender, teve uma surpresa ao encarar a garota de cabelos róseos bastante séria.

-Sakura?

-O regente Sarutobi morreu. –A Haruno disse com a voz falha, os olhos verdes estavam lacrimejantes, era perceptível que ela estava se esforçando muito para não chorar.

Sai abaixou a cabeça, entristecido, todos já esperavam a morte de Sarutobi embora não quisessem aceitá-la. Para o moreno era fácil entender o porquê, em seu primeiro dia naquele castelo, o regente havia sido a única pessoa gentil com ele.

-Já estão fazendo os preparativos... –Sakura começou a soluçar.

-Para o quê?

_-Para o nosso casamento._

0X0--- MM ---0X0

A notícia da repentina morte de Sarutobi e o conseqüente casamento do príncipe herdeiro espalhou-se como o vento e, logo toda Konoha já estava ciente dos acontecimentos.

-Nãão, porque o destino tem que ser tão cruel? –Lee choramingava inconformado.

-Lee, por favor, me poupe. Desde o início, você nunca teve chances com a Sakura. –Tenten sabia da paixão platônica que seu amigo nutria pela Haruno, mesmo sem ele nunca ter falado com ela ou a visto de perto.

-Mentira!

-De qualquer forma, não é para o seu bico. Ela é uma princesa, do país das cerejeiras, nada mais justo do que casar com um príncipe. –A garota deu uma alfinetada maldosa.

-Só porque você vive desiludida isso não quer dizer que eu também devo desistir do meu amor. –Lee apontou o dedo em tom de acusação. –Você ainda é apaixonada pelo Neji, mas ele nunca te deu bola, não é mesmo?

-Isso foi há muito tempo! Além do que, o Neji gosta do... –Tenten estancou quando percebeu que estava prestes a dizer o que não deveria.

-Ahn? De quem?!

-Do... do treino, dos estudos... Toda vez que eu o encontro ele está ocupado e eu não gostaria de namorar um homem que não tem tempo para mim. Sem esquecer que Hinata é a noiva dele. –A garota utilizou seu raciocínio rápido e conseguiu escapar pela tangente.

-Ah, entendo. –Lee sorriu, sem desconfiar de nada. –Ainda bem que você desistiu, não é ético querer namorar alguém já comprometido.

-Ih, olha só quem fala.

-AAH! É VERDADE! –Lee colocou ambas as mãos na cabeça. –EU SOU CULPADO!

-Não, Lee, você é inocente. _Até demais._ –Tenten suspirou. –Só acho uma pena porque nenhum deles irá casar por amor, somente por interesse.

-Falando isso, quando será o casamento?

Hm... O país não pode ficar sem um líder político por muito tempo. –A garota tocou os lábios com o dedo indicador, em sinal de reflexão. –Acho que, no máximo, em dois dias e, em seguida, acontecerá a coroação do Uchiha.

Os dois se afastaram despreocupados sem notar que vultos escondidos dentre a folhagem das árvores haviam escutado toda a conversa.

-Ouviu isso, não é, Haku?

-Sim, Zabuza-san. Pelo visto, _teremos que adiantar nossos planos_.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Alguma novidade? –Kakashi pergunta ao ver Yamato se aproximando.

-Kakashi-sempai, como você previu os homens vasculharam toda a área e não encontraram sequer o rastro do inimigo. –Yamato curvou a cabeça como um pedido de desculpas por não ter pistas. O homem mascarado apenas suspirou.

-Entretanto... –O moreno continuou seu relatório.

-O que foi?

-Também não achamos nenhum de nossos aliados. Foi como se tivessem evaporado.

-Nenhum corpo?

-Não, senhor.

-Estranho...

Kakashi sentou para refletiu um pouco, a hipótese mais provável era que estavam lidando com um especialista em homicídios, este provavelmente teria escondido os corpos e já estava há quilômetros de distância.

-Yamato, tem algum rio ou lago aqui próximo? –Levantou-se de súbito, poderia estar prestes a descobrir o que aconteceu de verdade.

-Sim, há um córrego a menos de um quilômetro daqui.

Chamaram alguns homens enquanto outros ficariam de vigília no forte, e adentraram a mata fechada. Seguiram cautelosos, procurando qualquer indício ou vestígio que pudessem indicar que alguém tivesse passado por ali; não encontraram nada.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao córrego, a surpresa.

-Olhe, Kakashi-sempai, manchas de sangue. –Yamato apontou para o tom avermelhado às margens do riacho cristalino.

-Sim, não há dúvidas de que jogaram os corpos na água para que não pudéssemos encontrá-los. –Kakashi abaixou a cabeça entristecido, dando o caso por encerrado. –Ao menos sabemos o que aconteceu com eles e não precisaremos mais alimentar falsas esperanças.

De repente, as folhagens começaram a se mexer, algo se aproximava, todos empunharam suas espadas, prontos para uma possível batalha que estava por vir. Todos encaram o vulto tomar forma, era um dos soldados.

Ele tremia muito e quase não conseguia falar, estava assustado.

-O que houve? –Kakashi perguntou com preocupação.

-Lá... Na torre... –Limitou-se a dizer.

A torre era o ponto mais alto do forte e, no topo havia uma enorme semi-circunferência metálica sobre a qual os soldados acendiam uma fogueira durante a noite para sinalizar que tudo estava bem.

O motivo por terem ido investigar o forte é que não avistaram as chamas na noite anterior à partida.

Foram até o local indicado, Kakashi subiu as escadas, ofegante, tinha uma noção do que o esperava. E rezou para que seu palpite estivesse incorreto, em vão.

Encontraram ossadas humanas que haviam sido utilizadas para construir a fogueira, a pior das hipóteses havia se concretizado.

-Maldito! Ele nos enganou! –Yamato esmurrou a coluna e, em seguida, levou uma das mãos à cabeça, atordoado.

-É muito pior do que isso... –Kakashi completou.

-Como assim?

-Ele usou nossos companheiros para acender a fogueira, a guarda real que fica no castelo interpretou como se não tivesse nenhum problema na área fronteiriça. –Kakashi se lamentou ao ver que o córrego era apenas uma pista falsa, tudo para atrasá-los ainda mais. –O que garantiu a ele um dia de viagem sem ser perseguido.

-E quando percebemos que havia algo errado, provavelmente o assassino já estava próximo à cidade de Konoha, ou seja, ele pretendia atacar o castelo.

Kakashi virou-se para os demais soldados e deu a ordem:

-Temos que regressar imediatamente!

---------------------------------------------

**Unknow:** Uoh! Esse capítulo foi cheio de ação: Zabuza e Haku enganaram todo mundo, Sai vai casar com a Sakura porque tá no lugar do Sasuke enquanto o próprio dito-cujo ainda agoniza em cima de um leito.

**Sem:** E outros personagens que não apareciam há tempos finalmente deram as caras, como o Lee, a Tenten, o Shikamaru e a Ino.

**Unknow:** E as reviews também estão bombando. Vamos respondê-las! \o/

**Sem:** Para Danypoop

**Unknow:** Oba, mais carne chegando, já posso preparar meu churrasco... Ah, quero dizer, aí está a continuação que você queria XD Valeu pelo elogio e sobre o Sai, não sei se ele acabará morto pelo Haku, mas ele já está na mira! Tudo de ruim que deveria acontecer com o Sasuke tá acontecendo com o Sai. Pobrezinho. :(

**Sem:** Para Lady B. Milor

**Unknow:** Naru gostando de Sasu é mesmo uma gracinha, hihihi... Ei, pedra na minha cabeça, não! Minha massa encefálica é um tesouro! Mudando de assunto, no início eu tinha a intenção de fazer o Neji ficar com o Sai, mas era para ser surpresa! Só ia acontecer no último capítulo, aí o pessoal se empolgou, eu me empolguei e deu nisso :P Se a Sakura morresse ia acabar o sofrimento de todos os outros personagens e a fic ia ficar meio chata, não? Eu já pensei em outro casal sexy, mas vai demorar um pouco.

**Sem:** Para Reneev

**Unknow:** Será que devo dizer que "sinto muito por sua internet ser uma bosta" ou "ainda bem que não é comigo"? Esquece :P O que é pequeno? O capítulo? Todo mundo gosta grande, mas é que estou sem tempo para fazer um colossal XD Huhuhu... Meu lado sádico também não está satisfeito( por que acha que deixei a Sakura viva até agora?) Sabe, por causa das minhas influências(filminhos da Disney) eu não sei escrever bem sobre agarramentos, eu gosto mesmo é de violência. Não desanime, eu vou me esforçar para que tenha muita pegação nos próximos capítulos.

**Sem:** Para Kinha Oliver

**Unknow:** Tá cum soninho? :3 Se quiser, posso providenciar uma chupeta e um berço para você e também posso te balançar enquanto leio a fic para você, o que acha? Aqui, leitor assíduo tem mordomia :D(espero não mimá-los demais) Ah, sim, foi dito no primeiro capítulo que Kakashi era um 'homem da Igreja', ou seja, um sacerdote, mas isso já faz tempo, né?:D Mais SaiNeji nos próximos capítulos! Também tava morrendo de saudade, por isso soltei a matraca desta vez :D

-------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

**O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

_**Capítulo XVIII**_

-O que você disse? Eles vão nos casar? –Sai não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir.

-Na realidade, meu casamento é com o Sasuke-kun. –Sakura escondeu o rosto com as mãos, para que não a vissem chorar. –Mas, é você que está no lugar dele!

-Que irônico...

-O que foi? –A garota foi movida por sua curiosidade, ainda escorriam lágrimas de seus olhos.

-Quando soube que o Sasuke era obrigado a se casar, confesso que senti pena dele. Por outro lado, acreditei que isso nunca aconteceria comigo e, agora, estou na mesma situação.

-Não... –O moreno parou por alguns instantes. –_Estou numa situação bem pior._

O semblante dele era de preocupação, no entanto, Sakura o encarou e vislumbrou dentro de seus olhos negros o mesmo desespero de um condenado a poucas horas da execução e entendeu que Sai estava mais perdido do que ela.

-Sabe... –A garota começou. –Eu não me importaria em casar com você se isso pudesse salvá-lo.

Sai estava absorto em pensamentos e assustou-se quando Sakura falou, havia esquecido completamente de que ela também estava ali.

-Mas, nós sabemos... Que mesmo que você casasse comigo, cedo ou tarde, eles iriam descobrir e, consequentemente, te matar. –O moreno ficou com pena da rosada e, por bem, resolveu confidenciar sobre o seu plano de fuga.

-Sakura, não precisa se preocupar. –Sibilou. –Amanhã, ao pôr-do-sol, eu partirei.

-Você também vai embora? –A outra pessoa a que ela se referia era o legítimo herdeiro do trono.

-Sim.

-Então, me leve com você.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Shikamaru, não entendo como chifres de cervos podem curar doenças. É macumba, por acaso? – Ino tagarelava enquanto se olhava no espelho e arrumava mechas de cabelo desalinhadas.

-É simples, você raspa os chifres... –Ele começou a explicar pacientemente, assim que avistou a casa dos Uzumaki, Ino correu e só parou, já sem fôlego, ao tocar a campainha.

-Pronto, consegui! –Fez o sinal de vitória para Shikamaru, pulando entusiasmada, como se o moreno também compartilhasse da mesma conquista.

-Bom dia. –Kushina abriu a porta e recepcionou os visitantes com um belo sorriso.

-Bom dia, Kushina-san. Soubemos que o Sai está doente e resolvemos visitá-lo. –"Você resolveu visitá-lo, eu só estava de passagem" Shikamaru pensou assim que olhou para Ino, a garota não escondia o interesse pelo moreno.

-Ah, sim... Ele já melhorou bastante, mas ainda está com um pouco de febre. - A mulher afastou-se, dando passagem. –Vamos, entrem.

Naruto estava sentado no quarto ao lado da cama, dando assistência ao moreno. Durante a noite anterior, Minato e Iruka conseguiram trazer um médico a tempo, inclusive este os alertara de que se tivessem chegado poucos minutos depois, uma tragédia teria acontecido.

A febre diminuíra, mas o quadro de saúde de Sasuke ainda era instável. Poderia ocorrer uma piora a qualquer momento, por isso o loiro estava tão preocupado.

-Naruto! –A voz da mãe o despertara para a realidade. –Temos visitas!

O garoto desceu as escadas numa correria e quase esbarrou em Shikamaru quando adentrou a porta da cozinha.

-Ei, Naruto... –O Nara tentou interceptá-lo, queria perguntar para onde iria com tanta pressa.

-Desculpa, não posso falar com você agora! –O loiro sequer deu atenção, seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que pretendia ir.

Shikamaru achou a atitude estranha, Naruto estava sendo mais prestativo do que o usual, significava que ele realmente se importava com Sasuke. De qualquer forma, só torcia para que o amigo não estivesse apaixonado pelo outro moreno.

Caso contrário, teria muita confusão pela frente.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Sai permaneceu estático por alguns instantes, retornou a falar ainda abalado por causa do susto.

-E-Eu não posso...

-Por favor, eu não tenho escolha.

Percebeu que a garota estava alterada, observou a expressão do rosto, era como se implorasse. Sai não entendeu, a vida de Sakura não pertencia àquele castelo? Então, por que ela desejaria abandonar toda a suntuosidade que lhe era proporcionada?

-Meus pais são o rei e a rainha do país das cerejeiras, um país pobre de passado glorioso, que possuía uma enorme dívida com o país do Fogo. –O verde dos olhos da garota tornou-se opaco, lágrimas escorreram, e continuou seu triste relato.

–Assim que eu nasci, meus pais me entregaram para ser a futura esposa do príncipe Sasuke-kun em troca do perdão da dívida.

-_Quer dizer que seus pais te venderam?!_ –Sai ficou perplexo, não imaginava que nobres pudessem ter esse tipo de problema.

-A única razão de eu estar aqui é casar com Sasuke-kun, quando descobrirem que ele foi embora, vão me expulsar do castelo com certeza. –Sakura inclinou a cabeça para o moreno, deixando-o sem palavras.

–Eu não tenho para onde ir, por favor, me leve com você.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

A febre estava voltando mais forte, Sasuke sentia a garganta seca e precisava de um pouco de água. Tentou erguer a cabeça com dificuldade, a visão estava nublada e vislumbrou algo em movimento.

-Naruto...

Notou por causa do amarelo, que reconheceu como sendo o cabelo do loiro. Ele aproximou-se mais do Uchiha e sentou na cama. Logo, Sasuke sentiu o toque dos lábios macios colados aos seus em um beijo.

Estava debilitado por causa da febre e não conseguia reagir, o Uchiha apenas fechou os olhos antes de desmaiar novamente.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Neji caminhava pelos corredores do castelo quando ouviu gritarem seu nome atrás dele, era Sai que vinha em sua direção.

-Hyuuga, mudança de planos.

-O que foi? A galinha não vai mais fugir do matadouro? –Neji jogou outra de suas piadas ofensivas.

-Não, só vim avisar que a Sakura vai comigo.

-O quê?

Neji sentiu um forte baque, como se tivesse sido atingido na cabeça por um martelo. Tentou refutar a decisão do moreno, fazê-lo desistir da ideia.

-O que deu em você?! Levar ela, assim de repente? Não sabe que vai ser um estorvo para você?

-Eu é que pergunto o que deu em você! Achei que ia dar pulos de alegria ao saber que teria o Uchiha exclusivamente para si.

Encararam-se, nenhum sabia o que dizer ao outro, Sai suspirou e recomeçou o diálogo.

-Ela me pediu ajuda.

-E daí? Era só negar! Por que se importa tanto com ela?

-Por que se incomoda tanto com ela? –Sai perguntou, mesmo sabendo que a resposta era o Sasuke. –Eu não pretendo mais errar.

-E se estiver cometendo outro erro? –Vê Sai virar as costas e se afastar.

-Aí, não vou descobrir até tentar.

Neji conteve-se para não socar a parede tamanha a raiva que sentia, fechou os olhos e em sua mente, contou até dez. Queria regressar o mais breve possível à sua usual indiferença.

-Idiota! O que ele quer?! Morrer de uma vez?!

Estagnou de imediato e encobriu o rosto com as mãos.

_-E eu? O que eu quero, afinal?_

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Diacho! Onde está o Naruto agora? –Shikamaru coçou a cabeça, à procura do loiro hiperativo. Ouviu o som de uma descarga e avistou Naruto sair pela porta do banheiro.

-Ufa, que alívio! –Disse fechando o zíper da calça.

-Você estava aí desde aquela hora?

-Sim, qual o problema?

-Nada, pensei que estivesse no quarto. Eu vi o vulto de alguém indo para lá.

-E o que está fazendo na minha casa? Veio sozinho?

-Não, eu vim com a... –De repente, um estalo. O moreno correu em direção ao quarto.

-EI, SHIKAMARU! –Naruto o seguiu.

O Nara chegou à porta do quarto a tempo de ver Ino sentada ao lado de Sasuke, a cabeça dela estava inclinada, permitindo que seus lábios tocassem suavemente os do Uchiha.

A garota levantou-se assustada e com o rosto corado ao perceber a presença de Shikamaru. Não teve coragem de encará-lo.

-O QUE FOI?! –Naruto chegou logo após, mas não viu nada.

-Eu vou embora. –O moreno disse entre os dentes.

Naruto tentou ir atrás de Shikamaru mesmo sem entender coisa alguma, enquanto Ino permaneceu no quarto, puxou uma cadeira e sentou próxima a Sasuke, que ainda dormia.

------------------------------------

Sem: Se estão procurando a autora desta fic para tirar satisfações saibam que eu não a encontrei, a única coisa que eu vi foi uma doida andando com um penico na cabeça... AH! MAS É ELA!!

Unknow: Pernas pra que te quero!

Sem (segura a gola da blusa): Volta aqui! Exijo explicações!!

Unknow: Que Foi? Gostou do capítulo não?

Sem: Quero saber por que não postou ontem sendo que você disse que iria postar.

Unknow: Era justamente o que eu estava fazendo ontem à tarde, quando minha mãe me grita: 'ACODE! TEU IRMÃO LEVOU UM CHOQUE!!', mas ela poderia muito bem ter dito: 'ACODE! MEU FILHO LEVOU UM CHOQUE!!' Por que ela falou como se eu tivesse enfiado o dedo dele na tomada, hein? Hein?!Ò.Ó

Sem: ...

Unknow: Bem, foi só por isso.

Sem: Melhor responder às reviews.

Unknow: Concordo. ^^

Sem: Para Saiyuuri

Unknow: Então, seus problemas acabaram! Ou, pelo menos, sua espera acabou XD O Sai e a Sakura não vão mais casar, agora vão fugir juntos. Lembrando que, vão fugir para não casar, se fosse fugir para casar seria outra história... E o Sasuke? Ele continua pegador mesmo à beira da morte XD(piada besta)

Sem: Para Kinha Oliver

Unknow: Ufa, ainda bem. Achei que tinha te esquecido dormindo no berço, acontece que eu também não tenho memória. Apenas reli os primeiros capítulos um dia desses à procura dos erros de português :P Eu estava refazendo todas as minhas fics, mas agora vou ter que dar um tempo. Também senti falta de SasuNaru, só não coloquei a cena porque achei que ficaria melosa demais. O Naruto não viu a Ino beijar o Sasuke, mas o Neji ficou com ciúmes do Sai XD

Sem: Para Reneev

Unknow: É, uma vez eu li um livro sobre mensagens subliminares nos filmes da Disney e fiquei chocada O.O Tinha referência a drogas e sexualidade em 'Rei Leão' e 'Pequena Sereia'. Por qual outra razão eu deixaria a Sakura viva? E o Neji com ciúmes... Será que ele vai impedir a fuga do Sai com a Sakura? 'Sai, fique por favor, pois eu te amo' O.O Epa! Mas se o Sai ficar, ele vai morrer! Que situação delicada...

----------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

**PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

_**CAPÍTULO XIX**_

Sai fazia os últimos preparativos antes de partir, restavam poucas horas até o pôr-do-sol. Ouviu batidas na porta do quarto, acreditou que fosse Sakura querendo saber detalhes sobre a fuga.

Adiantou-se para abrir a porta e encarou a face inexpressiva de Neji.

-Ah, é você... –Disse sem nenhuma surpresa, o Hyuuga percebeu que havia uma mala aberta em cima da cama mais algumas peças de roupas.

-Quero te perguntar uma coisa. –Observou o moreno separar uma pilha de roupas e colocá-la na mala.

-O que foi? –Mal ouvia as palavras de Neji, estava compenetrado em sua tarefa.

-O que pretende fazer depois que sair daqui? –Fingiu desinteresse, mas ficava difícil disfarçar estando a sós com Sai dentro de um aposento fechado.

-Bem... –Sai demorou alguns instantes para responder. -... Vou abandonar o seminário.

-Sério? –Os olhos de Neji deslizaram pelas costas do outro; a curvatura inclinada de Sai, por estar juntando peças de roupas, era uma visão tentadora ao Hyuuga, que sentiu estranha liberdade para se aproximar.

-Sim, descobri que não é isso o que eu quero. –Sai continuou distraído, sem notar que cada passo dado por Neji diminuía a distância entre eles.

-E o que você quer? –A voz estava rouca e saiu quase num sussurro. Neji estendeu o braço e sua mão estava a poucos centímetros de tocar a nuca de Sai.

-Eu quero a Sakura. –O moreno de cabelos curtos disse sem rodeios.

Ao escutar o nome da garota, involuntariamente, Neji recuou.

-Nos últimos dias, estive entre a vida e a morte e isso me fez refletir bastante. –Virou-se para encarar o Hyuuga. –Percebo que, agora, tudo o que eu quero é uma vida normal: morar na cidade, casar e ter meus filhos.

Ouviu atento a confissão do seminarista, acreditara que Sai cultivava repúdio por todos os moradores do castelo pelo fato de serem hipócritas em demasia.

No entanto, entendeu tarde demais que, apesar de tudo, o moreno não guardara rancor e a prova disso é que levaria Sakura consigo na fuga para libertá-la de um triste destino.

Uma hipótese passou pela cabeça de Neji: levando Sakura embora, talvez Sai quisesse ajudá-lo a ter alguma chance com Sasuke. Afinal, o que faria o Uchiha ao retornar e não encontrasse a noiva o esperando?

-Compreendo... –Neji balbuciou e retirou-se do quarto ainda confuso. Sai apenas o acompanhou com o olhar, extremamente sério.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

O som de alguém puxando a porta e fechando-a com força expressa a raiva de quem o fizera. Naruto corre para alcançar Shikamaru e saber por qual razão o amigo ficou alterado de maneira tão repentina.

-Espera! –O loiro conseguiu segurar o braço do Nara e fazer com que parasse.

Shikamaru o encara com seu usual olhar de tédio.

-O que foi?

-Ué, você não tava chateado com alguma coisa?

-Me deixa, Naruto!

Preferia não comentar, no momento era mais atrativo observar o movimento das pessoas na rua do que conversar sobre seus sentimentos.

-Tem a ver com a Ino? –Naruto decidiu tocar na ferida ao invés de vê-lo sofrer daquela forma.

-Sim, é porque... –Suspirou antes de continuar. –Eu vi a Ino beijando o Sai...

Naruto apertou os dentes, enrijeceu os músculo da face e praguejou para quem quisesse ouvir.

-AQUELE DESGRAÇADO! EU VOU MOER ELE DE PANCADA!!

-Peraí, Naruto, o Sai não teve culpa. –Shikamaru explicou. –Sai estava dormindo quando a Ino o beijou.

O loiro conteve os ânimos ao ver o Nara sentar na calçada e colocar a mão na cabeça, completamente exausto.

-O único que tem culpa sou eu, fingi não me importar porque eu sabia desde o começo que não tinha nenhuma chance.

Naruto suspirou e sentou-se ao lado de Shikamaru.

-Sabe o que eu acho? Você deveria falar para ela o que sente.

-Tá maluco, é? –Shikamaru perguntou incrédulo.

-Ela nunca vai saber a menos que você conte. –Lembrou do dia em que o Nara lhe confessou que estava apaixonado por Ino porque não conseguia mais guardar o segredo para si. –E depois, você não tem nada a perder.

-Tem razão, não custa tentar.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Sai caminhou em direção ao quarto de Sakura, chegando lá, encontrou a garota já preparada. Assim que avistou o seminarista, um sorriso iluminou o rosto dela.

-Vamos? –Ela perguntou carregando a própria mala com dificuldades.

-Sakura, antes de irmos... Gostaria de esclarecer uma coisa.

-E o que é? –A menina pôs a mala no chão, relaxando o corpo.

-Eu não sou Uchiha Sasuke.

-Sei disso,mas por que decidiu falar só agora?

-Porque não quero que você se apaixone por mim. Logo que eu sair daqui, voltarei ao seminário.

Assustada, Sakura encarou o moreno tentando achar algum resquício de emoção nele. Sai retornou a falar, desta vez com mais frieza.

-Não se preocupe, não ficará desamparada. –Andou alguns passos à frente. –Eu te levarei até o convento. Lá, as irmãs lhe darão abrigo e cuidarão bem de você até que decida o que quer da vida.

-Mas...

-Eu percebi que a cada dia que você passava sem a presença do Uchiha, fazia-a interessar-se cada vez mais por mim. –Sai inclinou-se para pegar a mala que estava no chão. Caminhou em direção à porta antes de concluir sua linha de raciocínio. –Eu sou um seminarista e meu único compromisso será com Deus.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Ino mantinha um sorriso de satisfação estampado no rosto, afinal conseguira beijar um garoto incrivelmente bonito e também teve a ligeira impressão de que ele a correspondera assim que tocaram os lábios. Nada poderia estragar seu dia.

Ao longe, avistou Shikamaru a esperando na porta de sua casa; estranhou a atitude do Nara, mas optou por ignorar a presença dele. Só parou quando o ouvira chamar seu nome a poucos centímetros da porta.

-Ino, preciso te dizer uma coisa...

-Então, fala de uma vez! Estou muito ocupada agora!

-Eu gosto de você.

A loira arregalou os olhos em sinal de espanto, a garganta ficou seca de repente, faltando-lhe forças para retrucar.

-Desde quando...? –Foi as únicas palavras que conseguiu pronunciar.

-Desde a primeira vez em que eu te vi.

Ino fechou o cenho irritada, acreditando que fosse uma brincadeira de tremendo mau gosto.

-Como é possível? Você sempre dizia que me achava tagarela, irritante, volúvel,...

-De fato, você é tudo isso aí mesmo.

-Então, por que se apaixonou por mim?!

Shikamaru abaixou a cabeça, parecia imerso nos próprios pensamentos.

-Eu esperava que você pudesse me responder.

O rosto de Ino ficou extremamente vermelho enquanto o moreno foi embora sem ter conseguido o que tanto procurara.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

O céu ganhava tons alaranjados à medida que o sol desaparecia no horizonte chegaram ao portão do castelo no horário combinado. Neji estava de pé, Sai o encarou por longos instantes.

Embora não gostasse de mentir, fingiu nutrir interesse por Sakura porque era justamente o que Neji almejava. O Hyuuga era apaixonado pelo Uchiha e tentou manipular os sentimentos da noiva do príncipe de tal forma que ela caísse de amores pelo seminarista.

Sai não aprovava a conduta de Neji, entretanto jamais teria coragem de denunciá-lo. O máximo que poderia fazer era levar Sakura para longe, assim a garota poderia apaixonar-se por quem quisesse, sem ser forçada a isso.

-É o momento da troca da guarda. Vocês têm quatro minutos.

-Vamos? –Sai perguntou para a Haruno, que balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Neji não quis ficar para assistir e retirou-se.

Caminharam rumo a saída, porém avistaram a presença de dois vultos, os quais bloqueavam a passagem.

-Quem está aí?! –Sai colocou seu corpo à frente de Sakura para protegê-la, se necessário.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, jovem príncipe. –Zabuza empunha a enorme espada. –Ou será que devo dizer adeus?

--------------------------------------

**Unknow:** Oi, pessoinhas, vocês sabem que não demoro muito para atualizar os capítulos, mas aconteceu algo sério: fui hospitalizada devido a uma intoxicação alimentar e tive que ficar um tempo de molho.

**Sem:** Achei que ia dizer que tava estudando pro Enem.

**Unknow:** Seria bom que fosse só isso, do jeito que eu tava não teria condições nem de fazer a prova, tanto que levantei as mãos pro céu quando soube que a prova seria adiada.

**Sem:** Melhor responder às reviews, esse povo já esperou tempo demais.

**Unknow:** Concordo ^.^

**Sem:** Para Lady B. Milor

**Unknow:** Ah,sim... O famigerado beijo... É que capítulo passado você não enviou reviews, aí eu pensei: 'de que forma devo castigá-la?' XP Brincadeirinha, era só uma maneira de fazer a fic anda mais rápido.

**Sem:** Para Reneev

**Unknow:** Eu acho bem interessante estudar mensagens subliminares, embora eu não possa negar que elas me assustam Ç.Ç Se eu soubesse da verdade quando era criança, não teria lido nenhum conto de fadas nem assistido filmes da Disney :P Todos reprovaram a Ino no capítulo passado, será que ela vai melhorar sua postura? Sobre os olhos da Sakura... Minha irmã mais nova tem olhos marrom-esverdeados e outro dia estava se achando...

Simulação

-Tenho olho claro e tu nem tem(dando língua)

-Não vejo qual a vantagem... Pessoas com pouca melanina na íris são mais suscetíveis a doenças oculares, tais como estrabismo.

-Será que tem ligação com o fato do oculista ter me dado 4 graus e dito que se eu não acompanhasse as mudanças dos meus óculos eu ficaria vesga? Será? Seráaaa?

-Imagina se tivesse olho azul...

Fim da simulação

**Unknow:** Tá legal, essa foi besta. E, por último, mas não menos importante, tem NejiSai (ou SaiNeji, nem sei) que promete momentos de angústia e tensão até ficarem juntos, ou não ficarão?(angústia e tensão!)

**Sem:** Para Kinha Oliver

**Unknow:** Eu sou "MA"? Pois eu acho que você esqueceu de acrescentar um "LA" logo em seguida. Sai com ciúmes do Neji? Hu,hu... É exatamente isso o que eu quero que você pense... Tudo bem, deixando de lado as conspirações contra a humanidade, eu digo que sim: um momento romântico virá em breve, mas não digo de quem, nem como, nem por quê...

----------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

**PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

_**Capítulo XX**_

-Quem é você?! –Sai repetiu a pergunta.

-Meu nome é Momochi Zabuza. –Afastou-se das sombras e permitiu que vissem seu rosto. –Sou o homem que irá te matar.

Agiu rápido e, num piscar de olhos, agarrou o pescoço do suposto príncipe com uma das mãos. Sai tentou livrar-se do sufocamento, porém Zabuza o ergueu a mais de um metro do chão, impedindo que escapasse.

-Pare, por favor! –Sakura implorou ao homem mascarado, que a encarou com olhos gélidos. Haku puxou-a até estarem fora do alcance da enorme espada pertencente ao assassino da névoa.

-Sinto muito, mas temos que fazer isso! –Haku alertou. –Se nos atrapalhar, seremos obrigados a matá-la também.

Zabuza não tinha tempo e, muito menos, paciência para esperar sua vítima asfixiar até a morte. Desembainhou a espada, pretendia partir o garoto ao meio com um único golpe; de imediato, Sakura percebeu qual era sua intenção e não pensou duas vezes antes de avançar contra o inimigo.

-Não! –A menina gritou quando percebeu que algo a impedia de continuar. Haku segurava-a pelas longas mechas rosadas, por muito pouco, ela quase conseguira fugir. No entanto, Sakura ainda tinha um trunfo: retirou um punhal que havia escondido sob a manga do vestido e cortou o próprio cabelo para se libertar.

O fato chamou a atenção de Zabuza, porém Sai não sentiu alívio algum; pelo contrário, ficou ainda mais preocupado.

-Onde já se viu segurar um refém pelo cabelo? –Repreendeu o companheiro. –Segure-a no braço! Eu duvido que ela tenha coragem de cortá-lo também!

-Perdoe-me, Zabuza-san.

A Haruno empunhou a arma contra o assassino da névoa e o encarou com ódio; ele apenas riu de tamanha ingenuidade.

-Venha, criança. Isso me poupará o trabalho de ir até aí retalhá-la.

-Não, Sakura! É suicídio! –Sai tentou gritar, mas faltava-lhe ar nos pulmões.

Zabuza jogou Sai no chão e pisava em sua cabeça de modo que não pudesse reagir. Acima de tudo, queria testar a insensatez da garota à sua frente.

Sakura correu em direção ao homem mascarado cuja espada já estava em posição de ataque. De repente, ouviu-se apenas um disparo; o punhal voou e aterrissou próximo aos pés do assassino da névoa.

A Haruno havia sido atingida por algum projétil e caiu inerte no chão em meio à crescente poça de sangue. O cabelo cobria o rosto dela e Sai não teve certeza se estava viva ou morta; olhou para cima e vislumbrou um vulto de longos cabelos negros escondendo-se atrás de uma das janelas do castelo.

-Nem precisei fazer nada. –Zabuza falou sem entender o que acontecera.

O seminarista aproveitou o momento de distração e cravou o punhal na perna do algoz, que urrou de dor. Ainda assim, quis acertar Sai com a espada, mas o garoto desviou-se no último instante.

-Zabuza-san, Temos que fugir! Os guardas estão chegando! –Haku ajudou o companheiro a permanecer de pé, apoiando-se nele. –Teremos outras oportunidades para matá-lo muito em breve.

Dito isso, desapareceram entre as sombras da noite. Percebendo que estavam fora de perigo, Sai correu até Sakura para checar os sinais vitais da menina.

-Que bom... Ela está respirando...

-Sai!! –Neji ressurgiu dentre as folhagens do jardim, ouvira o disparo de uma arma de fogo e ficou preocupado com o que teria ocorrido.

-Sai, você deve partir imediatamente. –O Hyuuga alertou, porém o seminarista sequer mexeu-se do lugar onde estava e Neji precisava chamar sua atenção. –Ou quer que o sacrifício de Sakura tenha sido em vão?

-NÃO FALE COMO SE ELA JÁ ESTIVESSE MORTA!!

O moreno se arrependeu de ter gritado com Neji, mesmo transtornado, deveria se esforçar para manter a sobriedade.

-Eu prometi que a levaria para longe daqui. -Levantou Sakura do chão e ergue-a nos braços, o sangue escorria e gotejava. Sai só pensava em deixar a garota em algum lugar seguro e estancar o ferimento o mais breve possível.

Neji compreendeu que o seminarista jamais se perdoaria caso a Haruno viesse a falecer. Pegou cada uma das malas espalhadas pelo pátio e decidiu acompanhá-los.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

A noite que chegara trazia-lhe vertigens, talvez fosse um mau presságio. Shikamaru olhou para o insólito luar de cor avermelhada.

-Acho que ela nunca mais vai querer saber de mim. _Iniciou um monólogo enquanto caminhava. Chutou uma pedrinha que estava em seu caminho.

O som quase passou despercebido, ouviu passos anteriormente sincronizados aos seus, logo entendeu que alguém o seguia. Observou ao redor e não notou qualquer movimento, foi apenas impressão; concluiu.

Precisava andar rápido ou seria obrigado a escutar reclamações da mãe por ter chegado tão tarde. Estava a poucos metros de casa quando avistou, para sua surpresa, uma orquídea depositada na soleira da porta.

Correu ao encontro da flor e a recolheu, enrolado à haste tinha uma carta. Shikamaru estranhou o fato, mas decidiu abrir o papel e reconheceu a letra de quem escrevera.

-Ino...

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Por favor, agüente firme. –Sai murmurou ao ver o rosto da Haruno banhado pela luz avermelhada. A garota permanecia inconsciente e o sangue sequer havia coagulado ainda.

O percurso do castelo até a cidade durava uma hora se feito a pé. Contudo, Sai estava com Sakura nos braços e Neji, com um monte de malas: carregar tanto peso os atrasaria, com certeza.

E mesmo que, por um milagre, chegassem no horário previsto, existia grande possibilidade de Sakura não ser socorrida a tempo.

-Há uma saída.

-Qual?

-Tem uma choupana bem perto daqui. –O Hyuuga apontou para o bosque. –Ela foi construída para os nobres que gostam de caçar, mas não querem acampar no meio do mato.

-Tem perigo de encontrarmos alguém lá?

-Improvável, estamos fora da temporada de caça.

Quando Neji disse 'choupana', Sai imaginou uma casa simples, mas se surpreendeu com a altura do telhado, quase a mesma das centenárias sequóias e, em seu íntimo, perguntou por que os membros da realeza gostam tanto de exagero.

Neji possuía uma cópia da chave e abriu a porta. A casa tinha uma decoração suntuosa; no andar de cima, cada quarto parecia uma suíte presidencial de um hotel cinco estrelas.

Sai deitou a garota em uma das camas disponíveis e desabotoou alguns botões do vestido para enxergar a gravidade do ferimento.

-Ela foi atingida no ombro... –Disse para Neji, que trazia um kit de primeiros-socorros. –A ferida nem é tão profunda, parece a bala passou de raspão.

Finalmente o seminarista sentiu um pouco de alívio, poderia ter sido bem pior. Tomaram todas as precauções para não haver risco de contaminação e fizeram um curativo, logo o sangue estancaria.

Sai relaxou, mas por pouco tempo. Neji saíra do quarto para jogar as gazes ensangüentadas no lixo e reapareceu segurando uma espingarda.

-O que vai fazer? –Sai recuou um passo.

-Vigiar o andar de baixo.

-Mas, mas... Pra quê a espingarda? –Uma hipótese passou pela sua mente e teve medo de perguntar. –Que tipo de animais há nesta floresta?

-Ursos, cobras, suçuaranas...

-Quê?! Você falou que não ia ter perigo!!

-Ei, não me interprete mal! Eu disse que não teria perigo de encontrarmos 'gente',mas 'bicho' é outra história.

-Se eu soubesse, nunca teria concordado com isso.

-Tá reclamando do quê? A Sakura já está melhor.

Sai olhou para a cama na qual a menina ainda dormia, Neji virou-se com a arma em punho, porém uma voz chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Obrigado.

Surpreendeu-se com a palavra utilizada pelo seminarista, que sorriu tímido ao encarar as costas do Hyuuga.

-Antes, você dizia que não se importava se eu viveria ou não, esta é a primeira vez que você me ajuda por vontade própria e eu... Fiquei feliz.

Dirigiu-se ao andar de baixo e apesar de Sai não ter visto, Neji deixou escapar um sincero sorriso.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Que bom, Sai-kun!Você já melhorou bastante!-Kushina exclamou ao pousar a mão sobre a testa de Sasuke e constatar que a febre havia cessado.

O Uchiha passara os últimos dois dias em cima de um leito, sentia a cabeça pesar um pouco depois de ficar tanto tempo deitado e, inclusive, podia jurar que tivera alucinações durante seu estado febril.

Sonhara que Naruto roubava-lhe um beijo, mas parecia tão real que Sasuke ficou em dúvida se realmente acontecera ou não.

Seguiu em direção ao banheiro com uma toalha pendurada no ombro enquanto segurava alguns sabonetes. Ao atravessar o corredor, encontrou o loiro histérico.

-Bom dia.

-O que tem de bom?!

Naruto ficara enciumado ao descobrir que Ino e Sai número dois tinham se beijado, embora soubesse que o moreno não possuía culpa, desejava descontar a frustração em alguém.

Esperava que Sasuke fosse perguntar por qual razão o loiro ficara irritado e assim, Naruto confessaria seus sentimentos. Porém, o moreno ignorou a resposta mal-educada e entrou no banheiro, deixando o Uzumaki mais raivoso ainda.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

O sol cuja luminosidade refletia no vidro da janela, ressurgia pouco a pouco no horizonte. Sentado no chão e com o corpo apoiado à cama, Sai adormecera sem perceber.

Os braços cruzados serviam como travesseiro, o sono permanecia leve. Teve a impressão de que alguém afagava seus cabelos e acordou de sobressalto, encontrando a face de Sakura.

-Onde estamos? –Foi a primeira pergunta que a garota fez.

-Ah, sim, você foi atingida. –Sai contou resumidamente a história. –Neji e eu a trouxemos para cá e tratamos seu ferimento. –De nada adiantava confortá-la, Sakura ainda demonstrava apreensão.

-Não vai me dar bronca? Por causa da besteira que tentei fazer?

-Como eu poderia? Se o único culpado por tudo sou eu.

Sakura ficou abalada com as palavras do moreno, que se ergueu do chão e sentou na cama ao lado da garota.

-Se eu não tivesse trocado de lugar com o Sasuke, você e Neji não teriam passado por tantos problemas. –Sai tentava mostrar indiferença, mas estava melancólico. –Teria sido melhor nunca termos nos encontrado...

Quando deu por si, já recebera o tapa no rosto, sequer tivera tempo de reagir. No entanto, ao encará-la, encontrou-a com olhos lacrimejantes.

-Eu apanho e é você que chora? –Garotas eram realmente difíceis de entender, pensou o moreno.

-Não é verdade.

-Ahn?!

-Não pense que sua opinião é a mesma dos outros. –Sakura abaixou a cabeça enquanto lágrimas escapavam. –Eu gostei muito de ter te conhecido...

Sai ficara estático, nunca passara por sua cabeça que fosse importante para a Haruno, nem que ela poderia sentir sua falta algum dia. Perdera o controle sobre os próprios sentimentos: inclinou a cabeça e beijou a garota com ternura.

Os lábios de Sakura eram macios e tinham um leve sabor adocicado, nunca tinha experimentado nada parecido: emoções e sensações, tudo era novidade para ele. Seria isso o que chamavam de amor?

O moreno sentiu uma mão agarrar a gola de sua camisa e,em seguida, foi arremessado ao chão; durante a queda, vislumbrou o rosto enfurecido do Hyuuga, um misto de raiva e amargura.

-Vejo que a Haruno acordou e passa bem, já que não precisam de meus serviços, retornarei ao castelo. –Neji fuzilou Sai com o olhar.

Era uma verdadeira encruzilhada, o seminarista estava dividido entre o amor de duas pessoas e a própria vocação. Não importava qual escolha fizesse, inevitavelmente machucaria alguém: Sakura, Neji ou ele mesmo.

----------------

Unknow: Hu,hu,hu... Este capítulo saiu maior do que os outros porque eu o considero o clímax, a reviravolta ou a casa da mãe Joana, como preferirem... A partir de agora, a fic tomará outros rumos.

Sem: Já sei, Você vai parar de enrolar e está preparando o final da fic.

Unknow: Basicamente, mas como não quero que meu comentário pareça uma profecia apocalíptica, vamos responder reviews.

Sem: Para Reneev

Unknow: Como eu disse, é 'angústia e tensão' e não ' angústia e tesão' :P Realmente, se o Sai morre a fic acaba, e o Neji vai sofrer muito! Minha irmã se acha e não é pouca coisa, mas penso eu que é trauma de infância. Depois eu explico...

Sem: Para Lady

Unknow: Acabou o suspense XD Sakura não morreu, mas beijou o Sai (Epa!) É mesmo, ficou fofa a declaração do Shikamaru... E os errinhos, você fez bem em ter me avisado, eu tinha acabado de sair do hospital porque comi um chocolate estragado e isso significa que as toxinas afetaram até meu cérebro. Ç.Ç

Sem: Para JM Oliver

Unknow: Na realidade, eu tava pensando em fazer logo o Shikamaru e a Ino ficarem juntos, mas seu comentário me deu uma ideia pra lá de diabólica. Eu não sou má, eu sou maquiavélica, é diferente! Hu,hu,hu... Agora que eu comecei a brincar...P.S. Senti minha falta também, eu estava perdida e agora me encontrei!(ou seja, eu tava prestando vestibular)


	21. Chapter 21

**PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

_**Capítulo XXI**_

-Conselheiros, tenho uma notícia urgente!! –Konan entrou abruptamente na sala de reuniões, estava sem fôlego e parecia assustada. –O príncipe e a noiva desapareceram!

-Não deve ser nada sério. –Jiraiya continuava tranqüilo. –Devem estar namorando escondidos.

-Jiraiya, será que você só pensa em perversões?! –Tsunade irritou-se.

-Eu procurei por todo castelo e não os encontrei... É como se tivessem evaporado. –Konan ficou ainda mais aflita.

-Terá sido obra de seqüestradores? –Orochimaru levantou a hipótese.

-Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, não podemos ficar de braços cruzados. –Tsunade ergueu-se da cadeira na qual estava sentada. –Convocaremos a guarda real para iniciarem as buscas tanto em Konoha quanto na floresta.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Sakura notou que o seminarista permaneceu quieto e pensativo após tê-la beijado, não era para menos: o flagra do Hyuuga deve ter sido o estopim para Sai lembrar que a garota era noiva e agora, tinha todos os motivos para arrepender-se do que fizera.

Trancou-se no banheiro e decidiu tomar um banho antes de trocar seu vestido por outro que não estivesse ensangüentado. Sentia culpa, mas nada podia fazer para reparar o erro: diferente da paixão fulminante que tinha pelo Uchiha, o sentimento que nutria por Sai foi crescendo aos pouquinhos, de maneira quase imperceptível.

Nunca esperou que crescesse tanto a ponto de se tornar incontrolável.

As lágrimas de Sakura confundiram-se com a água do chuveiro.

Percebeu que havia algo estranho, tudo estava muito silencioso; Neji tinha partido ao nascer do sol, mas Sai ainda deveria estar na casa e Sakura não o encontrava. Desceu as escadas e sentiu um aroma vindo da cozinha.

Chegando lá, avistou Sai colocar os pratos sobre a mesa.

-Preparei seu café-da-manhã.

-Não tenho fome...

-Coma.

Dito isso, o moreno pegou uma xícara de café e caminhou para outro aposento. Sakura fez sozinha sua refeição, lavando os pratos em seguida.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Ouviu a campainha e correu para atender, assim que abriu a porta, encontrou uma figura de aparência exótica e sorriso reluzente.

-Yoh, Naruto-kun!! –Lee estendeu e inclinou a mão direta perante a própria testa, em um cumprimento militar. –Soube que Sai-kun estava doente, por isso vim visitá-lo.

-Ah, ele já tá melhor... –O loiro nem concluiu a frase, pois notou a presença de outra pessoa ali, para ser mais preciso, de uma garota de cabelos e olhos igualmente castanhos.

-Bom dia, meu nome é Tenten. –Ela sorriu ao se apresentar. –Lee disse que iria visitar um amigo doente e decidi acompanhá-lo, espero não estar incomodando.

-Incômodo nenhum! –Naruto ficou encantado com a delicadeza da menina. –Tenten, certo? Pode entrar, fique à vontade, finja que a casa é sua.

-Tudo bem. –Concordou sem qualquer objeção.

Caminharam até a cozinha, Naruto esperou até o momento que Tenten e Kushina ficassem distraídas enquanto conversavam para que puxasse Lee para um canto escondido e tivessem uma conversa particular.

-Você passa dias sem dar sinal de vida e, quando aparece, está do lado de uma garota... –Naruto entrelaça as duas mãos e faz uma cara de cachorro sem dono. –Onde você conseguiu? Também quero uma pra mim!

-Argh! Naruto-kun, você entendeu tudo errado! –Lee uniu os dois braços, formando um 'x'. –Tenten, é só uma amiga! Além do mais, meu coração pertence a outra pessoa!

-É sério? Quem é? –Naruto perguntou, Lee sorriu antes de retirar uma foto que guardava dentro de sua carteira e a entrega ao loiro.

-Eu estou falando da princesa Sakura, a mais bela dama de todo o país do fogo...

-Ei, que balbúrdia é essa? –Sasuke desce as escadas, escutara os gritos do quarto e achou melhor verificar o que era.

-Acabo de decidir que Sakura é a mulher da minha vida! –Naruto apaixonou-se à primeira vista pela foto da princesa.

-O quê...? –O Uchiha falou desconcertado.

-Naruto-kun, essa é uma decisão importante, não deve ser resolvida de uma hora para outra... –Lee iniciou um discurso moralizante.

-É isso aí, coloque um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele. –Sasuke corroborou.

-... Porque serei EU quem casarei com a princesa Sakura, e não você! Hahahaha!!

-Tira o olho, eu vi primeiro!!

-Do que está falando?! Essa foto é minha!!

-Credo, que tremendo mau gosto vocês têm...

Sasuke afastou-se da confusão, pretendia voltar para o quarto. Assim que subia as escadas uma garota veio da cozinha e vislumbrou toda confusão.

-Parem com isso! Por que estão brigando?! –Olhou de relance para o Uchiha e o reconheceu de imediato. –Príncipe Sasuke?

Naruto e Lee pararam de roubar a foto um do outro, ficaram estáticos, sem entender o que Tenten quis dizer.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Sai transferiu as roupas que estavam nas malas para mochilas que encontrou em algum armário, pois facilitaria muito a caminhada através da floresta. Sakura tinha medo de encará-lo, desde que saíram da casa, não trocaram uma palavra sequer.

-Sai... –Tentou puxar assunto.

Nenhuma resposta.

-Tá bravo comigo... ? –O silêncio perdurara entre eles e Sakura murmurou. –Por quê? Se foi você quem me beijou...

-Não estou bravo com você. –O moreno respondeu após alguns instantes, obviamente não havia escutado a segunda frase da Haruno. –Apenas estou preocupado.

Pelo tom de voz, Sakura percebeu que o seminarista falava a verdade. Até mesmo as atitudes dele mostravam isso: estava sempre alerta, olhava para uma direção diferente a cada minuto.

-Neji falou que nesta floresta há animais selvagens, mas, na realidade, o que mais me preocupa é o fato de que os soldados do castelo podem estar atrás de nós neste exato momento.

Sakura perdera muito sangue, por isso Sai acreditou que se preparasse um café-da-manhã bem reforçado, a garota poderia caminhar até o convento, único local dentro da floresta onde ela poderia ficar em segurança. Além disso, o moreno permanecia em vigília constante, nunca abaixando a guarda.

Ele não havia parado um instante de pensar nela.

-Chegamos. –Apontou para a construção de estilo gótico escondida dentre as árvores. –Sinto muito, mas só posso vir até aqui. Somente homens da própria Igreja têm permissão para entrar no convento.

-Entendo. –Sakura balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

-Mas, se você quiser... –Sai recomeçou a falar. –Posso vir visitá-la todos os dias depois que eu me tornar padre. –A frase do moreno a deixara assustada e, ao mesmo tempo, esperançosa.

-Eu gostaria muito...

A garota começou a caminhar em direção ao convento, quando estava bem próxima da entrada, foi interceptada pela voz de Sai.

-Espere, Sakura! Como você conseguiu aquela adaga? –Referia-se à arma que a garota empunhara contra Zabuza.

-Neji entregou para mim, antes de você encontrar comigo ontem para fugirmos. –A garota falou, envergonhada. –Ele disse que, se eu realmente gostava de você, deveria te proteger com minha vida. –Dito isso, entrou no convento, escondendo-se atrás das paredes de pedra.

-Neji... –Sai travou como se tivesse recebido um forte baque na cabeça, ligara os fatos e, tudo começou a fazer sentido. -... Não me diga que foi tudo planejado?

Sentira-se imerso em trevas e, de repente, a verdade surgia igual à luz no fim do túnel. A realidade é que realmente estava fugindo de Sakura, tinha medo de tocar ou encarar a garota e, agora entendia o porquê: Neji o transformara em um de seus peões.

Entregou o punhal à Sakura, incitando-a a confrontar o assassino da névoa.

Tinha uma cópia da chave da mansão no meio da floresta, pois pretendia levá-los até lá desde o princípio.

E, se duvidar, Neji foi quem disparou aquele tiro contra a Haruno.

-Não pode ser, eu confiei nele...

Sai negara participar do plano do Hyuuga para seduzir Sakura e fazê-la desistir do noivado, então nada mais conveniente do que fazer o seminarista apaixonar-se pela noiva do príncipe. Assim, ele jamais desejaria que ela casasse com outro.

-Maldito Neji... –O moreno balbuciou, as palavras que escapavam de seus lábios eram tristes e sofridas. -... Tá satisfeito agora? Finalmente, você conseguiu o que tanto queria...

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Príncipe Sasuke? –Naruto repetiu a pergunta de Tenten, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

-O que está dizendo? O príncipe está no castelo, todos sabem disso. –Lee estava confuso, não conseguia engolir a história de que o herdeiro do trono estava em Konoha, ainda mais, na sua frente.

-Pois é, ele _deveria_ estar no castelo...

-Do que está falando? O nome dele não é Sasuke, ele é o Sai!

-Acorda, Naruto! Tá na cara que ele mentiu pra você! –Tenten perdeu a paciência, mas o Uchiha nada disse para se defender.

-O Sai nunca mentiria para mim... –O loiro cruzou os braços e ficou emburrado.

-Ela tem razão, dobe. –Sasuke falou pela primeira vez. –Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke e sou príncipe do reino do Fogo.

Todos ficaram estáticos ao ouvir a confissão do moreno, sem saber o que dizer a respeito. Dentre todos que estavam ali, Naruto era o único que estava visivelmente decepcionado.

* * *

Unknow: Este foi um capítulo repleto de revelações, não é mesmo? Ç.Ç Sai se decepcionou com Neji, Naruto com Sasuke e... Espero que não tenham se decepcionado comigo XO Antes que eu me esqueça, feliz natal pra todo mundo!! Que todos os seus sonhos se realizem! \o/

Sem: Feliz natal :3

Unknow: Ai, que meigo! O Sem tá vestido de ajudante de papai noel!

Sem: Você disse que não ia contar! X3

Unknow: Tá bom, vamos responder às reviews. Ho, ho, ho...

Sem: Para Reneev

Unknow: Eu voltei! XD Já estava morrendo de saudades de vocês, espero que tenha gostado deste cap tanto quanto o anterior. Tudo não passou de um plano maquiavélico do Neji... Ou será que não? Õ.O Pensando bem, maquiavélica sou eu... Também queria que não acabasse nunca! XD

Sem:Para J.M Oliver

Unknow:Mais profeta do que você, que adivinha o que vou escrever no cap seguinte, impossível! Já apostou na mega-sena como sugeri? O avatar de uva é uma foto que tirei do Sem quando tava de costas (sim, ele é uma uva tímida). Na verdade, a história tá na metade da metade (um dia, eu sonhei que ela ia até o cap 64). Não, ele nunca beijou o Sai, mas é uma boa ideia: Sai beijar o Neji também e, depois decide se quer ficar com ele ou a Sakura. :P


	22. Chapter 22

**PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

_**CAPÍTULO XXII**_

**No capítulo anterior...**

_Sai negara participar do plano do Hyuuga para seduzir Sakura e fazê-la desistir do noivado, então nada mais conveniente do que fazer o seminarista apaixonar-se pela noiva do príncipe. Assim, ele jamais desejaria que ela casasse com outro._

_-Maldito Neji... –O moreno balbuciou, as palavras que escapavam de seus lábios eram tristes e sofridas. -... Tá satisfeito agora? Finalmente, você conseguiu o que tanto queria..._

_-O Sai número dois nunca mentiria para mim... –O loiro cruzou os braços e ficou emburrado._

_-Ela tem razão, dobe. –Sasuke falou pela primeira vez. –Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke e sou príncipe do reino do Fogo._

* * *

Sai estava escondido entre duas árvores na área fronteiriça de Konoha, há pouco avistara dois soldados da guarda real; eles faziam parte do grupo de defesa do castelo, não estariam caminhando pela cidade se não houvesse um motivo urgente.

-Notaram a falta do Sasuke. –Afastou-se alguns passos em direção ao interior da floresta, observando de longe os dois homens vasculharem cada beco e rua da cidade. Com certeza, não deveriam ser os únicos; outros estariam procurando pelo príncipe naquele exato momento.

Assim como os dois assassinos que tentaram matá-lo.

-Parece que também não posso voltar para o seminário. –Sai refletiu um pouco, não dera notícias por uma semana e se chegasse no exato dia em que o príncipe desaparecera, os padres e monges iriam desconfiar,com certeza.

Teria que apagar muito bem os próprios rastros, caso contrário, seria condenado à morte por um crime que não cometera (pelo menos, não propositalmente). Necessitava encontrar um local seguro e lá permanecer até a coisa esfriar.

**0X0--- MM ---0X0**

-Neji nii-san, não devia desaparecer sem avisar. –Hinata alertou o primo, por sorte, conseguira encobri-lo até que retornasse. –Eu sei que tem seus motivos, mas...

-Eu estou aqui, não estou?

O Hyuuga respondeu à garota com sarcasmo, estava de péssimo humor. Tentara retirar a imagem daquele beijo de sua mente, de modo algum quis ajudar a Haruno, mas ficou com medo de que o seminarista desaprovasse sua atitude.

Embora Sai tivesse formação religiosa, não entendia direito como prestar primeiros socorros e foi Neji quem o auxiliou a estancar o sangramento da garota. E nada recebera em troca a não ser ingratidão.

-Neji nii-san, você está agindo diferente... Desde que o príncipe Sasuke sumiu...

-Com todo respeito, Hinata-sama, mas isso é um assunto que diz respeito somente a mim.

-É porque você gosta do Sasuke-san, não é verdade? –Hinata interrogou, embora Neji tivesse percebido que não havia nenhum tom de hesitação na voz da garota, como usualmente acontecia.

-Mas... –O Hyuuga permaneceu estático com a surpresa, Hinata era bondosa, acreditava nas pessoas, jamais teria chegado a essa conclusão por conta própria a menos que... –Quem te contou? Foi a Tenten?

Tenten fora apaixonada por Neji alguns anos atrás, porém desistiu dele pelo fato de ser o noivo de sua melhor amiga. O Hyuuga já suspeitava que a morena percebera que ele tinha uma queda pelo Uchiha, mesmo assim, ela sempre fazia vista grossa, não imaginou que ela pudesse um dia...

-Não, fui eu que contei para ela.

Neji não soube o que dizer.

-É verdade? –Hinata repetiu a questão, embora conhecesse a resposta.

-É verdade. –Apenas confirmou o óbvio.

Por dentro, o Hyuuga sabia que deveria sentir-se feliz, no momento em que Sai mostrou interesse por Sakura ao beijá-la nos lábios, suas chances de conseguir ter um possível relacionamento com o Uchiha aumentaram consideravelmente.

Deveria, mas não se sentia feliz.

-Algum problema? –Hinata ficou preocupada ao ver uma feição triste no rosto do primo.

-Nada de mais.

Hinata apenas sorriu ao ver a reação de Neji.

-Sai é uma boa pessoa. –Recomeçou a falar, assustando o primo quando mencionou o nome do seminarista. –Ele é do tipo que prefere machucar a si mesmo do que a outras pessoas.

-Você o conhecia?

**0X0--- MM ---0X0**

-O que você disse?

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu, dobe. –Sasuke sibilou, notara que Naruto ainda estava incrédulo.

Lee trocou olhares com Tenten, esperando por uma justificativa para tirá-los da situação comprometedora. Ela balançou a cabeça em negação e continuou em silêncio.

-E aquele papo de que não tinha onde morar? Era tudo mentira?! –O loiro iniciou as acusações, sentia-se enganado.

-Nem tudo... Eu não posso voltar para o castelo. –O Uchiha decidiu começar por fim.

-Como assim?

-Espere um momento, Naruto-kun! –Lee interveio. –Se o nome dele não é Sasuke em vez de Sai... Bem, o que eu quero dizer... Cadê o Sai verdadeiro?

Nesse instante, a campainha toca e Kushina vai atender.

-Oi, Kushina-san. –O seminarista sorriu meio sem jeito assim que a mulher abriu a porta.

-Oi, Sai-kun. Faz uma semana que você não dava notícias.

-Eu não posso explicar, mas preciso de um favor... Será que eu poderia ficar escondido na sua casa por uns três dias ou três anos? –Sentia-se ridículo ao pedir aquilo, no entanto suas opções já estavam se esgotando.

-Bem, fique o tempo que quiser. Vou chamar o Naruto.

O loiro escutara a conversa do corredor, assim como os demais, e correu em direção à entrada da casa. Sasuke também ouviu, mas preferiu ignorar.

-OEW, SAI! Você não morre mais! Estávamos justamente falando de sua pessoa!!

-Por favor, não diga isso...

-O quê? Que você não vai morrer?

-Esquece.

-Por onde você andou? Sentimos sua falta!

-Também senti a falta de todos.

Sai recordava-se muito bem daquele ambiente familiar, a casa simples dos Uzumaki era bem mais aconchegante do que o castelo cheio de luxos. Dentre os rostos conhecidos que avistara na sala, encontrou um em especial que desejava esquecer.

-VOCÊ?! –Apontou para Sasuke, bastante perplexo, deixando a mala escapar de sua mão e acertar o pé de Naruto, que gritou de dor. –O QUE FAZ AQUI?!

-Este mundo é mesmo pequeno. –O Uchiha não acreditou na estranha coincidência.

Os dois permaneceram calados, apenas se encarando, até uma voz romper o silêncio.

-Sai, desde quando você conhece o príncipe Sasuke? –Lee indagou, ainda confuso.

-Faz uma semana.

-A mesma data em que eu conheci o Sai número dois... –Naruto refletiu, era difícil engolir a história de que o moreno ao seu lado era o herdeiro de uma nação inteira.

-O que faz fora do castelo? –Sasuke perguntou ao seminarista.

-O nosso trato era de apenas um dia, mesmo assim, passei uma semana... Depois, eu fugi de lá.

-Você o quê? Como conseguiu driblar a defesa do meu castelo? –O Uchiha sabia que não havia sido tão simples como Sai parecia demonstrar. –Droga! Isso quer dizer que os guardas devem estar atrás de mim.

-É melhor retornar logo a menos que queira ser arrastado de volta à força.

-CALA A BOCA!! Por sua causa, minha situação que já era ruim, ficou pior ainda!

Naruto e Lee observavam a discussão sem entender sobre o que eles estavam dizendo. Tenten tinha uma suspeita, mas parecia ser uma ideia bizarra e quase impossível de ser verídica.

-Eu também passei por uns maus bocados no castelo, se não fosse a Sakura e o N...

-Você encontrou minha noiva? Entendo... –Sasuke debochou. -... Aquela garota é tão irritante que faz a vida de qualquer um virar um inferno.

-NÃO FALE ASSIM DELA!!

Sai avançou sobre o Uchiha disposto a brigar, porém Naruto e Lee ficaram à frente do seminarista, segurando-o com força e impedindo que tocasse o príncipe.

-Sai, fique calmo!! –O loiro pediu e o moreno tentou controlar a própria ira. O herdeiro do trono sentiu-se desconfortável ao perceber que sua cópia barata obedecera prontamente a um pedido de Naruto.

-Ei, Sasuke, me responde uma coisa... –Foi retirado de seus devaneios pela voz do seminarista. –Você sabia sobre aquela lei cretina? Que eu poderia ser morto sob acusação de golpe de estado?

-É, eu sabia. –Disse com frieza.

* * *

Unknow: Oi, saudades? :3 Nyah, desculpem a demora pelo post, mas tive alguns problemas, não vou entrar em detalhes. Bem, vamos responder às reviews?

Sem: Para Reneev

Unknow: Aproveito para desejar feliz natal e ano novo e pedir humildemente minhas desculpas por tamanha demora :P Espero que o capítulo esteja do jeitinho que você gosta. Sim, mas primeiro o amor de Neji tem que passar por várias provações, não quero saber de um Neji malvado que só quer brincar com o Sai. :P Realmente, deu uma peninha do Naruto. :P

Sem: Para Sasuke e Neji

Unknow: Tem razão, eles não são nada parecidos, mas eu dei meu jeitinho XD Geralmente, as pessoas não olhavam diretamente para o Sasuke porque ele era príncipe, então não foi muito difícil o Sai se passar por ele. No entanto, pessoas mais próximas, como Neji e a Sakura, descobriram de imediato. De fato, não era um plano muito eficiente... Bem, espero ter respondido sua dúvida e, uma perguntinha, você é fã de NejiSasu? :D

Sem: Para Natthy

Unknow: Em primeiro lugar, obrigada pelas reviews, responderei a todas agora... Como você já deve ter percebido Neji e Sakura não são os vilões da fic, mas acho que estão bem próximos disso XD Também sou fã de yaoi e não resisto em ver o Sasuke e o Naruto juntinhos *-* Eu gosto de ser imprevisível, mas SasuNaru é meu casal preferido e acho que não vou mexer neles...SaiSaku ou NejiSai? Leia os próximos capítulos para descobrir ;D Agradeço imensamente pelo incentivo.


	23. Chapter 23

**PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

_**Capítulo XXIII**_

Todos foram surpreendidos pela resposta do Uchiha, exceto Sai. Afinal, sabia que Sasuke, como futuro rei, havia estudado várias leis no decorrer de sua vida.

-O que você disse? –Perguntou Naruto, ainda confuso.

-Exatamente o que você ouviu. –O príncipe decidiu resumir em poucas palavras o que ocorrera há uma semana. –Sai e eu fizemos um acordo, trocaríamos de lugar por um dia, mas eu não pude voltar a tempo.

-Acontece que, existe uma lei no país do Fogo, dizendo que se alguém tentar se passar pelo rei ou, no caso, o herdeiro do trono,... –Sai prosseguiu falando. -...Será punido com a morte certa.

-Sai número dois! Não acredito que você fez isso!!

-Eu já falei, meu nome é Sasuke. –O moreno rebateu com irritação. –Além do mais... Eu quis remunerá-lo, porém ele não aceitou.

-A vida não se restringe a ter dinheiro. Pensei que tivesse compreendido isso quando veio para konoha. –Sai censurou.

Tenten finalmente entendeu por que não tinha visto o Uchiha nos últimos dias, questionou a si própria se o Hyuuga já estava ciente da situação. Lee, com uma expressão de dúvida estampada na face, observava a garota a seu lado.

-Volte logo ao castelo. –Sai afastou-se dos demais, caminhando rumo à escada que levava ao andar superior do sobrado. –Alguém que gosta muito de você está esperando que retorne.

-Se fala da minha noiva, saiba que...

-Não me refiro à Sakura-san. –Interrompeu o discurso de Sasuke antes de subir os degraus.

**0X0--- MM ---0X0**

-Hinata-sama, desde quando você conhece o Sai?

-Ele esteve aqui, no castelo, outras vezes. –Neji nii-san nunca percebeu porque estava ocupado tentando afastar Sakura-san do Sasuke-san.

-Você não poderia ter me avisado?! –Elevou a voz para Hinata mas, no momento seguinte, arrependeu-se do que fizera.

-Gomen, Neji nii-san... Você sabe, eu sou diferente... –Entrelaçou as mãos como se estivesse rezando. –Às vezes, eu vejo o futuro das pessoas e... Vi o futuro do Sai também...

O dom de Hinata não eram nenhum segredo para Neji, no entanto, fora do clã Hyuuga, a história era mantida em sigilo absoluto; por isso, Hiashi nunca permitiu que a filha saísse do castelo, pela própria segurança dela.

Até mesmo pessoas próximas, como Tenten e Sasuke, desconheciam a verdade.

-O que você viu? –O Hyuuga perguntou temeroso pelo seminarista, as visões da prima tornavam-se mais freqüentes quando algo ruim estaria prestes a acontecer.

-Da última vez, ele esteve no castelo há dois anos. Eu avisei que, se ele retornasse, encontraria a morte.

O rapaz de longos cabelos negros estagnou por um momento.

-Mesmo assim, Sai retornou semana passada...

-É, eu soube. –Hinata disse com naturalidade. –Eu o havia alertado e, apesar de tudo, ele voltou por vontade própria.

-Por que não impediu?!

-Acha que não tentei?

Viu os olhos da prima lacrimejarem, Neji sabia que Hinata tinha problemas de auto-estima; entretanto, ela nunca se permitia chorar... Pelo menos, não na frente dos outros.

-Neji nii-san, eu prevejo coisas ruins e, por mais que me esforce, não consigo evitar que aconteçam. –Enxugou com o dorso da mão as lágrimas que escorriam por sua bochecha. –Eu não queria admitir, mas talvez você tivesse razão o tempo todo... Nós somos pássaros engaiolados, eternamente presos às amarras do destino.

**0X0--- MM ---0X0**

Deixou a mala em um canto qualquer do quarto, retirou do armário o mesmo colchonete que utilizava para dormir quando estava de visita na casa dos Uzumaki e, estendeu o corpo sobre ele. Sai necessitava urgentemente relaxar, refletir.

-Por que estou tão ansioso? –Fechou os olhos e sentiu um perfume doce e nostálgico... De repente, a imagem da garota de cabelo rosa apareceu em sua mente.

Ergueu-se de sobressalto.

-Por que não paro de pensar na Sakura?

Deitou novamente, tentando forçar o sono a vir. Era início de tarde e os raios solares atravessavam o vidro da janela; Sai passou algum tempo sozinho, apenas encarando o teto.

A sensação incômoda de que lhe faltava alguma coisa importante, essencial... Relembrou do beijo de Sakura e imaginou como seria bom ter a garota deitada ao seu lado, afagando-lhe os cabelos e sussurrando palavras em seu ouvido...

-Por que eu estou agindo como se quisesse dormir com ela?!

Levantou de imediato, parecia ter despertado de um pesadelo. Correu até o banheiro para lavar o rosto e, recuperar um pouco da própria sanidade. Era um seminarista, futuramente um padre; uma mulher seria a última coisa com a qual deveria sonhar.

-Por que estou me portando igual a um babaca?

Pegou a toalha e, após se enxugar, encarou o próprio reflexo no espelho.

-Por que cargas d' água estou fazendo tantas perguntas a mim mesmo?!

-Ei, Sai, tudo bem?

Naruto caminhava pelo corredor quando ouviu uma voz, logo identificou como a sendo de Sai. Entrou no banheiro e avistou o moreno com uma expressão entristecida; pensou em animá-lo de alguma maneira.

-Não dá bola para o que o Sai número dois fala! Ele é muito teme!!

-Ele tem razão, Naruto. A culpa é toda minha.

-Ahn, vai concordar com ele? Mas, você só quis ajudar!

O loiro tentou refutar o argumento, porém calou-se no momento em que o seminarista fez um sinal com a mão, pedindo silêncio.

-De que adianta as minhas intenções serem as melhores se eu não consigo ajudar ninguém? –Sai desabafou. –Tudo o que eu faço é cometer um erro atrás do outro.

O seminarista viu-se novamente no dia da fuga; no instante em que Sakura foi atingida, avistou a silhueta de uma pessoa de longos cabelos negros, não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém que não fosse Neji.

Neji planejara tudo, inclusive, o atentado contra Sakura e, o que é pior... Sai acreditava que fossem amigos, tinha confiado plenamente nele.

-Eu queria acertar, nem que fosse pelo menos uma vez...

-Entendo como se sente. –Naruto deu um abraço amigável em Sai, que apenas retribuiu o gesto. Sasuke observara tudo e, retirou-se antes de ser notado.

**0X0--- MM ---0X0**

No castelo, todos estavam preocupados com o desaparecimento do jovem príncipe e de sua noiva, especialmente os conselheiros que, depois da morte do regente Sarutobi, tiveram de assumir todos os compromissos políticos.

-Maldição! Tudo está de pernas pro ar! –Tsunade estava impaciente com tantos problemas à vista. –Cadê Kakashi e o Yamato?! Chame-os para ajudar nas buscas!

-Ainda não regressaram... -Jiraiya disse observando relatórios.

-O que eles estão fazendo?! Já deviam ter voltado! –Cerrou a mão direita e socou a mesa. –Eu os enviei com um grupo de dez homens!

-Pelo visto, eles tiveram um contratempo. –Orochimaru afirmou verificando mais relatórios. –Não deram notícias, é bem provável que isso tenha alguma ligação com o sumiço de Sasuke-sama.

A mulher massageou a própria testa, a dor de cabeça seria iminente.

-Jiraiya, você fica aqui me ajudando com os relatórios!! –Tsunade apontou com o dedo. –Orochimaru, você vai lá para fora e, avise-me de tudo que acontece.

-E por que não pode ser eu quem vai sair? –Cruzou os braços, indignado.

-Porque você vai espiar as mulheres em vez de cumprir seu dever! –Tsunade encarou Jiraiya, com um olhar ameaçador. –Você ficará sob as minhas vista para que eu possa te ver trabalhando, seu desgraçado!

-Não se preocupe, Tsunade-hime, farei o que me pede.

Assim que Orochimaru retirou-se do aposento, Kabuto já o esperava no corredor, encostado à parede antes de seguir na mesma direção que o superior.

-Muitos problemas? –Perguntou o rapaz de óculos.

-Mais do que o normal. –O homem suspirou. –Acho que preciso tomar um pouco de chá para me acalmar.

Parou de caminhar próxima a uma porta e, retirou uma chave do bolso. Destrancou, mas ao abrir, avistou a silhueta de duas pessoas dentro do cômodo mal-iluminado. Um deles, tinha parte do rosto enfaixada e carregava uma enorme espada e o outro, tinha longos cabelos negros presos a um coque.

-Como explicam isso? –Orochimaru verificou se não tinha ninguém no corredor antes de fechar a porta. –Vocês deveriam ter matado o príncipe!

-A gente até tentou... –Zabuza mostrou a perna enfaixada por causa do ferimento. -... Mas, a garotinha intrometida atrapalhou a gente.

-Não interessa, eu esperava um desempenho melhor de assassinos profissionais como vocês! –Esbravejou. –Ainda tive de intervir para tirar a 'donzela' do caminho.

-Se é assim, seu desempenho também não foi dos melhores... –Haku interferiu em defesa do companheiro. –Afinal, você pretendia acertar a cabeça em vez do ombro, estou correto?

-Foi melhor assim... Pelo visto, Sasuke-kun já estava desconfiado.

Kabuto manifestou-se pela primeira vez, ajeitou os óculos com o usual ar carregado de superioridade enquanto todos o encaravam.

-Eu estava escondido e assisti à luta de camarote... Aquele garoto era muito parecido, mas decididamente não era Uchiha Sasuke.

-Isso quer dizer que Sasuke fez alguém se passar por ele?

-Exato! Eu investiguei sobre o tal garoto... –Retira um pergaminho do bolso e, começa a lê-lo ao abrir. -... O nome dele é Sai, vive no monastério desde que nasceu e é o discípulo favorito do bispo Danzou, dizem que ele o trata como se fosse seu filho...

-Vai ver é filho dele mesmo. –Zabuza sentenciou. –Já conheci muitos padres sem o menor pudor.

-Não, eu conheço Danzou. –Orochimaru riu irônico. –Ele é ex-combatente, foi prisioneiro de guerra, sofreu torturas, e... Digamos que o braço não é o único membro amputado que ele tem.

-Então, a hipótese de ser filho do Danzou está descartada. -Haku sibilou, sentando-se na cadeira.

-Orochimaru-sama, isto saiu melhor que a encomenda.

-O que quer dizer, Kabuto?

-O senhor não precisa sujar as mãos, pelo menos, não diretamente... –Kabuto riu, alinhando os óculos mais uma vez. –Nós podemos usar esse garoto a nosso favor.

* * *

Unknow: Oi, eu trouxe novidades: Passei para medicina, vocês acreditam? Nem eu. =P Por enquanto, o conteúdo está light, mas se eu sentir que vai apertar, vou dar um tempinho na fic, mas em 'hiatus' nunca, ainda mais agora que eu estou começando a brincar. XD Vamos responder às reviews?

Sem: Para JM Oliver

Unknow: Eu tbm toh maconhada esses dias, tive cada ideia que se eu naum tivesse problemas respiratórios a cambada ia dizer que eu fumei um baseado XP Acho que eh soh a sobrecarga do curso que tah começando a fazer efeito... Sasuke sadomasoquista apanhando do Naru-chan naum eh má ideia XD Fica fria, criança, tudo a seu tempo... Tem algo que eu quero provar primeiro.

Sem: Para Reneev

Unknow: Sai não vai dormir ao relento \o/ Mas, ele tah de mal com Neji i.i Nas minhas férias, eu soh trabalhei na loja dos meus pais e eu pensando: 'de que adiantou ter estudado tanto se não me livrei do trabalho pesado?' =P Fora isso, assisti vários filmes da Disney com minha irmã caçula... Ah, sim, eu tava devendo a explicação daquela história... Sabe quando o Itachi disse que queria os olhos do Sasuke, pois foi mais ou menos o que aconteceu com minha irmã... Ela é a única da família com olho claro e a parentada caiu em cima dela dizendo coisas do tipo 'que olhos bonitos, vou pegar pra mim^^', acho que a bichinha traumatizou (pelo menos, eu traumatizaria Ç.Ç)

Sem: Para Lady B. Milor

Unknow: Nyah, tudo bem, o importante eh que você continua aqui^^

Sem: Para Natthy

Unknow: Eu atualizei *-* Sasuke ficou com mais ciúme do Naruto agora que viu ele abraçando o Sai, agora está se formando um verdadeiro polígono amoroso O_O Sai conhecia a Hinata antes mesmo de conhecer Sasuke, Sakura ou Neji. Espero ter sanado todas as suas dúvidas) e ter levantado muitas outras!hehehe!)

Sem: Para Larapia

Unknow: Sai não pode voltar para casa, mas pelo menos, encontrou abrigo. Acho que se todos morassem juntos a casa dos Uzumaki viria abaixo =P Sasuke tem que ser menos emo e mais esforçado, caso contrário, ele vai perder o Naruto x.x Eu lembro do seu 'tchauzinho' *-*


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Escondam os objetos pontiagudos. Hoje eu acordei com vontade de me matar.(não se assustem...) XP**

* * *

**O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

_**Capítulo XXIV**_

Caminhava à toa pelo pátio do convento; precisava distrair-se, no entanto, andar em círculos não é a melhor opção para relaxar. Por fim, sentou no banco em postura reflexiva.

-Não entendo... –A frase veio acompanhada por um suspiro.

-Algum problema?

Sakura deixou os próprios pensamentos escaparem pelos lábios sem perceber, chamando a atenção de uma freira que passava próximo dali.

-Não é nada, Shizune-san... Você não pode me ajudar com esse problema...

-Ah, tá falando de garotos?

A mulher teve certeza de que tinha acertado o 'chute' ao ver a face de Sakura corar.

-C-Como adivinhou?

-Você me deu a dica quando disse que era um assunto que 'eu não ajudaria'.

-Mas, mas... Você é freira!

-O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? As pessoas me procuram para receber conselhos, por isso já ouvi muitas confissões e desabafos.

A Haruno permaneceu muda por longos instantes, no entanto achou melhor confiar em Shizune e perguntar de uma vez.

-Eu gostaria de saber por que os garotos sempre exageram em tudo! –Falou rápido, não teve pausa para respirar e a frase aparentava ser apenas uma palavra.

-Ah, tá falando do Sai?

Sakura pulou do banco com o susto, completamente vermelha.

-C-Como adivinhou? Dei pistas de novo?!

-Nem, eu vi quando ele te trouxe hoje de manhã.

Na mente da Haruno, Shizune deveria ter sido uma detetive ou perita criminal, em vez de tornar-se freira. Acalmou-se e sentou novamente no banco.

-Sai escolheu o seminário porque o pai dele era padre.

A revelação surpreendeu a garota, deixando-a desnorteada.

-Mas, mas... Padres não podem ter filhos...

-Não 'devem', você quis dizer. –Shizune ironizou.

-Então, é verdade? –Sakura custava a acreditar. –Quem te contou?

-Essa informação não é sigilo entre os membros do clero, como você é amiga dele achei que devia saber. –Shizune encarou as nuvens pairando no céu, antes de sentar ao lado de Sakura. –Um dia, apareceu uma prostituta alegando estar grávida de um dos padres da paróquia; ela exigiu uma enorme quantia em dinheiro pelo silêncio.

-Era a mãe do Sai?

-Era... –Fechou os olhos ao tentar lembrar o acontecimento com detalhes.

-E o que houve depois?

-Os monges convenceram a mãe a entregar Sai à Instituição assim que nascesse; o pai biológico foi descoberto e fugiu, nunca mais tivemos notícias dele. –A morena finalizou. –Acho que Sai só quer provar que é diferente dos pais.

Sakura sentiu peso na consciência, afinal ofendera várias vezes o seminarista mesmo desconhecendo o passado dele. Os olhos verdes estavam lacrimejantes, notara e levantou-se do banco.

-Sabe o que eu acho? Não é questão de ser homem ou mulher... O importante é ter um sonho pelo qual lutar ou algo pelo qual valha a pena acreditar...

0X0---MM---0X0

-Será que chegamos numa hora inoportuna? –Lee cochichou no ouvido de Tenten,

ao olhar de relance para os móveis, enquanto esperavam sentados no sofá da sala.

-Se fossemos inconvenientes, sequer teriam nos convidado para entrar. –A garota falou como se fosse a resposta mais óbvia do mundo.

-Tenten, ultimamente você está muito fria comigo! –Lee sentiu-se ofendido. –Eu fiz algo de errado?!

-Então, vai continuar na ignorância. Da minha boca, não sai uma palavra.

A garota deu a discussão por encerrada no momento em que ouviu passos; Sai e Naruto surgem descendo os degraus.

-Oew, cadê aquele tal de Sasuke? –O loiro fingiu desinteresse, não queria demonstrar que estava preocupado com o Uchiha.

-Estou aqui. –Disse saindo da cozinha. –Apenas fui me despedir de Kushina-san e agradecer a hospitalidade, pois vou embora imediatamente.

-Ahn, tem certeza?

Sai mostrou uma face sarcástica; um sorriso de satisfação no rosto do tipo 'já vai tarde, cretino'; por sua vez, Naruto não conseguira engolir as palavras 'despedir' e 'vou embora'.

-Sim, foi um equívoco conviver com os plebeus, retornarei ao meu castelo de onde eu nunca deveria ter saído.

Tenten estranhou a atitude de Sasuke a princípio, ao vê-lo falar com um palavreado tão rebuscado, mas logo percebeu que ele apenas agia com ironia. Sai também desconfiou, especialmente, quando o Uchiha o chamou para fazer uma pergunta.

-Sai, você disse que tem uma pessoa no castelo e, não é a Sakura, que está esperando por mim... Quem é? –Pelo tom de voz, o seminarista não conseguiu deduzir se o príncipe, de fato, não sabia que Neji era a tal pessoa ou se mentia descaradamente.

-Não vou contar, vai ter que descobrir sozinho.

-Muito bem, isso significa que minha noiva não está no castelo. –Sasuke caminhou ao redor de Sai como se estivesse fazendo um interrogatório. –Onde ela está?

-Hein?! Sakura-san é sua noiva?! –Rock Lee demorou alguns segundos para cair a ficha, o que lhe garantiu receber um discreto beliscão de Tenten.

-Lógico, né? Se ele é o príncipe e ela, a princesa. –A garota esforçava-se para não perder a paciência.

Naruto nada disse, embora estivesse tão incrédulo quanto Lee.

O seminarista suspirou, provavelmente Sasuke havia suspeitado que a garota já não estava lá no momento em que Sai afirmou que a Haruno não era quem o esperava no castelo.

-Eu a levei até um local seguro. –Elevou a própria voz diante da conduta amedrontadora do príncipe. –Caso não saiba, há dois assassinos na sua cola! Eles tentaram me matar pensando que eu fosse você!

-Se eles queriam te matar, isso não é do meu interesse. –Sasuke retrucou. –Apenas me diga onde está minha noiva que eu mesmo irei buscá-la.

-Eu a deixei no convento, na orla da floresta, faço questão de mostrar o caminho. –Caminha em direção à porta, seguido por Sasuke. –Não se descuide, há guardas à sua procura por toda a parte.

O loiro foi logo atrás de Sasuke, decidiu ir junto porque precisava falar com o príncipe, apesar de não saber quais palavras deveria utilizar para a ocasião. Lee e Tenten encararam-se e acenaram com a cabeça um ao outro antes de acompanharem os demais.

0X0---MM---0X0

-Izumo! Kotetsu! –O homem mascarado chamou os subordinados. –Encontraram alguma coisa?

Dois soldados vieram da floresta e entraram na gruta que servia temporariamente como abrigo para descansarem e se recuperarem após uma luta sangrenta.

-Vasculhamos toda a região, Kakashi-san... –Um dos homens relatou. –Ninguém nos perseguiu, parece que estamos a salvo por enquanto.

-Hunf, quem dera se esse fosse o menor dos problemas. –Yamato massageou a ferida no ombro esquerdo, que doía demais e demorava a cicatrizar. –Gostaria de saber por que sete dos dez homens que estavam conosco se rebelaram e tentaram nos matar.

As memórias, apesar de confusas, ainda estavam bastante vivas; no momento em que pretendiam voltar para Konoha, Kakashi e Yamato foram atacados por aqueles que julgaram ser aliados.

Estavam com a guarda baixa e todos concordaram que haviam escapado com vida por muito pouco. No campo de batalha, a sorte também funciona como um fator essencial.

-Não é óbvio? –Kakashi sibilou. –Foi uma emboscada. Alguém nos quer fora do caminho.

-Eu sei, mas a mando de quem? Acredita que há espiões infiltrados no exército?

-Espiões, eu não sei... –Genma retirou uma erva a qual crescia na parede rochosa da gruta e mordeu o talo. –Traidores, com certeza.

-Eu não queria acreditar, mas pelo visto, é a única explicação. –Kotetsu coçou a cabeça. –O sistema de segurança do castelo é muito avançado, para quebrá-lo, só mesmo alguém de dentro.

-Isso significa que o príncipe está em perigo... -Izumo confirmou.

Todos ficaram pensativos, o único ruído que se ouvia era o gotejar das estalactites. Quem quer que tenha planejado a armadilha, fizera com extrema precisão, apenas esperou o momento certo para pô-la em prática.

-Então, vamos andando, ainda faltam uns dez quilômetros para chegarmos à Konoha. –Kakashi levantou, acompanhado pelos outros. –O inimigo pensa que morremos, devemos aproveitar a brecha o melhor possível.

0X0---MM---0X0

-Já estamos chegando.

Fez um sinal para que todos andassem mais depressa, a relva repleta de folhas secas estalava a cada passo dado, por isso Sai mantinha-se alerta; afinal ainda era procurado pelos assassinos que o confundiram com o príncipe.

Após subirem o morro, puderam vislumbrar o convento, circundado pelos centenários muros de pedra. Os portões estavam abertos e era possível avistar o belo jardim que havia em seu interior.

Sasuke avistou a noiva no meio do jardim e percebeu o momento exato em que ela notou sua presença; isso era óbvio, porque agora Sakura corria em sua direção. Provavelmente para abraçá-lo e falar que sentira sua falta, que o amava e não poderia viver sem ele.

Qual não foi a surpresa quando a Haruno passou direto pelo Uchiha e parou somente à frente de Sai, que estava alguns passos atrás.

-Por que você voltou tão cedo? –A garota questionou com apreensão, a volta repentina poderia significar uma notícia ruim.

-Não se preocupe, Sasuke vai te levar de volta para o castelo em segurança. –Sai deu de ombros em uma postura relaxada.

Depois de ouvir a confirmação do moreno de que tudo estava bem, Sakura atentou para as pessoas que os acompanhavam, a única conhecida era Tenten. O rapaz sobrancelhudo e o loiro eram estranhos para ela.

-Sakura... –O Uchiha aproximou-se com o cenho irritado, mas não havia qualquer alteração em sua voz.

-Sasuke-kun...

Observou com certo incômodo a aproximação do príncipe para mais perto da garota. No entanto, Sai nada poderia fazer, pois havia repetido a si mesmo que Sakura era noiva do príncipe e, se ele a maltratava, não era assunto de interesse de um seminarista.

Sai sequer raciocinou direito, apenas teve tempo de piscar os olhos no instante em que o Uchiha puxou Sakura pelo pulso, agarrou a cintura da garota e selou os lábios junto aos dela.

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?! –Foi Naruto quem interveio, empurrou por várias vezes o Uchiha, impedindo que prosseguisse com o beijo. A Haruno escondeu a boca com ambas as mãos, totalmente desorientada.

-Não fiz nada que não estivesse no meu direito. –Sasuke disse em tom gélido ao encarar com ar de superioridade o loiro à sua frente. –Se for para me tornar rei, eu aceito até mesmo Sakura como minha futura esposa.

* * *

**Unknow: Se arrependimento matasse, eu já estaria a sete palmos do chão (tudo bem, toh com vontade de morrer mesmo...) =P Esta fic será dividida em duas partes: a primeira, centrada no Sai, está quase concluída. Agora, a segunda, centrada no Sasuke, começará em breve... Uma vez, eu sonhei que o "P&M" terminava no capítulo 64, será que vai ser tudo isso mesmo? Õ.O**

**Sem: E eu vou saber? Pergunta para Hinata, ela é a vidente da fic.**

**Uknow: Melhor responder reviews. =P**

**Sem: Para Reneev**

**Unknow: Oeew, eu levei uma surra! ;P Tah bom, Neji e Sai não estão se bicando porque o Sai ainda acredita que foi o Neji que tentou matar a Sakura(na verdade, foi o titio Oro^^). Mas, Neji não teve oportunidade de explicar que tudo não passou de um mau entendido, mas atualizar o mais rápido que eu puder, antes que eu seja obrigada a me aposentar forçadamente.**

**Sem: Para JM OLiver**

**Unknow: Também morro de preguiça, papai sempre fala que antes de eu nascer, não existia preguiça no mundo =P Eu não sou má, olha o respeito, eu sou psicopata serial killer! :D**

**Sem: Para Lady B. millor**

**Unknow:É uma importante ressalva, porque mostra as preferências do tio Oro^^, era para ser bizarro mesmo... Pois é, parece que a fic está tomando esses rumos mesmo. Neh, Sasuke eh um banana, ele tem tudo para ser o uke da fic. \o/**

**Sem: Para Shislaynne Yuki**

**Unknow: Que bom que gostou^^Epero que a fic continue do seu agrado.**

**Sem:Para Natthy**

**Unknow: Sim, é desconhecido mesmo de 'unknown' só que sem o último 'n', não posso dizer meu nome, senão não seria mais desconhecida =P Mas, o meu nome é cheio dos ocultismos,as iniciais são LMNO e seguindo a ordem alfabética o L vem primeiro, se quiser, também pode me chamar de Ryuuzaki ou Hideki Hyuuga. :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

_**Capítulo XXV**_

-Ei, Sakura, tudo bem? –Tenten acolheu a amiga que, afirmou positivamente com a cabeça, apesar da forte dor que sentia no coração.

-Não, Sakura-san! Por que o destino é tão cruel?! –Lee lamentava-se, de joelhos no chão, erguendo as mãos para o alto.

-Ah, cala a boca! Não vê que ela tá abalada?! –A morena censurou a dramaticidade do colega, percebeu que a Haruno ainda tremia por causa do susto.

Sai foi o único que ficara sem reação, apenas se recuperou do choque quando o olhar perdido da garota encontrou o seu. Não sabia se deveria abraçá-la, confortá-la ou simplesmente ignorá-la... Sequer escutava os próprios pensamentos, a voz de Naruto tirava-lhe toda a concentração.

-VAI CASAR POR INTERESSE?! –Naruto gritava inconformado. –QUE DECEPÇÃO! JAMAIS ESPERARIA ISSO DE...

-Por que está irritado? Acha que eu deveria casar por amor? –Sasuke riu irônico. –Só mesmo alguém muito burro como você para acreditar em algo tão estúpido.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Alguém disfarçado entre a folhagem das árvores escutara toda a conversa, o modo de se locomover através da floresta era quase inaudível; não era para menos, afinal recebera treinamento para silenciar suas vítimas da maneira mais rápida e prática possível.

-Então, é ele. –Haku reconheceu o garoto como sendo o suposto 'Sai número dois'. Empunhou várias agulhas, fitando atentamente o pescoço do Uchiha. –Desta vez, não tem erro.

Entretanto, a presença de outra pessoa o fez perder o foco.

-Naruto-kun também está aqui?

Observou o loiro gritar com o moreno, além do Uzumaki, apenas o tal do Shikamaru conhecia sua verdadeira identidade. Se agisse naquele momento, seria desmascarado e, não teria outra escolha a não ser matar também todas as testemunhas presentes no local.

Se o fizesse, colocaria a própria missão em risco.

–Em todo caso, Zabuza-san precisa saber disso. – Guardou as armas e desapareceu antes que o notassem.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Vieram até aqui porque quiseram, não devo satisfações da minha vida a nenhum de vocês. –O Uchiha falou com prepotência. –Serei rei, a autoridade máxima deste país, muito em breve.

Naruto tenta retrucar o discurso do moreno, entretanto nenhuma palavra saía de sua boca. Não conseguia enxergar no garoto à sua frente o amigo que fizera uma semana atrás.

Sai notou a alteração na voz do Uchiha e em seu semblante, o príncipe estava bem mais arrogante do que da primeira vez que o vira. Talvez ainda fosse cedo para confirmar, mas o seminarista observava ali indícios de insanidade.

E era com ele que Sakura seria obrigada a casar, pensou Sai.

-Vou me casar amanhã. Quero me tornar rei o mais rápido possível. –Sasuke prosseguiu com o discurso. –Se eu não casar logo, terei que esperar até a maioridade e eu, realmente não quero esperar.

-Sakura-san, você vai concordar com isso? –Lee questionou sem entender o fato de a garota ouvir calada tudo o que Sasuke dissera.

A Haruno abaixa o olhar e balança a cabeça em sinal de afirmação; O Uchiha a segura no pulso com força a ponto de machucar.

-Acha mesmo que Sakura tem algum poder de decisão? –Sasuke debochou diante da desaprovação de todos. –Eu mando, ela obedece, entendem?

-Ora, seu...!! –Naruto e Lee estavam prontos para socar o Uchiha quando são interceptados por Tenten.

-Ei, não se exaltem! Se baterem no príncipe, a lei dá a ele todo o direito de prendê-los numa masmorra ou até matá-los, se essa for sua vontade.

-Você é uma garota inteligente, Tenten. –Sasuke elogiou o modo como a morena continha a própria raiva. –A propósito, não quero ninguém da ralé presente no meu casamento amanhã, com exceção do Sai.

No momento em que o nome do garoto foi dito, Sakura pareceu ter despertado do transe.

-Eu? Por quê?

-Preciso de um padre para celebrar meu casamento.

-Lamento, ainda sou um seminarista. –Sai interrompeu. –Peça para outro.

-Sai-kun, por favor... –A Haruno insistiu apesar de a voz ter saído fraca. –Eu quero me casar com Sasuke-kun.

O seminarista não compreendia aquela obediência cega que a rosada nutria pelo Uchiha, pensar no assunto fazia-o sentir-se mais perdido ainda.

-Tudo bem, eu... Posso providenciar. Conheço alguém que pode celebrar o casamento de vocês.

-Ótimo! Vamos ao castelo agora. –Sasuke disse com aparente entusiasmo. –Devemos começar os preparativos imediatamente.

O Uchiha puxou Sakura pelo pulso de maneira repentina, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e quase cair no chão. Por reflexo, Sai tentou amparar a garota, mas os dois já estavam à frente, caminhando em marcha rumo ao castelo; não teve outra opção a não ser segui-los.

-E agora? O que devemos fazer? –Lee perguntou à Tenten.

-Vamos para casa. –Foi Naruto quem respondeu, indo ao lado oposto, em direção à Konoha. –Esse teme diz que não nos quer por perto, mas somos nós que não queremos ficar perto dele.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

A campainha tocara por duas vezes, Kushina estava ocupada, cortando alguns legumes, pois pretendia preparar lámen para o jantar, o prato favorito do filho. Pensou em pedir que Naruto atendesse a porta, mas lembrara que o loiro havia saído com os amigos.

Lava as mãos e as enxuga no próprio avental, antes de deixar a cozinha, abre uma das panelas que está no fogo para verificar o cozimento do macarrão.

-Só um instante, por favor. –Responde ao ouvir a campainha novamente.

Caminhou em direção à porta e, assim que a abre, surpreende-se com uma visita inesperada.

-Shikamaru-kun!

-Bom dia, Kushina-san. –O moreno fez um aceno com a cabeça em sinal de respeito. –O Naruto está?

-Ele saiu há meia hora, mas não sei dizer quando ele volta para casa.

Nesse momento, aparece ao lado de Shikamaru uma menina cujos longos cabelos loiros estavam presos a um rabo-de-cavalo, com exceção de apenas uma mecha, e os olhos azuis brilhavam com a luz do sol.

-É uma pena, queríamos conversar com ele... –Ino falou estendendo a mão direita e o entrelaçou o braço esquerdo de Shikamaru.

-Já sei, por que vocês não ficam para o jantar? –Kushina propôs uma solução. –Estou preparando lámen, tenho certeza que Naruto voltará até a hora da janta.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Sasuke-kun, minhas roupas... –Sakura quis livrar-se da mão que a apertava firme no punho. –Eu as deixei no convento, estavam dentro da mala...

-Esqueça-as. –O moreno retrucou. –Comprarei outras muito mais caras para você.

-Solte-a, Uchiha. –Sai decidiu intervir; se antes Sasuke não suportava a noiva, agora agia de forma estranhamente possessiva. –Creio que Sakura-san pode muito bem andar sem a sua ajuda.

-Então, diga para ela acompanhar meu ritmo. Não quero saber de atrasos. –Finalmente libertou a garota, a vermelhidão do pulso mostrou o quanto o Uchiha a estava machucando.

Sakura ignorou a dor e seguiu logo atrás de Sasuke diante do olhar perplexo de Sai, a garota passara a agir como um animalzinho de estimação carente pela atenção do dono. Suspirou e retornou à caminhada, já era possível vislumbrar o castelo acima da copa das árvores mais altas.

Avistou dois vultos na entrada do portão, mas não conseguiu identificar quem eram.

-E agora? –Sasuke coçou a cabeça. –Qual deles é a pessoa que estava me esperando?

Notou a aproximação de uma das silhuetas, a primeira imagem que lhe veio à mente foi a dos dois assassinos e, em seguida, a de Sakura mergulhada em um líquido de coloração avermelhada. Involuntariamente, colocou-se à frente da garota, Neji recepcionou o seminarista com um forte soco no rosto.

-Por que retornou, seu desgraçado?! –Segurou-o com força pelo pescoço, impedindo a passagem de ar, Sai ainda podia sentir o gosto de sangue na boca. –Se quer tanto morrer, por que não se mata de uma vez, hein?!?

-Solte-o, Neji! –Sakura tentava inutilmente puxar a mão do Hyuuga que sufocava o seminarista. –Sai-kun não consegue respirar!

Ergueu um dos braços para Haruno, disposto a acertá-la na face, Sai percebeu as intenções do Hyuuga e apertou com firmeza o punho que lhe estrangulava,fazendo Neji hesitar uma vez. Nesse instante, o Uchiha segurou com uma das mãos o braço estendido no ar.

-O que pretendia fazer com a minha noiva, Hyuuga? – Sasuke perguntou amedrontador, Neji até tinha esquecido que o príncipe também estava ali. –Eu lhe dei autorização para fazer isso?

-Não... –Respondeu de maneira obediente, por estranhar o fato de Sasuke ter protegido a Haruno.

-Então, recolha-se na sua insignificância.

O príncipe enroscou a mão os cabelos rosados da noiva e, em seguida, puxou-a para beijá-la nos lábios. Neji assistira à cena, completamente abismado, presenciara um fato que, em sua concepção, parecia impossível.

Estava em pé ao lado de Sai e notou que, momentos antes do beijo, o seminarista comprimiu os punhos e virou a cabeça bruscamente, desviando o olhar, como se já soubesse o que iria acontecer. Um sorriso de satisfação subiu aos lábios do Hyuuga.

-Ei, Neji, aguarde-me na biblioteca daqui a dez minutos. –Sasuke murmurou assim que passou pelo Hyuuga, indo em direção ao castelo e levando Sakura consigo. –Preciso ter uma conversa particular com você.

Neji deu de ombros e também seguiu rumo ao portão, sentindo-se incrivelmente bem. Sai foi o único que permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar.

-Boa tarde, Sai-kun. –Uma voz feminina chamou o moreno, despertando-o para a realidade.

-Hinata? –De imediato, compreendeu que o vulto ao lado de Neji era a herdeira do clã Hyuuga, ainda assim, preferia não acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

-Você parece cansado. –O olhar da garota focou as vestes do seminarista sujas de lama e manchadas de suor por ter atravessado a floresta. –Vamos entrar também, vou pedir para que lhe ofereçam um banho quente, uma nova muda de roupas e uma refeição decente.

Sai aceitou o convite de Hinata sem questionar, apesar de terem se passado dois anos quando a vira pela última vez, a garota continuava a mesma pessoa gentil e bondosa que guardara em suas lembranças. Além disso, precisava conversar com ela sobre assuntos pendentes do passado.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

-Tsunade-sama! Eles voltaram!! –Konan abriu a porta do aposento no qual a conselheira trabalhava e a alertou.

-Ahn? Sasuke e Sakura voltaram? –No momento em que viu a empregada confirmar com a cabeça, suspirou aliviada. –Foram Yamato e Kakashi que os trouxeram?

-Não, senhora, ainda não tivemos notícias dos dois...

-Entendo...

Através de uma fresta da porta, alguém ouvia as duas mulheres conversarem sobre a felicidade de o príncipe ter sido encontrado a salvo e a preocupação pela ausência dos homens desaparecidos.

-Hu, hu... Nem imaginam que eles já estão mortos. –Orochimaru debochou, ninguém ainda suspeitara do que estava tramando.

-O moleque Uchiha voltou por conta própria, caiu direto na armadilha. –Zabuza sentou-se no chão e escorado à parede, massageava a perna dolorida. –Vou matá-lo hoje à noite, enquanto estiver dormindo.

-Não é preciso, eu mesmo farei isso. –O homem de longos cabelos negros riu diante da incredulidade de Zabuza. –Matando o herdeiro do trono, tornar-me-ei o rei legítimo.

-Hunf... Se pretendia matá-lo desde o início, por que fez um acordo com o país da Água para enviarem assassinos como Haku e eu?

-Eu precisava de distração. –Disse simplesmente. –Você sabia? Eu subornei uma criada para colocar veneno na comida de Sarutobi durante dois anos e fazer a morte dele parecer a mais natural possível.

O sol estava se pondo aos poucos e o recinto, que possuía apenas uma janela para entrada de luz, começou a afundar-se em escuridão.

-Apenas faça o que eu mandar e prometo que depois será recompensado com bastante ouro e terras.

-Você não é o meu rei, tampouco o meu Deus. –Zabuza encarou o outro com tom ameaçador. –Saiba que, se o seu plano fracassar, eu mesmo farei questão de te eliminar.

* * *

**Unknow: Ano passado eu li treze livros, sendo que dentre todos, havia apenas um que não tinha questões que cairiam no vestibular, este ano, já li dois livros inteiros simplesmente pelo prazer de ler e agora, me arranjaram mais três que, depois lerei também. Realmente estou feliz por ter entrado na faculdade. =)**

**Sem: Para Reneev**

**Unknow: Sasuke realmente foi muito canalha naquela parte, mas depois será explicado o porquê. Sim, o Sai reencontrou o Neji neste capítulo e foi recebido com um tabefe i.i Está tudo sob controle, planejo um momento NejiSai para nos próximos dois capítulos. O tio Oro é o vilão da primeira fase, assim como no anime/manga, embora tenha demorado para dar as caras. Ç.Ç**

**Sem: Para Jessie M Oliver**

**Unknow: Trocou o nome de novo?! Desse jeito, até eu não vou mais saber quem eu sou... Ç.Ç Eu já fiz NejiSai uma vez^^ Foi na fic 'longe dos olhos', você leu... Se bem que o Sai esfaqueou o Neji (tá bom, esqueça!) Quanto mais pedem para eu fazer, mais vontade eu tenho de fazer o oposto! Não se preocupe, já planejei um momento (ou eternidade, o que preferir)de NejiSai. Aguarde os próximos capítulos!**

**Sem:Para Lady **

**Unknow: É justamente por isso que faço pequeno^^ Grande, tenho preguiça de escrever -.- Sasuke está se afastando cada vez mais, será que Naruto vai permitir isso? Provavelmente não, mas é legal fazer suspense^^ Todo mundo gostou da parte que a Sakura deixa o Sasuke no vácuo (pelo menos, todo mundo que comentou) :B~**

**Sem: Para Natthy**

**Unknow: Meu personagem favorito de Death Note era o L, mas ele morreu... T.T Incrível como todos os personagens que eu gosto morrem, parece até que eu sou maldita. Ç.Ç Não se aflija, criança, aguarde os próximos capítulos e terá uma surpresa *-***


	26. Chapter 26

**PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

_**Capítulo XXIV**_

-Onde é que vocês estavam?! –Tsunade questionou autoritária para Sasuke e Sakura, não deixando transparecer o quanto estava satisfeita por tê-los reencontrado sem maiores seqüelas.

-Por aí.

O Uchiha respondeu vagamente, a conselheira sentiu as veias da própria testa latejarem por causa da raiva.

-Quero me casar amanhã mesmo.

-Ahn?! Por quê? Assim, do nada?

-Eu não devo explicações de tudo o que faço ou decido na vida...

Tsunade permaneceu incrédula, até uma semana atrás, o príncipe se negava terminantemente a casar com a Haruno e, não entendia por qual motivo ele mudara de ideia tão de repente...

-Gomen, shishou... –Sakura curvou-se para frente, pedindo desculpas.

-Tudo bem, mas que isso não se repita. –Parte da fúria de Tsunade havia se dissipado depois que descontara suas frustrações em Jiraiya. –Se é o que vocês querem, comecem a se preparar logo.

Afastou-se, tentando reorganizar todos os fatos dentro da cabeça. Lembrou-se que Kakashi havia dito uma vez que Sasuke finalmente aceitara Sakura como futura esposa, no entanto não levara a informação muito a sério... Na realidade, o que a incomodava mesmo era o pressentimento de que tinha algo errado.

Tsunade dobrou no primeiro corredor à esquerda, no momento em que se viu a sós com a garota, Sasuke segura-a nos ombros e a empurrou com força contra a parede.

-Sasuke-kun, não... –Sakura desvencilhou diante do olhar de reprovação do príncipe. –Por favor, pare...

-Qual o problema? –As mãos passeavam pelas costas e pela cintura da garota sem consentimento enquanto mordiscava-lhe o pescoço. –Ter-me desejando o seu corpo não é o que você sempre quis?

-Tá doendo... –Sakura disse, sufocada entre lágrimas. –Tá me machucando...

Estagnou ao encontrar uma mancha de sangue no vestido de Sakura, na região do ombro, em específico; um ferimento que não estava completamente cicatrizado se abriu como conseqüência do baque contra a parede.

-Vou deixar que trate essa ferida, depois do casamento a gente continua. –Embora as palavras utilizadas denotassem preocupação, pelo tom de voz Sasuke parecia dar uma ordem. –Peça para Konan-san ajudá-la a experimentar o vestido de noiva.

A Haruno sentiu pavor ao ouvir as palavras do Uchiha, cada vez mais debilitada, sentou-se no chão e começou a soluçar baixinho, sendo ignorada pelo próprio noivo, que seguiu rumo à biblioteca do castelo.

0X0---MM---0X0

-Mamãe, tô em casa!!! –O Uzumaki gritava para anunciar sua presença para todos que estivessem no raio de um quarteirão.

-Boa noite, Naruto. –Quem o recepcionou não fora Kushina, como de costume, e sim outra pessoa...

-Shikamaru?!

-Faz alguns dias que não nos vemos, mas isso não é motivo para tanta surpresa...

-Deixa pra lá! –Segurou o moreno nos ombros e começou a chacoalhá-lo. –Aconteceram tantas coisas! Sai número dois, na verdade, não é o Sai! É o Sasuke! E é rei! Quero dizer, ele é príncipe, mas vai ser rei!

-Calma, Naruto, dê uma pausa para respirar, não estou entendendo nada... –Apesar do pedido do Nara, o loiro prosseguiu com o diálogo sem nexo.

-E o Sai número um, que é o verdadeiro Sai, vai casar com o Sasuke! Melhor dizendo, casar o Sasuke! Com a Sakura, que é noiva dele! Eu disse que ela é noiva do Sai?! Não! Quis dizer que ela é noiva do Sasuke! E vão casar! Amanhã!

-Tá bom, já chega! –Numa atitude desesperada, tapou a boca do Uzumaki com uma das mãos e só falou que iria tirá-la se o loiro prometesse que tentaria relaxar.

-Mas, e você? O que faz na minha casa a esta hora? –Foi a primeira pergunta que fez após ser libertado. –Aconteceu algum problema?

-Não, só vim te trazer uma notícia.

-Que notícia?

-Shikamaru e eu estamos namorando. –A figura de Ino apareceu escorada à porta da cozinha.

-QUÊ??!!! –Naruto entrou em estado de choque.

-Você é surdo? Não me faça repetir! –A garota pôs as mãos na cintura, em sinal de desaprovação, porém o Nara deu apenas um sorriso amarelo.

-Desculpe, eu realmente estou feliz por vocês. –O loiro riu abertamente.

Embora o que tivesse dito era, em parte, verdadeiro; em seu íntimo, sentiu uma pontadinha de inveja.

Não conseguia mais compreender as atitudes de Sai número dois... Ou Sasuke... Ou quem quer que ele fosse! Se a personalidade de um príncipe é o completo oposto da de um plebeu, pode-se dizer que jamais poderiam viver juntos –pacificamente– e, quem sabe, desenvolver até mesmo um elo mais forte; Naruto pensou no assunto com tristeza.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Hinata pediu que os empregados oferecessem a Sai um quarto no qual pudesse passar a noite porque o moreno era um convidado de honra para o casamento. O aposento, na realidade, era uma suíte luxuosa com banheira de hidromassagem. A Hyuuga também entregou uma muda de roupas limpas para Sai.

-Onde conseguiu essas roupas? –Sai questionou, pois embora não entendesse nada de moda, sabia que o terno em suas mãos pertencia a uma famosa grife masculina internacional.

-São roupas do meu primo que ele não quer mais. –Hinata respondeu com sinceridade. –Como elas são muito bonitas, tive pena que jogassem fora... Então, resolvi guardá-las e agora, estou dando-as para você.

-Tem certeza que não vão me cobrar por esse tecido tão caro? –Relembrou de uma experiência ruim pela qual passara antes, além disso sentia-se desconfortável por saber que vestiria uma roupa que pertencera a Neji. A garota apenas disse que não precisava se preocupar.

-Vou pedir que preparem uma refeição para você e, se não for incômodo... Eu gostaria de jantar com você, acho que assim não vai se sentir tão deslocado aqui dentro...

Sai disse um 'obrigado' para Hyuuga, como ela correspondeu com um sorriso, o moreno sentiu-se mais à vontade dentro daquele castelo. Antes, de entrar no aposento, retirou um papel dobrado no bolso do casaco.

-Hinata, posso te pedir um favor? –A Hyuuga balançou a cabeça em afirmação. –Poderia mandar algum mensageiro entregar esta carta a Danzou-sama, lá no mosteiro?

-Posso, sim, é de urgência?

-É uma solicitação para que o bispo Danzou-sama venha amanhã para celebrar o casamento do príncipe e de sua noiva.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Neji entrou na biblioteca do castelo, assim que abriu a porta, avistou Sasuke sentado na poltrona de almofadas vermelhas ao lado de uma mesa na qual foi posta uma pilha de livros, que depois seriam colocados em seus respectivos lugares.

-O que quer?

-Você sempre foi apaixonado por mim, não é verdade?

O Hyuuga fora surpreendido pela pergunta direta e seca, hesitou por um segundo, não sabia se deveria mentir ou, pelo menos, omitir os fatos.

-Sim...

-Então, o que está esperando?

A indagação pareceu mais uma ordem, Neji ficou completamente paralisado ao receber permissão do próprio príncipe para avançar. Aproximou-se com timidez do Uchiha, ainda sentado e, arqueou o corpo sobre o do outro moreno, deixando seus lábios posicionados bem perto do ouvido de Sasuke.

Embora o dia que tanto desejara tivesse chegado, Neji não se sentia prestes a realizar um sonho, e sim a cometer um ato imperdoável.

-Deveria preocupar-se com sua noiva e não comigo. –Sussurrou para o Uchiha.

-Por quê?

-Sai gosta dela.

-É, eu percebi. –Sasuke teve uma reação estranhamente fria, diferente da que Neji esperava, afinal o moreno de cabelos rebeldes sempre foi egoísta e possessivo com tudo o que possuía, chegando a odiar a hipótese de ter de repartir algo com alguém.

O Hyuuga sabia que Sasuke não sentia qualquer tipo de carinho pela noiva, mas decidiu aproveitar-se do sentimento do príncipe em relação ao objeto roubado que, apesar de não ter grande valor, apenas o ato do roubo trazia indignação e a vontade de readquirir o objeto perdido.

-E aí, não vai fazer nada? –Tentou de novo fomentar a raiva do Uchiha.

Conseguiria um forte aliado em seus planos se o príncipe estivesse a seu favor.

-Ele pode ficar com ela se quiser, não me importo.

-Como assim, seu filho da mãe?! –Neji segurou o príncipe pela gola da camisa e o empurrou com força contra a poltrona, inconformado. –Tá dizendo que você aprova o caso extraconjugal da sua futura esposa?!

-Eu não pretendo ficar para a lua-de-mel, já tenho uma viagem agendada assim que o casamento acabar e passarei dois anos estudando no exterior. –Sasuke retirou do bolso do casaco, diante do olhar perplexo de Neji, o passaporte e os documentos que provavam que dizia a verdade. –Sakura e eu ficaremos bem melhor separados um do outro, permitirei que ela tenha quantos amantes desejar, contanto que jamais me apareça grávida de outro.

-E aquela crise de ciúmes? Foi apenas encenação?!

-Maquiavel dizia que, entre um rei ser adorado ou odiado pelo povo, é preferível a segunda opção. –O Hyuuga calou-se no momento em que o príncipe começou a falar. –Sabe por quê? Ninguém ousaria roubar o poder de um rei temido por todos.

-O que está dizendo? No começo, você não se conformava com o seu destino! Por que você teve de abaixar a cabeça e aceitar tudo?!

-E você, Neji? Por que está tão impaciente? Até mesmo quando estava apaixonado por mim, nunca agia por impulso, apenas esperava uma brecha para separar Sakura de mim. –Um sorriso debochado subiu pelos lábios do Uchiha. –A paixão que você sente pelo aspirante a padre é tão arrebatadora assim?

0X0--- MM ---0X0

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante os primeiros vintes minutos em que permaneceram a sós em um mesmo aposento. Ambos fingiam focar-se na refeição e, um observava de relance quando tinha certeza de que o outro não estava olhando.

-Hinata, eu tenho uma coisa importante para te dizer... –Embora ainda estivesse desconfortável na presença da garota, Sai decidiu puxar assunto. –Eu queria que você soubesse que eu não voltei por sua causa...

A Hyuuga o encarou com incredulidade no olhar, o seminarista suspirou e decidiu explicar melhor o que queria dizer, na probabilidade de ser mal interpretado.

-Hm, veja bem... Dois anos atrás, você me disse para eu ir embora de repente e que, se eu voltasse ao castelo, minha morte seria certa. Eu não voltei porque queria te ver, na realidade, me chamaram para acompanhar os outros monges e, não pude recusar.

Hinata parecia distraída, mas ouvia atentamente cada palavra dita pelo moreno.

-Eu não voltei por você, então... Por favor, não se culpe...

-Mas, saber disso não me traz alívio. –A Hyuuga falou a primeira vez durante todo o jantar. –O que me deixa desesperada é que não sei se o processo da sua morte já está em andamento, se pode ser revertido... Me sinto inútil por não poder fazer nada.

Sai levantou-se da própria cadeira e caminhou em direção ao outro lado da mesa, parando ao lado de Hinata, que o acompanhara com a vista, embora ainda permanecesse sentada.

-Hinata, como é que eu morrerei?

-Da pior maneira possível, isso eu garanto.

-Sei que está receosa por mim, mas não poderia me dar detalhes? –O moreno tentou um sorriso, que saiu triste. –Por exemplo, sobre local, situação... Assim, quem sabe, eu até poderei me precaver...

-Eles não querem que eu diga a você.

-'Eles', quem?

-Também não posso dizer.

-Entendo...

Ficaram em silêncio de novo, contudo não se sentiam mais incomodados como a presença do outro. Depois do jantar, agiam como velhos amigos que se reencontraram após tanto tempo, falando de vários assuntos abertamente.

-A roupa do meu primo caiu muito bem em você, como vocês têm quase a mesma altura, acho que também vestem o mesmo número. –Hinata sorria para o seminarista. –Você já sabe, né? Neji-niisan e eu somos noivos...

-Não foi difícil de deduzir... Aliás, quando eu te conheci, vocês já eram noivos, não é?

-Está certo, eu amo Neji-niisan como se fosse meu irmão, por isso não quero que pense que te dei aquele fora por causa dele...

-Eu sei que você quis me proteger, mas confesso que na hora, quando você disse 'adeus, nunca mais volte ao castelo ou você morrerá', pensei que estivesse me ameaçando ou algo do tipo. Fiquei arrasado durante dias.

Sai riu das lembranças, temera reencontrar Hinata pelo fato de ela tê-lo mandado partir sem maiores explicações, realmente agira feito um idiota. Encarou a garota com uma feição bastante séria.

-Na verdade, eu te mandei embora porque eu tive medo de me envolver com você e, quando chegasse a hora da sua morte, eu sofresse muito mais do que já estava... –A garota curvou-se para frente como se pedisse perdão. –Eu fui muito egoísta...

-Deixa para lá, não teria como acontecer algo entre nós. –Sai riu, na tentativa de animá-la. –Afinal, naquela época, eu já era um seminarista e você, estava noiva...

-Mas, aconteceu algo entre você e Sakura-san, mesmo com todas as restrições que você acabou de citar.

Sai ficara paralisado ao ouvir o nome da rosada, Hinata percebeu que havia uma alteração no rosto dele.

-Eu a beijei... Uma vez... –O moreno respondeu com franqueza.

-Sai, não estou te cobrando nada, só estou preocupada com você. –A garota demonstrou temor diante da inércia dele. –Sakura-san vai casar amanhã e eu espero que você fique bem, no que eu puder ajudar...

-Ela não tinha a sombra... Daquela mulher...

-Sai, do que está falando?

-E-Eu decidi entrar para o seminário para fugir da sombra daquela mulher... Por isso, nunca quis me apaixonar... –Escondeu o rosto com ambas as mãos. –Em todas as mulheres, eu via a sombra dela... Mas, quando conheci a Sakura, eu...

A menina de olhos perolados compreendeu que Sai falava do próprio passado e de alguém que lhe trouxera muito sofrimento. A fisionomia dele demonstrava um aspecto de cansaço e desorientação.

-Se ela é tão importante para você, diga isso a ela. –Hinata mostrou-se condolente. –Acho que, por ora, é a única coisa capaz de amenizar a sua dor.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

O Hyuuga não se sentira tão encurralado assim desde que Sai havia desmascarado seu plano de livrar-se da Sakura e conquistar Sasuke. Naquele momento, a situação era praticamente a mesma, a única diferença era que o príncipe e o seminarista tinham invertido os papéis.

-Poderia me dizer o que você fez por ele até agora? –Sasuke alfinetou, em tom maldoso. –Quero dizer, além de bater nele e xingá-lo? Sakura, por outro lado, trata-o com respeito.

-Mesmo assim, pelo pouco de orgulho que me resta, eu ainda quero lutar...

-Amor o tempo desgasta. –Sasuke caminhou em direção à saída da biblioteca, as palavras ditas pareciam ser o conselho sincero de um amigo. –Inevitavelmente, o seu ou o da Sakura.

No instante em que o príncipe fechou a porta, Neji derrubou a pilha de livros que estava sobre a mesa com intuito de amenizar sua fúria. Sentou-se na poltrona, atordoado, apoiando a cabeça com ambas as mãos.

-Então, que seja o dela...!

* * *

**Unknow: Bem, este capítulo ficou um pouquinho melhor (acho)^^ Como os capítulos anteriores estavam saindo com muitos erros de português, eu aproveitei que minha irmã mais nova veio me visitar no final de semana e pedi para ela fazer a revisão de texto. Além disso, trocamos sugestões de como poderia seguir o andamento da fic.^^Falando nisso, este capítulo foi apenas um período de preparação, o próximo já vai ter cenas de ação.**

**Sem: Nem queriam saber como foi o processo de produção!! Cada uma tendo ideias mais medonhas que a outra, as duas rindo da desgraça dos pobres personagens... A verdadeira visão do inferno!!!**

**Unknow: Então, vamos deixar os bastidores de lado e responder às reviews? Sem, você está tremendo... Tá com frio?**

**Sem: Para Reneev**

**Unknow: Neste capítulo foi explicado por que o Sasuke estava agindo daquela forma, só não sei se foi uma explicação suficientemente convincente Ç.Ç Eu tenho uma tara pelo Oro-chan, tanto que tenho até vontade de entrar para o fã-clube oficial dele caso realmente exista XD Não se preocupe, seu desejo por NejiSai será prontamente saciado, aliás uma dúvida... Já está na hora de decidirmos quem vai ser o seme e quem vai ser o uke. Alguma sugestão? Ç.Ç**

**Sem: Para Lady B Milor**

**Unknow: Fiz as devidas correções assim como você me alertou, fiz muitos relatórios ultimamente e tenho certeza que errei por causa disso! Pedi a ajuda da minha irmãzinha desta vez para a revisão de texto, mas como pagamento ela exigiu uma fic NejiTen (?!) Pô, eu pensava que ela queria me ajudar... T.T Aliás, não sei porque fui pedir ajuda dela, minha irmãzinha é muito cegueta, mais cegueta que ela ainda tá pra nascer (ou seja, ela mesma em uma próxima reencarnação) Por isso, se tiver erros desta vez, culpe ela e não a mim! ;Db**

**Sem: Para Natthy**

**Unknow: Sim, Haku aparecerá mais daqui em diante, principalmente porque é um momento decisivo. Foi explicado o motivo pelo qual o Sasuke agia de forma tão canalha, agora resta saber qual será a reação de Naruto ao descobrir toda a verdade. Será que ele perdoará o Uchiha e o amor triunfará no final? Espero que sim... T.T**

**Sem: Para Larapia**

**Unknow: Ai, minha nossa! Ela desmaiou!! (efeito dramático) Alguém traga um disfibrilador!! XO Mas, pensando bem, se for parada cardíaca, vai ter que ser na base da massagem mesmo... Sasuke beijou a Sakura duas vezes e, em todas, o Sai estava presente! XD Isto eu chamo de efeito surpresa! Obrigada pelo elogio, espero corresponder às suas expectativas. ^^**

**Sem: Para Jessie M Oliver**

**Unknow: Isso é bom, o meu caso é o contrário... Não importa quanto tempo passe, meus gostos nunca mudam, isso me dá a impressão que não evoluo nada e continuo a mesma pessoinha medíocre. Hu,hu... Praticamente todas as minhas fics de Sasunaru contém Saisaku como um dos casais secundários e vice-versa, mas eu só fui perceber isso recentemente (suando frio) Faça aquele drabble de NejiSai que eu te pedi e nós voltamos a negociar. ;Db Eu mesma faria, mas meus drabbles são estupidamente pervertidos (alguns chegam a me assustar) Que nada, ano passado quebraram minhas pernas e me deram pauladas enquanto eu estava caída e inconsciente no chão... Eles não deveriam mudar as regras no meio do jogo! Ò.Ó Mas, um amigo meu fez uma colocação interessante... Ele disse que vestibular é que nem sexo, por cima ou por baixo, o importante é entrar! X3 He, he, eu sou muito burra e quanto mais estudo mais burra me sinto, por outro lado, se não estudo me sinto inútil. :B~ **


	27. Chapter 27

**PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

_**Capítulo XXVII**_

Era quase meia-noite e faltava pouco menos de dez horas para o casamento entre o herdeiro do trono e sua noiva. Todos já haviam se retirado para seus aposentos com o intuito de se prepararem logo cedo para o grande dia.

Passos rompem o silêncio dos corredores desertos, indicando que alguém ainda estava acordado. Sai conversara com Hinata durante algum tempo e, depois que se despediram, o seminarista caminhou pelo castelo à espera do sono que não vinha.

Decidiu que era melhor retornar ao quarto e, embora não pudesse enxergar direito por causa do ambiente mal iluminado, tinha certeza de que alguém o seguia poucos metros atrás.

-O que você quer? –Sai virou-se e encarou Neji, aquela aproximação furtiva era bem típica dele.

-Pretende impedir o casamento amanhã?

-Isso não é da sua conta.

Sai deu as costas, antes não o tivesse feito, porque Neji o empurrou com força contra a parede e, apesar de ter usado os braços para tentar amortecer o impacto, o moreno de cabelo curto sentiu arder o tórax e a maçã do lado esquerdo do rosto, devido à força do baque.

Logo depois, o Hyuuga segurou com firmeza os pulsos, deixando-o imobilizado contra os blocos de pedra do corredor.

-Ah, isso de novo, não... –Sai resmungou, ao tentar livrar-se da situação na qual se encontrava. –Cai fora, Neji!

Para impedir que Sai se libertasse, colocou-se em contato com o seminarista, pressionando o corpo dele contra o seu e a parede. Mesmo com o lado esquerdo da face inchada e com leve sangramento, Neji percebeu que o rapaz corara por causa do constrangimento.

-Você gosta dela, não é? Da noiva do Uchiha...

Sai petrificou quando o Hyuuga fez menção à garota de cabelos rosados, mas o sentimento que o dominou em seguida foi apenas de repulsa.

-Se machucar a Sakura de novo, eu nunca vou te perdoar. –O seminarista sibilou entre os dentes, em tom de ameaça.

-Do que está falando? –Neji mostrou-se confuso.

-Não se faça de estúpido! Você tentou matar a Sakura!

-Eu realmente não sei do que está falando.

A falta de nexo na conversa fez Neji distrair-se, o que possibilitou a brecha para que Sai pudesse desvincilhar-se da aproximação incômoda do Hyuuga.

-Reconhece isso? –Retirou do bolso do casaco um punhal, o qual carregara sempre consigo. –Quando aquele tal de Zabuza tentou me matar, Sakura empunhou esta adaga e partiu para cima dele sem pensar duas vezes.

-Nesse caso, foi ela quem tentou cometer suicídio. E daí?

-Depois, ela me contou que você entregou essa adaga a ela e disse que deveria me proteger se me amasse. –Sai prosseguiu com as acusações. –Mas, o que eu não posso esquecer é que, além de alvejar a Sakura, você pretendia deixá-la sangrando.

-Está dizendo que eu atirei na Sakura? Eu não fiz isso!–Neji retrucou. –Sei onde pretende chegar, mas eu não planejei nada isso!

-Então, quem foi? –O seminarista rebateu visivelmente irritado. –Eu vi o vulto de uma pessoa de longos cabelos negros! Quem poderia ser? Eu não consigo pensar em mais ninguém além de você! Além disso, como você tinha a chave daquela mansão na floresta? Como você sabia que não haveria ninguém lá, hein?

O Hyuuga ficou estático por alguns segundos antes de retomar a fala.

-Você gosta dela, tanto assim?

-Não, eu não gosto dela... –Sai inquiriu. –Eu a amo...

0X0--- MM ---0X0

O bispo Danzou havia retornado naquela mesma noite, após um longo período de ausência, pois precisara viajar a pedido do próprio Vaticano. Chegou bastante cansado, a idade já avançada dava-lhe sinais de que não deveria esforçar-se muito.

-Onde está Sai?

-Não sabemos, senhor. –Um dos monges, de olheiras profundas e aspecto hesitante, respondeu. –Ele está desaparecido há uma semana.

-Desaparecido? Por que não me avisaram antecipadamente?

-Na verdade, senhor... Sabemos onde ele está, mas não podemos buscá-lo. –Justificou o mesmo monge. –Ele está no castelo e não podemos entrar sem permissão.

-Se ele tornou-se um libertino, infelizmente, não posso fazer nada. Quem não cumpre com seus deveres, deve arcar com as conseqüências. –Danzou suspirou e continuou a caminhar apoiado em sua bengala, mancando com uma das pernas. –E pensar que eu pretendia torná-lo meu sucessor...

De repente, um homem entra ofegante no salão principal do monastério, chamando a atenção de ali presentes.

-Como ousa adentrar a morada de Deus sem ter permissão? –Um monge já de idade pergunta, sentindo-se ofendido.

-Perdão, senhores... Eu sou um mensageiro e preciso entregar uma carta destinada à Danzou-sama. Querem que o senhor apresente-se no castelo amanhã de manhã para celebrar o casamento do herdeiro do trono.

-Está bem, eu o farei.

O mensageiro agradeceu e desculpou-se pela intromissão antes de se retirar, embora estivesse apenas realizando a tarefa a qual foi designado. Danzou observou que a carta estava lacrada com o selo real e, quando a abriu para ler seu conteúdo, reconheceu de imediato a letra de Sai.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

A voz de Sai soou fria aos ouvidos de Neji, que dominado por ódio momentâneo, segurou o outro moreno pelos cabelos da nuca e o empurrou com raiva, fazendo acertar a cabeça contra parede.

-Faz idéia do que você ta dizendo, hein, imbecil? –A mão do Hyuuga ainda comprimia a cabeça de Sai, fazendo o sangue escorrer e misturar-se com a sujeira e areia dos blocos de pedras.

-Isso é tudo culpa sua! –O seminarista elevou a voz com visível irritação. –Não era você quem desejava que eu ficasse com a Sakura?

Neji foi surpreendido pelo sarcasmo utilizado na última frase e recuou alguns passos, evitando contato com Sai, o qual se apoiou na parede para não cair no chão, ainda atordoado pela pancada que levara.

-Droga, estou morrendo de ciúmes... Já nem sei o que será da minha vida sem ela... –Sai esfregou o dorso da mão na face para limpar o sangue que escorria. –Tá satisfeito, Neji? Finalmente você conseguiu o que tanto queria...

Ergueu a cabeça para vislumbrar o rosto do Hyuuga, ação que realizou com relativa dificuldade. Sentia tontura e a visão estava nevoada, ouviu passos e, em seguida, teve a sensação de que mãos o envolviam em um abraço e lábios quentes o acariciavam com um beijo.

Notou que aquilo não era um sonho quando o Hyuuga mordiscou seu lábio inferior e, logo depois, tocou-lhe a boca com a língua enquanto a mão dele passeava por seu abdômen.

-Não, eu não estou satisfeito. –Cessou o beijo, retomando o que havia sido dito por Sai. –Porque eu não quero mais o Sasuke, eu quero você.

-Mas eu não quero... –Tentou desvencilhar-se, contudo Neji o agarrou pela cintura.

-Por que você me ignora? –O moreno de longos cabelos perguntou bastante sério. –Pretende me rejeitar assim como a sua mãe fez com você?

Sai hesitou ao relembrar da mãe, as memórias ainda estavam nítidas, embora a tivesse visto apenas uma vez. A mesma mulher que o abandonara no dia em que nascera havia regressado ao monastério após seis longos anos para extorquir mais dinheiro.

Observara escondido atrás de uma coluna quando a mulher notou sua presença e, por não ter conseguido o que queria, encarou o garotinho com repugnância no olhar, como se desejasse que ele nunca tivesse nascido.

-C-Como você soube?

-Isso não importa agora.

Sai estava assustado, parecia ter visto um fantasma. Neji aproveitou a oportunidade para se aproximar.

-Você ama a Sakura? Pobrezinho, tão ingênuo... Melhor dizendo, você é muito inocente, acredita nas pessoas... –Enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sai. –Se nem a sua mãe te amou, acha mesmo que alguma mulher será capaz de te amar?

O olhar do seminarista era de quem estava mortalmente ferido e Neji adorou vê-lo naquela forma deplorável a ponto de sentir vontade de possuí-lo, entretanto limitou-se a depositar um beijo na bochecha machucada do outro.

-Esqueça a Sakura, você tem a mim. –Sussurrou no ouvido do seminarista. –Se ficar comigo, eu te darei status, riqueza, poder... E sua única preocupação será a de me fazer feliz.

Afastou-se alguns passos, criando uma distância entre ele e o objeto de seu desejo.

-Vou te dar um tempo para pensar, não quero que se sinta pressionado... –Neji permaneceu oculto, mas era perceptível em sua voz que ele tentava conter o riso. –Espero uma resposta positiva.

-Não quer me pressionar e ainda fala que espera uma resposta positiva? –Sai esfregou a manga da camisa na mancha de sangue seco da testa. –Ele tenta fingir, mas está louco para que eu diga 'sim'.

0X0--- MM ---0X0

A Haruno permanecia deitada sobre a própria cama, apenas vislumbrando o teto. Não conseguira dormir direito durante a noite, pois tivera alguns pesadelos e começou a refletir como seria sua vida de futura rainha dali em diante. Questionou se o Uchiha a trataria melhor depois de casados ou continuaria a desprezá-la.

De repente, o destino certo pelo qual dedicara sua vida havia se transformado em um tortuoso caminho. Apenas fora escolhida para se tornar progenitora dos descendentes do príncipe, mantendo assim a estabilidade do clã Uchiha no poder. Caso falhasse em seu dever, seria descartada na primeira oportunidade.

Batidas na porta do quarto a despertaram dos devaneios.

-Sakura-san, está quase na hora do casamento. –Reconheceu a voz do outro lado da porta como sendo a de Konan. –Deixe-me entrar para ajudá-la a se vestir.

-Eu... Não quero...

-Sakura-san, abra a porta, por favor. –A criada insistiu.

Levantou de sobressalto e caminhou em direção à porta, Sakura estava convicta do que estaria prestes a dizer e não se importava com quem ouvisse ou se suas palavras chegariam aos ouvidos do príncipe.

-Konan-san! Eu não quero me casar!

Abriu a porta de maneira abrupta e encontrou Konan com medo estampado no rosto enquanto era ameaçada por uma lâmina, a qual pressionava gradualmente sua jugular. Sakura de imediato identificou o homem de cabelo prateado, que segurava o objeto pontiagudo, como ajudante do conselheiro Orochimaru.

-Ela não perguntou se você queria.

–Os demais empregados estão mantidos como reféns, se não quiser que nada de ruim aconteça com eles, apronte-se logo para o casamento, _princesa_. –Kabuto afastou a faca do pescoço de Konan e a empurrou para o interior do aposento, diante da expressão de susto da Haruno.

-Por que está fazendo isso? –Sakura questionou, receosa.

-Ninguém deve atrapalhar os planos de Orochimaru-sama.

0X0---MM---0X0

Os primeiros raios de sol atravessaram uma pequena fresta entre o par de cortinas, as quais inibiam a entrada . Naruto mantinha o olhar centrado no feixe de luz que adentrara o recinto, puxou o despertador que estava depositado em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e observou as horas com olhar cansado.

-Nossa, já é de manhã...? –Indagou, esfregando os olhos. Embora tivesse dormido por oito horas seguidas, a sensação que tinha é a de que havia acabado de se deitar.

Levantou, pondo os pés dentro dos chinelos e os arrastou pelo assoalho de madeira até chegar ao banheiro.

-O que aconteceu comigo? –Lavou o rosto, enxugando-o na toalha logo em seguida. –Sinto como se tivesse perdido por completo o meu ânimo.

-Naruto, seus amigos já estão aqui. –Kushina alertou o filho sobre a presença das visitas, logo de manhã cedo.

-Quem? –Desceu correndo as escadas e encontrou Shikamaru e Lee ambos vestidos de traje de gala enquanto Tenten e Ino usavam longos vestidos, branco e lilás, respectivamente.

-Af, você ainda tá desse jeito? –Ino reclamou, apontando para o loiro ainda de pijama.

-Para onde vocês vão chiques desse jeito?

-Vamos ao casamento. –Shikamaru disse de forma simples e clara. –Apresse-se, você vai conosco.

-Ahn? Mas, o Sasuke não tinha dito para gente não ir?

-Pouco me importa o que Sasuke diz ou deixa de dizer... Só porque ele vai ser rei, não significa que ele tem o direito de mandar em mim. –Tenten cruzou os braços. –Meu pai é general do exército e eu tenho entrada _vip_ no castelo. Obviamente, minha família foi convidada para o casamento e, agora vocês são meus convidados.

-Vamos, Naruto-kun? –Lee questionou, o loiro permaneceu estático por alguns segundos como se refletisse e acenou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação.

* * *

**Unknow: Quando não se dorme, não há como alegar falta de tempo. Por outro lado, o desgaste mental é cruel =P Enquanto as férias não chegam, vamos responder às reviews? XP**

**Sem: Para Clumsy B.**

**Unknow: Sim, Neji paga o maior pau pro Sai ^^ Sasuke nem apareceu nesse capítulo =P A verdade é que não basta ser herdeiro do trono para se tornar rei, existem algumas condições: a primeira é ser maior de idade ( a qual tiveram de ignorar por causa da morte do Sarutobi) e a segunda é casar-se com uma moça de família igualmente nobre e, como a Hinata era noiva do Neji e não havia outra garota no castelo... Shikamaru e Ino namorando são fofos X3**

**Sem: Para Natthy**

**Unknow: Que review extensa... Ç.Ç Tá bom, vamos por partes. Sim, Neji começou a investir no Sai porque agora ele não consegue mais resistir à paixão. =P Acho que qualquer par com a Hinata, fica fofo *-* Eu gostaria de escrever uma SaiHina, mas a preguiça não permite, sequer consigo concluir o primeiro capítulo da NejiTen que minha irmã pediu XP A minha intenção era mostrar que, mesmo os personagens não aparecendo, não significa que eles estejam parados, aquela parte do Naruto também foi uma das minhas favoritas. XD Ufa, espero não ter esquecido nada.**

**Sem: Para Reneev**

**Unknow: A vez do Sasuke sofrer ainda vai chegar! Vai comer o pão que o diabo amassou na mão do Naruto! *evillaugh* Espero que o capítulo esteja do seu agrado, Neji roubou um beijo do Sai, agora cabe a ele decidir se quer ficar com o Neji ou não ;***

**Sem: Para Double Side**

**Unknow: Leu todos os capítulos? Ç.Ç Garota corajosa ;Db Ora, só porque você não gosta não significa que você deva desejar a morte de alguém... Ne, toh brincando, se me dessem um revólver, eu mesma daria um tiro na cabeça dele XD Na verdade, o plano no início dessa fic era não ter plano nenhum, eu só jogava as suposições de casais, esperando que algum desse certo XP Por enquanto, o triângulo NejiSaiSaku é o que está mais proporcionando discussões acaloradas. Quando eu vi a expressão 'ponto precioso' eu parei, pensei 'será que li certo?' e reli mais umas três vezes para ter certeza de que havia lido direito e depois tive uma hemorragia nasal X~D Muito boa, eu nunca teria pensado nela. XD**


	28. Chapter 28

**PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

_**CAPÍTULO XXVIII**_

Sai havia acordado há algum tempo e vislumbrou os primeiros raios surgirem no horizonte. Sequer levantou da cama, sentia dormência pelo corpo e a própria cabeça começou a martelar de dor e tontura.

-O que eu significo para ela?

Ouviu o barulho da chave girando na fechadura e o ranger das dobradiças seguido pelo som da porta abrindo e se fechando.

-Você já tem a resposta?

Era Neji, pelo tom de voz, podia-se notar que o rapaz estava ansioso, embora tivesse forjado uma máscara de indiferença em seu semblante.

-Ainda não me decidi. –Disse com dificuldade.

A verdade é que Sai não pensara sobre a proposta do Hyuuga. Desde a noite passada, não se sentia muito bem, como se tivesse sido acometido por alguma enfermidade.

-Você sabe com que está falando? –Neji finalmente perdera a paciência. –Eu sou um nobre enquanto você não passa de um reles plebeu! Recolha-se na sua insignificância, eu poderia te tomar à força e fazer de você meu escravo sexual que ninguém iria se importar, mas estou te dando uma oportunidade de pensar no assunto.

Sai virou-se na cama buscando aliviar a dor e, sem querer, deu as costas enquanto Neji falava, atitude que o Hyuuga considerou uma afronta. Deitou-se na cama e, utilizando o braço esquerdo como apoio, usou o direito para puxar o seminarista pela gola da camisa e roubar-lhe um beijo, Sai não ofereceu qualquer resistência.

Tomou os lábios de assalto para senti-los tórridos, bem mais do que estavam durante o primeiro beijo, depositou com cuidado a cabeça de Sai sobre o travesseiro. Pôs a mão na testa do seminarista e deslizou através da face do outro para comprovar o estado febril.

-Droga, espere um pouco, chamarei a Hinata. –Neji suspirou, erguendo-se da cama. –Cuidar de doentes é trabalho de mulher.

Antes de se retirar, notou que algo o prendia, Sai o segurava pela aba do terno.

-Ei, Neji, o que você acha que eu significo para ela?

-E como eu vou saber? –Rebateu, tinha um palpite sobre quem Sai estava falando e isso o deixara irritado, mas descobriu que havia se enganado ao ouvir outra frase do seminarista.

-Eu... sempre quis chamar "aquela mulher" de "minha mãe"...

Sai prosseguiu sem dar atenção às palavras de Neji, levando em consideração a febre alta, o Hyuuga não tinha certeza se era apenas um desabafo ou o moreno de cabelo curto estava com alucinações.

-Talvez "aquela mulher" tenha engravidado de propósito, de um cara qualquer, e o padre que dizem ser meu pai serviu apenas como bode expiatório para ela ganhar dinheiro. Eu procuro não pensar, mas só a idéia já me aterroriza... Se isso for verdade, então qual o significado da minha vida? Foi para isso que eu nasci?

-Dorme, você só está cansado.

Neji retrucou, Sai o encarou por alguns instantes e balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, logo em seguida fechou os olhos, cobrindo-se com o edredom. Depois, O Hyuuga caminhou até a porta do quarto e a abriu, do lado de fora, escorada à parede do corredor estava Hinata segurando uma bacia de ´água e panos úmidos.

-Imaginei que você estaria por perto. Suas previsões nunca falham quando se trata de algo ruim prestes a acontecer.

-E você precisava mencionar a mãe dele?

-Não me culpe, eu não sabia que o Sai ficaria daquele jeito. -Neji tentou justificar-se, mas pelo tom de voz tinha-se a impressão de que o Hyuuga pouco se importaria com o que pudesse ocorrer ao seminarista. -Eu queria apenas chamar a atenção dele, falei sem pensar.

-Você deveria entender que o Sai carrega um trauma muito grande por ter sido abandonado pela mãe... De certa forma, eu também o abandonei e Sakura irá se casar hoje... Não faça as coisas sem antes medir as consequências, Neji nii-san.

Pela primeira vez, o Hyuuga foi repreendido pela prima, a qual adentrou o recinto e fechou a porta, deixando Neji no corredor. Questionou-se sobre o que teria feito de tão errado a ponto de deixar o seminarista doente e Hinata irritada, uma frase veio-lhe à mente.

_Se nem a sua mãe te amou, acha mesmo que alguma mulher será capaz de te amar?_

-Com licença, senhor. -Uma voz interrompeu os devaneios do Hyuuga.

Encarou um garoto de olhos e longos cabelos igualmente castanhos, nunca o vira antes no castelo, acreditou ser apenas um novo empregado.

-O que foi?

-O casamento está prestes a começar, por favor dirija-se à capela.

-Do que está falando? O casamento acontece às oito da manhã, ainda falta mais de uma hora.

-Houve uma mudança de planos, senhor. -Haku empunhou uma agulha e apontou para o pescoço de Neji. -Eu estou sendo cordial, senhor, mas não me importo em tentar convencê-lo pela força bruta, se for necessário.

-Está bem, já entendi. -O Hyuuga mostrou as mãos desarmadas e Haku guardou a agulha, porém sem baixar a guarda.

-Tem mais alguém com você? É melhor avisá-los para dirigirem-se à capela também.

-Não, estou sozinho.

-Então, siga-me.

Neji acompanhou Haku sem olhar para trás, seria perigoso se levantasse suspeitas, afinal Hinata ainda estava dentro do quarto, cuidando de Sai, que estava doente. Neji não se importava com que poderia acontecer-lhe, se isso fizesse com que os outros dois ficassem em segurança.

0X0-MM-0X0

-Com licença, poderia retirar-se um momento? -Konan virou-se para Kabuto. -A princesa precisa trocar de roupa.

-Eu irei vê-la vestir-se, caso contrário, ela poderá fazer alguma gracinha como tentar me atacar ou fugir.

-Você disse que todos os empregados do castelo estão sendo utilizados como reféns, não é verdade? -Sakura manifestou-se pela primeira vez. -Eu vou seguir suas ordens, prometo não me rebelar.

-É bom que cumpra a promessa, princesa... Todos estão presos no calabouço e a vida deles depende de você.

Kabuto retirou-se do quarto com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto, a Haruno entendeu que para aprisionar uma quantidade considerável de pessoas, não seriam apenas Orochimaru e Kabuto que fizeram tudo sozinhos, com certeza havia muito mais gente envolvida.

Konan disse para Sakura que tudo ficaria bem, entretanto também estava nervosa. Ainda assim, consegiu ajudar a Haruno a colocar o alvo vestido de casamento repleto de detalhes feitos de laços e pequenos brilhantes. Ao término, Sakura também vestiu luvas que ficavam um pouco acima do cotovelo e carregava um buquê feito de rosas brancas.

-Vejo que manteve sua palavra. -Kabuto retornou ao aposento depois que Konan abriu a porta. -Senhorita Konan, siga pelo corredor e encontrará alguns guardas e eles te guiarão de volta para cela, pode deixar que nós acompanharemos a princesa até o altar.

Sakura fez um sinal de afirmação para Konan e a mulher saiu, se o exército também estava apoiando Orochimaru no possível golpe de estado, as duas não teriam como enfrentá-los, a única coisa que poderiam fazer era esperar por alguma ajuda milagrosa. Pouco depois de Konan ter se retirado, entrou pela porta um homem mascarado, que carregava uma espada tão grande quanto ele, a Haruno o reconheceu de imediato.

Ao ver a figura de Zabuza, Sakura soltou um grito de pavor, porém foi impedida de continuar quando Kabuto acertou-a na nuca através de um golpe rápido, fazendo a garota desmaiar, a qual fora amparada pelos braços do assassino da névoa antes de cair no chão.

-Durma um pouco, vadia.

-Precisava mesmo fazer isso? -Zabuza retrucou em tom de censura.

-Ora, que sentimentalismo é esse, Zabuza-san? Ela atrapalharia se gritasse de novo. -Kabuto falou em tom jocoso para o homem mascarado. -Infelizmente, não podemos matá-la logo porque ainda precisamos dela.

-Diferente de psicopatas como você, eu não sinto o menor prazer em matar alguém.

-Se é assim, por que escolheu ser um assassino? Não é diferente de qualquer outra profissão, para seguir uma carreira, uma pessoa tem que amar aquilo que faz. -O rapaz de cabelos prateados zombou, apontando para Sakura ainda inconsciente. -Mas, concordo com você em um aspecto, realmente não teria graça matar uma menina tão fraca como essa.

-Pior do que você, só mesmo o seu superior. -O homem mascarado mostrava-se visivelmente irritado. -Qual a necessidade de Orochimaru querer tornar pública a execução do herdeiro do trono perante os olhos de todos os membros da nobreza? Ele quer se tornar inimigo do país inteiro? Bastaria matar o príncipe sem que ninguém ficasse sabendo, como ele fez com o tal regente e poderia ocupar o cargo facilmente.

-Confesso que meu chefe é um pouco excêntrico. -Kabuto riu diante das palavras de Zabuza. -Acho que ele quer entrar para o mundo da realeza em grande estilo, se é que me entende...

-Onde ele está agora? -Zabuza ergueu Sakura e começou a carregá-la nos braços, acompanhando o rapaz de óculos e cabelos prateados.

-Foi resolver uns probleminhas familiares, mas logo estará de volta. -Kabuto sorriu mais uma vez. -Enquanto isso, temos mais um servicinho para fazer antes de iniciar o casamento.

0X0-MM-0X0

-Finalmente, nós chegamos! Eu nem acredito!

Ino estava deslumbrada, sentia como se estivesse realizando um sonho, desde pequena imaginara como seria entrar dentro de uma castelo, a vida das pessoas lá dentro aparentemente pertencia a um mundo completamente distante e diferente do seu. Envolvida pelo braço do namorado, a Yamanaka olhava tudo ao redor com curiosidade infantil; Shikamaru continuava o mesmo, sem ter muito interesse em estar ali, tendo apenas vontade de deitar e dormir um pouco; Lee estava tão impressionado quanto Ino; Tenten, que já visitara o castelo várias vezes, estranhou o fato de não ter encontrado nenhum empregado do castelo cuidando dos preparativos, talvez todos já tivessem ido para a capela, pensou.

À primeira vista, o ambiente parecia um pouco rústico devido às centenárias paredes de pedra, mas a decoração e os móveis, que esbanjavam luxo e suntuosidade, modificavam por completo essa impressão.E pensar que quase foram barrados logo na entrada, o que gerou um pequeno tumulto, se Tenten não dissesse que era filha de um dos generais do exército e que aqueles eram seus convidados, jamais teriam conseguido passar. De repente, a sensação de que haviam esquecido de alguma coisa importante, especificamente, alguém.

-Onde está o Naruto? -Tenten perguntou.

-Como assim? -Lee retrucou. -Naruto-kun está bem aqui do meu lado... Cadê ele?

-Só pode ter sido naquela hora em que fomos barrados! -A morena de coques parecia não acreditar no que Lee afirmou. -Ele aproveitou a confusão e deve ter entrado sem ser visto! Que idiota! Se alguém descobrir que o Naruto entrou sem autorização, com certeza ele será preso!

-Eu não sabia que o Naruto queria tanto assistir ao casamento. -Ino cochichou para o namorado.

-Que nada, ele deve estar preocupado com a pessoa que irá se casar... -Shikamaru respondeu, mas ao ver a expressão de desentendimento da Yamanaka, murmurou um 'deixa pra lá' e continuou caminhando.

-E agora? Vamos procurar por ele?

-Tudo bem, mas é melhor nos dividirmos em grupos para não chamar a atenção... -Tenten suspirou. -Lee e eu vamos pela esquerda enquanto Shikamaru e Ino vão para a direita... Independente de encontrarmos Naruto ou não, a gente se encontra na capela, quinze minutos antes do casamento começar... Tudo bem assim?

Todos assentiram a cabeça em sinal de afirmação e dividiram-se em duplas, embora soubessem que encontrar uma pessoa naquele castelo enorme seria como procurar uma agulha no palheiro.

0X0-MM-0X0

Danzou estava dentro de uma carruagem puxada por dois cavalos rumo ao castelo, havia recebido uma carta de Sai na qual estava escrito que o discípulo fora escolhido para celebrar o casamento do herdeiro do trono, porém decidiu repassar tal honra a seu superior, visto que Danzou já era bispo e Sai, apenas um seminarista.

-Que irônico... -O idoso passou a vista pela carta novamente. -Sai, na verdade, é você quem já deveria ter se casado em vez de ficar celebrando o casamento dos outros... Acho que já é hora de reparar erros do passado.

Antes que pudesse prosseguir com sua reflexão, a carruagem parou de maneira brusca, como se o cocheiro que guiava os cavalos tivesse sido obrigado a fazê-lo. Talvez foram interceptados por assaltantes, porém tal situação parecia improvável, visto que a carruagem era escoltada por quatro cavaleiros e Danzou não ouviu gritos e sequer trote de cavalos que não fossem aqueles que guiavam a carruagem.

-Uma emboscada?

A porta da carruagem foi aberta do lado de fora, revelando um rosto bastante familiar para o bispo.

-Orochimaru?

-Há quanto tempo, pai.

-Eu te dei dinheiro em troca do silêncio, status e até mesmo um cargo como conselheiro através de minhas influências.-O senhor de idade reclamou, aparentemente furioso. -O que mais quer de mim?

-Quando eu era criança, queria apenas o seu reconhecimento. -Orochimaru rebateu com um sorriso de escárnio. -Mas, agora eu quero poder e você me ajudará a obtê-lo. Fará pelo menos algo digno de um verdadeiro pai, que é realizar o sonho do seu filho.

-Eu preferiria infinitas vezes que Sai fosse meu legítimo filho e não você!

-Cala a boca, velhote!

-Você é apenas um erro que cometi no passado!

-Ah, claro, um erro que você jamais irá repetir. -O homem de olhos cabelos negros deixou escapar uma gargalhada, apontando uma faca para Danzou. -Afinal, fui eu quem te tornei fisicamente incapaz de fazer isso, ou será que já esqueceu? Pelo visto, você tem vergonha de que as pessoas descubram a verdade, mas não se importa se os outros pensarem que você é pai daquele seminarista que você carrega como para todo lugar se fosse um chaveiro, não é verdade? Além disso, aquele garoto tem uma estranha semelhança com o príncipe Sasuke...

-Deixe de rodeios, diga logo o que quer, Orochimaru!

-Eu quero me tornar o futuro rei, mas para concluir minha ambição, preciso eliminar o atual monarca. -Complementou o próprio raciocínio. -Sasuke-kun ainda não é rei, ele é apenas príncipe e se tornará rei somente depois que se casar... Eu quero que você cuide para que nada nem ninguém interrompa o casamento.

0X0-MM-0X0

Sasuke acabara de vestir-se para o casamento, o terno estava impecável como sempre, porém quando o Uchiha olhou-se no espelho parecia que algo nele havia mudado, sentia-se um estranho a si mesmo. Ouviu batidas na porta e pensou que fosse um dos empregados para chamá-lo à cerimônia porém ainda julgava que fosse cedo, ao abrir a porta, vislumbrou um rapaz de cabelos dourados e olhos tão azuis quanto o céu mais limpo e claro já visto.

-Naruto! -Sasuke tentou fechar a porta com força, porém do outro lado, o Uzumaki o impedia que o fizesse. -O que faz no castelo? Como me encontrou?

-Não me subestime! –O loiro rebateu, forçando a passagem até conseguir entrar. Claro que o Naruto teve que vasculhar quarto por quarto para encontrar o Uchiha, mas isso era apenas um pequeno detalhe. Afinal, o castelo contém centenas de aposentos, entretanto o loiro teve sorte e conseguiu encontrar Sasuke logo na primeira dúzia de quartos nos quais procurou. -Eu não vou embora enquanto não me explicar por que fez isso!

-Eu sou o príncipe, não devo satisfações da minha vida a um plebeu como você!

-Tem razão, como plebeu, você não me deve satisfação nenhuma... -Naruto aparentemente havia concordado com a conduta de Sasuke, contudo no instante seguinte agarrou o príncipe pela gola da camisa. -... Mas, como seu amigo, ainda falta você me explicar muita coisa! Por que você fugiu?

-Eu nunca fugi! Não diga o que você não sabe!

-Por que fez o que fez, então?

-Porque eu queria te esquecer. Para o bem de nós dois.

Naruto que geralmente via o Uchiha sempre agindo de maneira fria e arrogante, foi surpreendido ao vê-lo falar de modo tão sério e sincero.

-Meus pais estão mortos e meu irmão mais velho está desaparecido... Por isso, eu devo cumprir a tradição e assumir a responsabilidade de herdar o reino. -Sasuke prosseguiu com a fala enquanto Naruto o ouvia calado. -Eu preciso me casar, mesmo não querendo, eu até pensei em pedir... para você...

-Pedir o quê? -Questionara, embora o loiro sentisse dúvidas pairando sobre sua cabeça e tivesse medo de ouvir a resposta.

-Eu pensei em pedir a você para se tornar meu amante. -O Uchiha completou ao esconder o rosto com as próprias mãos, agindo com se tivesse cometido um crime. -Mas, eu não tive coragem.

O Uzumaki era de origem pobre, contudo o Uchiha o invejava, porque Naruto tinha uma família que o amava e amigos que se importavam com ele de verdade. Então, Sasuke quis possuir tudo o que Naruto tinha, quis possuir o próprio Naruto. Entretanto, o moreno compreendia que fazer o loiro rebaixar-se, tornando-o um mero amante, seria como profanar um reduto sagrado. Inclusive, tentara recorrer a Neji para esquecer a escuridão que o sufocava, mas não obtivera sucesso, havia apenas uma pessoa que dominava sua mente e, aterrorizado com a descoberta de um novo sentimento, tentou livrar-se do único que poderia aplacar seu sofrimento, talvez esse tenha sido seu grande erro.

Sequer teve oportunidade de prosseguir com reflexões, viu Naruto aproximar-se meio receoso e como se não quisesse nada, o loiro roubou um beijo do príncipe. Quanto tempo permaneceram com os lábios colados um ao outro, se passaram segundos ou minutos, nenhum dos dois soube predizer até o momento em que se ouviram batidas na porta, ambos foram surpreendidos e por isso não atenderam ao chamado. O herdeiro do trono percebeu que havia algo errado quando as batidas à porta, antes fracas e pausadas, logo em seguida tornaram-se impacientes e violentas.

-Esconda-se, Naruto, rápido. -Sussurrou para o outro. -Fique escondido em algum lugar até que eu diga que é seguro sair.

-Mas...

-Confie em mim.

O loiro acenou a cabeça em confirmação, o príncipe indicou o closet cuja porta Naruto abriu e entrou, fechando-a em seguida, permaneceu imóvel e calado entre roupas estendidas em cabides. Poucos depois, a porta do quarto foi arrombada, Sasuke apenas vislumbrou Zabuza erguendo sua enorme espada, acompanhado de Kabuto.

-Aquele é o cara de múmia que andava com a garota bonita... -Naruto murmurou, através de uma fresta no closet, era capaz de ver o que estava acontecendo. -O que ele faz aqui?

-Sasuke-kun, você está atrasado. -Kabuto referiu-se, cínico, ao herdeiro do trono. -Vamos logo, sua noiva já o está esperando no altar.

0X0-MM-0X0

* * *

**Unknow: Yup! Próximo capítulo já é o casamento, o que irá acontecer? Como eu sou mala sem alça, eu vou fazer mistério^^ É tão bom retomar esta fic, acho que exagerei um pouco no tamanho do capítulo, mas o próximo também será grande porque haverá algumas revelações comprometedoras (surpresa!) e para explicar tudo em um só capítulo, acho que não ia dar certo.**

**Sem: Para Reneev**

**Unknow: Primeira review a ser respondida do capítulo anterior ;* Eu demorei no novo capítulo porque passei um tempo com a saúde comprometida (foram o quê, uns dois meses?) Enfim, eu já estou melhor e não há motivo para choro porque eu ainda estou viva ;Db Eu gostaria de poder mandar no Sai também, será que eu posso? *-*  
**

**Sem: Para Double Side**

**Unknow: Aquela do 'ponto precioso' foi inesquecível, acho que vou usar essa expressão de agora em diante XD O Sai uke foi um pedido da cara amiga Reneev, achei que não ia conseguir, mas até que não ficou tão ruim assim (ou será que ficou? Ç.Ç) Também tenho a impressão que o Sai parece mais uke porque é um rapaz sensível e educado, porém concordo com você, se ele for "corrompido" e virar um mega seme até o Neji terá medo dele! Sinceramente, acho que ele tem potencial para isso, ainda mais com o final que estou planejando... *evillaugh***

**Sem: Para Natthy**

**Unknow: Neji saiu um verdadeiro pervertido no capítulo anterior e as fangirls deliram! \o/ Veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos, neste capítulo o Sasuke apareceu e até beijou o Naruto, eu sei o quanto você queria um momento SasuNaru (espero não ter decepcionado ) Vamos torcer que o Naruto consiga impedir o casamento e a morte do Sasuke também, pensamentos positivos ajudam ;Db Foi mal se eu demorei a postar, mas agora eu estou melhor =P**

**Sem: Para JM Oliver**

**Unknow: O que foi que eu fiz? Ç.Ç Eu matei alguém e não fiquei sabendo? Igual ao Homer Simpson naquele episódio... Ah, esqueci =P Você conseguiu fazer a fic NejiSai, isso já serve de consolo (não estou ajudando, não é mesmo? -.-') O importante não é competir, e sim o prazer de ganhar... espera, ainda não é isso... Ah, sim, lembrei! Este capítulo teve dois beijos, um NejiSai e outro SasuNaru, espero que esteja do seu agrado =) Naruto impedirá o casamento? The end is near! (faz tempo que eu digo isso, mas a fic nunca acabou)**

**Sem: Para Clumsy B.**

**Unknow: Sim, embora seja obrigado a se casar, Sasuke ama Naruto, como foi comprovado neste capítulo s2 Percebi que todos estão depositando as esperanças de que Naruto impedirá o casamento, realmente ele faz as pessoas quererem apostar todas as fichas nele XD Eu também estou curiosa para saber como tudo irá terminar *-* (palavra da autora que não planeja as próprias fics, e sim as escreve de improviso).  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**O PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

_**Capítulo XXIX**_

-O que significa isso, Kabuto? –Sasuke encarou a porta feita em pedaços pela enorme espada de Zabuza.

-Você ainda não entendeu? –O rapaz de óculos suspirou resignado. –Que decepção, pensei que você fosse inteligente.

Na realidade, o príncipe tinha noção do que estava acontecendo, porém decidiu extrair algumas informações do inimigo para que Naruto, o qual estava escondido, pudesse ouvir tudo e depois, isso poderia facilitar o trabalho de uma equipe de resgate.

-Então, você é o verdadeiro príncipe? –O assassino da névoa empunhou a espada, visivelmente irritado, pois reconheceu o garoto cuja vida salvara outro dia. –Você realmente me fez de idiota, eu quase matei o seu sósia pensando que era você.

Dentro do closet, Naruto mantinha-se calado e petrificado, ouvindo toda a conversa, tentando conter, inclusive, o som da própria respiração.

-É um golpe de estado? –Sasuke elevou a voz a fim de facilitar o entendimento do Uzumaki. –Sabem que não sairão impunes!

-Ah, claro, estamos cientes da penalidade. –Kabuto debochou. –Por isso, tomamos todas as precauções necessárias. Conseguimos até mesmo o apoio do exército.

-D-do exército? –O Uchiha hesitou pela primeira vez. –Mas, Kakashi não permitiria...

-Kakashi está morto, assim como Yamato também. Nós nos livramos de todas as pedras em nosso caminho. –O rapaz de cabelos prateados deixou escapar uma risada ao ver a expressão de incredulidade de Sasuke. –Aliás, você nunca se perguntou por que existe uma pena tão rígida para os que tentam golpe de estado?

Instantes de silêncio antes de Kabuto prosseguir sua fala.

-Tudo bem, se o golpe fracassar, todos os envolvidos na tentativa são mortos para que jamais possam repeti-lo e também para intimidar outros. Mas, se for bem-sucedido, basta matar o rei para receber o direito à coroa e, de brinde, o país inteiro.

-Isso quer dizer que pretendem me matar agora? –O Uchiha retrucou.

-Não, esse é o grande inconveniente porque, embora seja o herdeiro do trono, você ainda é um mero príncipe. –Kabuto continuou. –Você se tornará rei depois que se casar oficialmente, por isso iremos acompanhá-lo para que nada dê errado.

-E quem pretende tomar o poder? Por acaso, é você, Kabuto?

-He... Eu não sou tão ganancioso assim, quem planejou tudo foi meu superior, Orochimaru.

Zabuza mostrou uma corda e Sasuke optou por não reagir, permitindo que seus braços fossem amordaçados. Logo em seguida, Kabuto o guiou para fora do recinto, acompanhados pelo assassino da névoa.

Depois que já haviam se distanciado bastante e Naruto não foi capaz de ouvir o som dos passos, saiu de dentro do closet, evitando fazer barulho e com um semblante de preocupação.

-Eu preciso dar um jeito de salvar o Sasuke... –Murmurou.

0X0-MM-0X0

-Obrigado, Hinata. –Sai agradeceu, levantando-se da cama apesar de ter um pouco de dificuldade. –Já me sinto melhor.

-É mesmo? Que bom. –A garota sorriu e o seminarista retribui ao gesto, sorrindo também.

Entretanto, ao ver Sai simulando felicidade através de um sorriso falso fez a Hyuuga entristecer-se, não haveria mais motivos para esconder a verdade.

-Sai, tenho algo muito importante para te contar.

-E o que é? –Perguntou aparentemente despreocupado.

-Não sei o que "eles" poderão fazer comigo, mas acima de tudo, você tem o direito de saber. –Suspirou, era difícil para a Hyuuga dar aquela notícia. –A data da sua morte é hoje.

O rosto do moreno abalou-se por um instante e o rapaz voltou a sentar-se na cama, sentindo as pernas trêmulas diante da revelação.

-Se quiser viver, então é melhor fugir o quanto antes, eu te ajudo no que for necessário.

No exato momento, ouviram-se batidas na porta, Sai e Hinata mantiveram-se alertas, pois não sabiam quem estaria do outro lado.

-Sai-kun? –Uma voz estranhamente familiar soou aos ouvidos do moreno.

-I-Ino? –Questionou, incrédulo.

-Shika-kun! –Ino chamou pelo namorado, que vasculhava outro quarto. –Sai-kun está aqui também!

-Fala sério, ele também está aqui? –O Nara coçou a cabeça, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo. –Será que todo mundo que eu conheço veio para este casamento?

O seminarista relembrou que Shikamaru e Ino não estavam cientes de que o próprio príncipe havia convocado Sai para celebrar seu casamento, o que para muitos poderia ser considerada uma honra, o moreno achou um fardo e decidiu repassar a tarefa a seu superior.

De repente, Hinata sentiu fortes tonturas e quase desmaiou, foi amparada por Sai antes que atingisse o chão. O Nara e a Yamanaka entreolharam-se e decidiram ajudar também.

-O que ela tem? –Ino questionou sobressaltada.

-E quem é ela, afinal? –Shikamaru retrucou.

-Ela é a Hinata, prima e noiva do Neji. –Sai deu uma resposta direta.

-E quem é esse cara chamado Neji?

-Depois eu explico tudo, agora eu não tenho tempo. –O seminarista fez um gesto com a mão como se pedisse desculpas. –Você está bem, Hinata?

-Eu tive outra visão e Sakura-san estava nela. –A Hyuuga confessou, parecia atordoada, no entanto em que Hinata citou o nome da princesa, o semblante de Sai também se alterou. –Ela está em perigo.

-Diga-me onde Sakura está.

-Quem é Sakura? –Ino perguntou, cada vez mais confusa. –Não é a noiva do príncipe?

-Por aqui. –Hinata indicou o caminho e Sai a seguiu. Shikamaru e Ino optaram por acompanhá-los, caminhando a uma considerável distância dos outros dois, Ino cochichou no ouvido do Nara.

-Percebeu que Sai-kun tem uma queda por garotas comprometidas?

-Sério? Eu nem reparei. –O moreno tentava inutilmente disfarçar o ciúme.

Ao ver a reação do namorado, Ino sorriu e o beijou suavemente nos lábios.

0X0-MM-0X0

No interior da capela, Neji estava sentado entre as primeiras fileiras, formados por bancos de madeiras iguais aos que as pessoas sentam-se durante as missas de domingo, a única diferença é que estavam adornados com fitas brancas. As fileiras estavam divididas bem ao centro por um extenso tapete vermelho, no qual também depositaram flores dos mais variados tipos.

-Neji nii-san.

Uma voz feminina o chamou, pensara que também haviam capturado Hinata à força, mas ao olhar para o lado, encontrou sua prima Hanabi, seis anos mais nova.

-Cadê a Hinata-chan? Desse jeito, ela vai se atrasar. –A criança parecia não suspeitar de nada.

-Hinata já vai chegar. –Disfarçou, olhando ao redor e avistou a mãe e os tios conversando tranqüilos como se fosse uma cerimônia igual a qualquer outra. Pelo visto, ele era o único, que tinha certeza de que algo estava errado.

-Ei, Neji nii-san, posso te pedir um favor? Quando a noiva jogar o buquê, pode pegar para mim?

-Está bem, prometo tentar.

-Muito obrigada, Neji nii-san.

Pelo visto, ninguém fora obrigado a ir à capela, todos vieram mais cedo porque foram avisados que o horário do casamento seria antecipado. Entretanto, Neji foi o único que desconfiou e, por esse motivo, foi ameaçado de morte pelo rapaz de cabelos e olhos igualmente castanhos caso não comparecesse.

Iniciou-se a marcha nupcial e todos sentaram, Danzou permaneceu frente ao altar e usava a típica bata branca a qual parecia iluminar-se sob qualquer feixe de luz. Então, todos olharam para trás, esperando a chegada da noiva, mas Sakura reapareceu à frente de todos, ainda inconsciente e carregada nos braços por Kabuto.

-O que está havendo?

Os membros da nobreza entreolharam-se, alguns cochichavam entre si, provavelmente a situação progredia para uma revolta, na qual os nobres exigiriam uma explicação para tamanha afronta. Antes que isso fosse possível, ouviram-se tiros para o alto e as pessoas entraram em pânico.

-Silêncio!

Orochimaru ordenou, surgindo pela mesma porta a qual Kabuto passara, e logo em seguida apontou a arma para a cabeça do príncipe, diante de vozes de protestos, que imediatamente calaram-se depois que Orochimaru ameaçou atirar contra a nuca do príncipe.

Caminharam em direção ao altar sem que ninguém tentasse impedi-los. Ao chegarem, ordenou que o Uchiha ficasse de joelhos e Danzou iniciasse a cerimônia, o qual olhou com desdém.

-Orochimaru, seu verme! Era tudo um plano seu? –Tsunade murmurou, cerrando os punhos. –Quando eu te pegar...

-Acalme-se, Tsunade. –Jiraiya, que estava sentado ao lado dela, depositou suas mãos sobre as da mulher. –Antes de cometer um ataque suicida, vamos esperar uma oportunidade na qual eles não poderão revidar.

A mulher acenou afirmativamente a cabeça, notou que haviam duas pessoas escondidas, um deles tinha o rosto parcialmente enfaixado e carregava uma enorme espada enquanto o outro tinha longos e portava agulhas, se houvesse qualquer tentativa de impedir o casamento, eles estariam prontos para atacar.

-Não podemos começar. –Danzou retrucou, na tentativa de ganhar tempo. –A noiva está desacordada e precisamos que ela também diga 'sim' para finalizarmos o casamento.

-Kabuto, acorde-a.

-Sinto muito, Orochimaru-sama. –O rapaz de óculos pediu desculpas. –Eu apertei um ponto de pressão no pescoço dela e, por mais que tentemos acordá-la, a princesa só recobrará a consciência daqui a aproximadamente vinte minutos.

-Se não tem jeito, então vamos esperar... –Orochimaru suspirou. –Enquanto isso, vamos adiantar algumas coisas... Sasuke-kun, quais são suas últimas palavras?

-Eu quero que me prometa que não fará mal à Sakura nem aos meus amigos.

-Não imaginava que se preocupasse com outras pessoas além de você. –O vilão deixou escapar uma gargalhada. –Esta bem, prometo que não farei mal a seus amigos, mas depois que eu te matar, Sakura deixará de ser sua esposa para se tornar minha propriedade.

-Orochimaru, o que pretende fazer com ela?

-Relaxa, não vou matá-la... Princesas estão cada vez mais escassas nos dias de hoje. Sabe por quê? –O homem riu diante do semblante de incredulidade do Uchiha. –A resposta é simples... Princesas não herdam reinos. Então, os reis preferem que suas rainhas abortem ou façam inseminação artificial para garantir que o futuro do reino será repassado a um homem. Por isso, logo que você nasceu, seus pais providenciaram uma noiva para você se casar, entende?

O Uchiha olhou de relance para a garota, mas Sakura ainda estava inconsciente nos braços de Kabuto.

-Não existe amor entre um homem e uma mulher. É apenas instinto de perpetuação da espécie. –Orochimaru continuou seu discurso verborrágico, sem perceber que incomodava os demais presentes. –Eu usarei a princesa para gerar meu descendente, porque embora seja mulher, ela ainda tem sangue nobre... E depois que ela tiver concluído seu papel, eu a enviarei para um prostíbulo e a função dela será aumentar as fileiras do meu exército.

-O que esse cara tá dizendo? –Zabuza sussurrou para o companheiro. –Eu tenho certeza de que ouvi perfeitamente, mas ainda custo a acreditar.

-Acho que ele está fora de si, Zabuza-san.

Orochimaru continuaria com seu falatório, contudo fora interrompido pelo bispo ou, por meio de uma informação que muitos poucos sabiam, pelo próprio pai.

-Mesmo que você mate o Sasuke, Orochimaru... Você nunca se tornará rei. –Danzou limitou-se a dizer. –Porque Sasuke não é o verdadeiro herdeiro do trono.

0X0-MM-0X0

-Será que encontraremos a Sakura-san? –Lee perguntava-se esperançoso, era perceptível o brilho em seus olhos. –Eu vou pedir um autógrafo e a mão dela em casamento!

-Lee, ela já vai se casar. –Tenten interrompeu o momento de fantasia do amigo. –Hoje. Daqui a uma hora.

-Tenten, você sempre corta o meu barato!-O rapaz rebateu o argumento. –Por que você estraga minha felicidade?

-Porque eu quero que você acorde! –A morena elevou a voz. –Sakura nunca vai dar bola para você! Ela nem sabe que você existe!

-Quem tem que acordar é você, Tenten! –Lee retrucou, fazendo uma pose, ao mesmo tempo, épica e extremamente brega. –Você tem inveja, mas eu amo a Sakura-san e isso nunca vai mudar!

-Tem razão, sou eu quem deve acordar. –Tenten concordou com facilidade. –Eu gosto de você, mas já estou de saco cheio de ver você falando "Sakura-san isso, Sakura-san aquilo"... Quer ficar com ela? Ótimo! Eu não me importo mais, oficialmente eu estou desistindo de você!

O rapaz de sobrancelhas grossas corou, estava abalado, nunca passara pela sua mente a hipótese de que sua amiga de infância poderia estar interessada nele. Sentiu-se envergonhado por não ter percebido e sem querer, ter ofendido os sentimentos da garota, por bem, tentou remediar a situação.

-Tenten-chan, me desculpe! Eu não quis magoar você!

-Agora que eu te ignoro exatamente como faz a sua amada "Sakura-san" decidiu reparar em mim? –Tenten bufou, perceptivelmente irritada. –Isso é complexo de inferioridade, Lee.

A conversa caminhava para uma iminente discussão, ouviram a voz de alguém chamando pelo nome de ambos, era Naruto quem acenava, correndo ao encontro deles. Ao parar em frente aos amigos, o loiro apoiou os braços nos joelhos e respirava pesadamente, o cansaço e falta de ar eram consequências depois de tanto correr.

-Ah, Naruto-kun... –Lee tinha esquecido que se dividiram em duplas à procura do Uzumaki, percebeu que a declaração de Tenten o deixara mais atordoado do que imaginara.

-Nós precisamos impedir o casamento! –Naruto informou, com dificuldade de respirar, puxando ar para os pulmões o máximo que podia. –Eles pretendem matar o Sasuke!

0X0-MM-0X0

-O que será que eles estão dizendo? Ainda não consigo escutar nada.

Assim como em um anfiteatro, a capela possuía alguns camarotes, dos quais era possível ter uma visão ampla de toda a movimentação durante a cerimônia, a vários metros do solo. Antes, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru e Hinata tentaram entrar pela porta da frente, mas estava trancada, pois se julgava que todos os membros da nobreza estavam presentes e prováveis interrupções seriam desnecessárias. Então, a Hyuuga mostrou-lhes uma passagem que dava acesso aos camarotes.

-Ei, aquele não é o príncipe? –Ino apontou a cena para os demais. –Tem um homem apontando uma arma na cabeça dele!

Mesmo com uma considerável distância, Sai pode reconhecê-lo como o homem que atirara em Sakura naquele dia e que o seminarista erroneamente confundiu com Neji por causa dos longos cabelos negros.

-Neji é inocente? –Passou a vista pelo interior tentando encontrá-lo, mas vislumbrou a Haruno ainda desacordada, nos braços de Kabuto. –Sakura?

-Ela está viva. –Hinata murmurou para o seminarista. –Por ora, é melhor ouvirmos a conversa.

-Se está falando do Itachi, ele desapareceu há muito tempo. –Orochimaru zombou. –E eu duvido que ele reapareça agora.

-Não é de Itachi que estou falando. –Retrucou Danzou. –O rei Fugaku, pai de Sasuke e Itachi, tinha um irmão mais velho. Ele era rei antes de Fugaku assumir o trono.

-Que eu matei envenenado há alguns anos, do mesmo modo que fiz com regente Sarutobi. –Orochimaru complementou.

-E o rei tinha uma esposa, uma mulher inteligente e muito bonita. –Danzou continuou.

-Sim, lembro-me perfeitamente, eu fiz a culpa do assassinato recair sobre a rainha. –Um sorriso de escárnio subiu aos lábios do homem de cabelos negros. –Ela fugiu e o rei Fugaku a caçou por vários anos e depois a matou, acreditando ter vingado a morte do irmão, mas na realidade, condenou um inocente. Pouco depois, morreu sem nunca desconfiar da verdade.

Sasuke cerrou os punhos, lembrando-se do próprio pai.

-Existe um detalhe do qual você jamais suspeitaria. –O bispo fechou os olhos e suspirou, antes de prosseguir. –A rainha estava grávida e deu à luz um menino antes de morrer. Ele é o verdadeiro príncipe e sucessor do trono.

-E daí? Provavelmente, o filho do rei também já está morto, de que adianta me falar isso agora, velhote?

-Ele ainda está vivo e você já o viu antes. –Foi a vez de o bispo rir um pouco. –Afinal, você mesmo disse que eu ando com ele para todo o lugar como se fosse um chaveiro.

-Não pode ser! –Orochimaru retrucou. –Aquele seminarista?

-Sim... Sai é o verdadeiro rei.

A revelação caiu como um balde de água fria para todos, o conselheiro Orochimaru havia confessado seus crimes, então não havia motivos para contestar a veracidade da notícia.

-Eu nunca fui príncipe... –Sasuke ficara abalado. –Sai sempre foi...

-O moleque que eu quase matei... –Zabuza murmurou.

-Eu o tratei com desprezo tantas vezes... –Neji disse pensativo.

-Sai-kun, você é príncipe! –Ino repetiu para o amigo.

-Que problemático... –Shikamaru sentiu uma nova pontada de ciúmes.

-Sai, você está bem? –Questionou Hinata.

-Aquela mulher era rainha? –Sai parecia atordoado. –A minha mãe era rainha e meu pai era rei?

-Encontrem-no! –Orochimaru ordenou com visível cólera para os guardas que vigiavam os portões. –Procurem-no em cada canto e cada fresta deste castelo! Eu não permitirei que ele saia daqui vivo!

**Continua...**

* * *

**Unknow: Essa era a revelação, Sai era o verdadeiro príncipe desde o começo^^ Por enquanto, é apenas a parte 'principal' da verdade, detalhes eu explicarei no decorrer da fic, então se ainda estiver um pouco confuso, não se preocupem XD Tem uma pergunta que eu gostariam que me respondessem, a primeira parte centrada no Sai está quase concluída, mas eu tinha planejado uma segunda parte da fic, centrada no Sasuke, que iniciaria após uma passagem de tempo. Então, o que eu gostaria de saber é o seguinte:**

**A) Concluo a fic na parte do Sai e esqueço a parte do Sasuke? ^^'**

**B) Continuo a parte do Sasuke na mesma fic?**

**C) Continuo a parte do Sasuke, mas faço uma fic nova?**

**Bem, o fato de eu estar perguntando isso é que eu descobri que tenho uma doença associada a fatores hereditários (ou seja, nasci com ela e só vou me livrar dela depois que eu morrer), então minha saúde está um pouco debilitada e também passei para o segundo bloco de medicina (pelo menos, uma notícia boa). Prevejo que as datas das atualizações ficarão mais instáveis por causa disso, mas eu gostaria de deixar minhas fics concluídas antes de ser forçada a me aposentar do fanfiction.**

**Tudo bem, não precisam responder agora, podem deixar a resposta depois que eu postar o último capítulo da parte do Sai, então não tenham pressa, eu não vou morrer nesse meio-tempo ^^'**

* * *

**P.S. Responderei as reviews no próximo capítulo, ok? ;***


	30. Chapter 30

**PRÍNCIPE E O MENDIGO**

_**Capítulo XXX**_

-ENCONTREM-NO!

Orochimaru ordenou que os guardas procurassem por Sai em cada canto e fresta do castelo, entretanto não sabia que o rapaz estava mais próximo do que imaginava e ouvira toda a conversa. O moreno permanecia estático diante do que lhe fora revelado, depois de tantos anos acreditando que a mãe o havia abandonado, descobriu que na verdade ela o estava protegendo.

-Maldito Danzou! –O conselheiro de longos cabelos negros bufou de raiva. –Você me fez acreditar que o meu plano era perfeito!

-Não, foi a sua própria megalomania que o fez acreditar que tudo sairia como planejado e nem se preocupou em prever possíveis falhas. –Danzou encarou o filho com repulsa. –Pensando melhor, nada do que fizesse iria mudar, já que você não tinha acesso a informação de que Sai é o verdadeiro rei.

-Cale-se, velhote! Tem muita coisa mal explicada aí! O pai do pivete não era um padre que não quis assumir e, por isso, fugiu?

-Essa é a mentira que eu permiti que se espalhasse para manter Sai em segurança. –O bispo abaixou o olhar, entristecido. –O padre a qual se refere era Shin que, na realidade, era tio de Sai, irmão mais velho da rainha.

-Meu tio? Eu tenho um tio? –Do alto do camarote, Sai podia ouvir tudo, pois aquela capela havia sido construída para celebrar casamentos com centenas de convidados; o posicionamento das colunas, o material com o qual elas e as paredes eram feitas foram meticulosamente planejados para favorecer a acústica no interior da capela e propiciar a propagação do som, assim convidados sentados nas últimas cadeiras, mesmo que não enxergassem, poderiam acompanhar o casamento através da audição.

O moreno não conseguia manter-se apoiado nas próprias pernas e precisou sentar; Hinata, Ino e Shikamaru perceberam o quanto ele estava abalado, mas tentaram ser discretos, evitando constrangimento.

-Sai, tudo bem?

-Tudo... é só que... é coisa demais para minha cabeça...

-Sai-kun, você precisa ir embora agora, eles estão atrás de você.

-Melhor esquecer, Ino, o lugar está cercado. –Shikamaru utilizou seu raciocínio para analisar a situação. –Se ele sair, com certeza, será pego. Ficar aqui é a melhor opção, pois é o último lugar onde pensariam em procurar, mas também é verdade que é apenas questão de tempo que nos encontrem.

-Hinata, você tem visões, não é verdade? –Ino dirigiu-se para Hyuuga. –Você pode usar seu dom para ajudar Sai-kun a fugir daqui.

-Lamento, mas eu não consigo fazer isso... –Hinata pediu desculpas. –Eu não tenho controle sobre meu poder, as visões vêm ao acaso. Eu sei que prometi que ajudaria Sai no que fosse necessário para fugir, mas agora é arriscado demais.

-Está dizendo para ele esperar para morrer?

-Não, estou dizendo para ele esperar uma chance antes de tentar uma fuga desesperada e praticamente suicida.

O silêncio pairou sobre eles, parecia que nada que tentassem fazer traria resultados positivos, todos estavam confusos e assustados. No andar térreo da capela, o sentimento de apreensão era igual, Neji observava Hanabi abraçada à mãe, a mulher chorava por não ter notícias da filha mais velha enquanto Hiashi tentava consolar as duas, embora também estivesse preocupado.

De repente, Neji sentiu-se envolvido pelos braços de sua própria mãe, ela afagava seus cabelos e murmurava frases como 'não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem' e o moreno correspondeu ao abraço. Danzou prosseguiu com a fala, revelando detalhes sobre acontecimentos de treze anos atrás.

-A rainha estava sendo perseguida por Fugaku, acusada de matar o rei, eu a escondi no monastério durante alguns meses, ela estava grávida e requeria cuidados especiais, mas era apenas uma questão de tempo até que a encontrassem. –Danzou continuou a falar a verdade. –Então, Shin decidiu levar a irmã para fora do país, era uma jornada perigosa e única chance que ela tinha de sobreviver, certamente Sai, ainda recém-nascido, não suportaria a viagem. Para explicar a ausência de um padre sob minha tutela e o aparecimento de Sai, com o consentimento do próprio Shin, convenci a todos de que ele fugiu porque não quis assumir a criança.

As memórias passavam tão vívidas e nítidas como se aquele fatídico nunca tivesse terminado ou estivesse repetindo eternamente. Questionou-se por qual motivo a situação chegara a tal ponto, ao contar a verdade, o bispo pretendia apenas ganhar tempo, pois provavelmente Orochimaru tinha a intenção de matar todos que estivessem na capela depois de assassinar o príncipe, caso contrário jamais teria revelado seu plano.

-Isso foi a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi! –Orochimaru riu com escárnio diante do olhar de desaprovação de Danzou.

-Shin não se importou em sacrificar a própria honra para preservar a vida do sobrinho.

-Ele foi um imbecil que morreu à toa, jogou a vida fora por pura burrice, até mesmo porque eu não pretendo deixar Sai vivo até amanhã. –O homem de longos cabelos negros gargalhou, não se podia negar que ele ainda tinha o controle da situação. –Por que me contou tudo sabendo que Sai está no castelo? Pretende entregar o próprio discípulo para salvar a vida dos demais presentes?

-Tem mais uma coisa que sei e não pretendo te contar.

-Deixa para lá. Não estou interessado no seu papo de velho.

-Orochimaru-sama, se me permite a intromissão... Por que está tão preocupado com um garoto como aquele? –Kabuto manifestou sua opinião, ainda carregava Sakura inconsciente nos braços. –E daí que o pai dele já foi rei? O que importa não são os descendentes do rei que veio depois?

-Você não entende? Aquele Sai é o único que pode colocar tudo a perder. –O conselheiro grunhiu. –Para decidir quem é o herdeiro do trono, não basta pela ordem do nascimento, existe uma hierarquia. No caso, o pai de Sai era irmão mais velho de Fugaku, então o direito ao trono era dele. Fugaku assumiu porque era o próximo na linha de sucessão e acreditava-se que seu irmão mais velho não havia deixado herdeiros. Então, de acordo com a hierarquia, Sai seria o primeiro da linhagem de sucessão; Itachi, o segundo e Sasuke seria o terceiro.

-Isso foi uma reviravolta e tanto, significa que estávamos atrás do alvo errado desde o princípio. –Kabuto concluiu.

-Que pena, Sasuke-kun. –Orochimaru virou-se para encarar o Uchiha e, logo em seguida, desferiu um soco, acertando em cheio o estômago de Sasuke, que caiu de joelhos com ânsias de vômito. –Você se mostrou uma verdadeira decepção.

-Quer que eu o mate agora, senhor?

-Ainda não, tem algo que desejo revelar a ele antes disso.

* * *

-Naruto-kun, tem certeza do que está falando?

Lee questionou o senso de noção do loiro, Naruto havia dito que dois homens levaram Sasuke com eles e tinham a intenção de matá-los. O Uchiha, quando escondeu o Uzumaki dentro do armário, tinha a esperança de que depois o loiro pediria por ajuda. O único problema é que Naruto decidiu por si mesmo que iria bancar o herói da vez e salvar o moreno sozinho.

Procurou de porta em porta novamente, entretanto diferente do que acontecera antes, por sorte ou azar (dependendo do ponto de vista), o instinto do loiro falhou quanto à localização do moreno, o que lhe rendeu o esforço infrutífero de abrir quase seis dezenas de portas até encontrar Lee e Tenten.

-É claro que sim! Está duvidando do que digo?

-Naruto, não será que você sonhou ou algo assim? –Tenten interveio na conversa. –Essa história de "golpe de estado com apoio do exército" e "sequestro do Sasuke" parece fantasiosa demais.

-Eu estou falando a verdade!

-Que seja. Vamos logo para capela, já deve estar quase na hora do casamento começar.

-PERAÍ? O CASAMENTO VAI SER NA CAPELA? –Naruto gritou incrédulo.

-Duh, é claro. Onde mais seria? –Tenten falou com ar de zombaria, só mesmo Naruto para não perceber algo tão óbvio.

-POIS VAMOS ATÉ LÁ IMPEDIR O CASAMENTO!

-Naruto, deixe de loucuras! –A Mitsashi bufou raivosa. –Admita logo que você gosta do Sasuke e inventou toda essa história para justificar sua vontade de querer impedir o casamento!

-E-Eu... claro que não! –O loiro ruborizou involuntariamente. –Para falar a verdade, eu nem suporto o Sasuke! Só estou fazendo isso porque... é a coisa certa a se fazer! Eu não poderia ficar de braços cruzados e simplesmente esperá-lo morrer!

-Por que os homens são tão imbecis em relação aos próprios sentimentos?

Lee também corou, mas por um motivo diferente do de Naruto, sentia vergonha de si mesmo ao imaginar o quanto Tenten sofrera ao ouvi-lo sempre falar de Sakura. Além disso, sabia que o pai da garota era general do exército, se os soldados que deveriam estar sob o comando dele se rebelaram, provavelmente algo muito ruim havia acontecido com ele. Tenten preferia acreditar que Naruto estava mentindo em vez de aceitar que seu pai corria perigo.

-Alto! Quem são vocês?

Dois guardas ouviram os gritos do loiro e interceptaram os três, apontando para eles suas espadas, impedindo-lhes de ter qualquer chance de reação.

-É algum deles que Orochimaru-sama está procurando?

-Não sei ao certo, mas por via das dúvidas, vamos matá-los aqui e agora.

Estavam encurralados, um dos homens desferiu um golpe visando acertar Tenten, única garota do grupo, Lee jogou-se na frente da morena e cruzou os braços como se formasse um escudo para protegê-la, seu ombro esquerdo foi atingido.

-LEE! –A Mitsashi gritou ao ver o guarda afundar a espada ainda mais na ferida, que já estava sangrando bastante, manchando o terno que o rapaz vestia de vermelho escuro.

-Covardes...! Não deixarei que machuquem Tenten-chan...

-Desgraçados! –Naruto partiu para cima, mas foi impedido pelo outro guarda com um chute no rosto e caiu no chão, sangrando pela boca e pelo nariz.

Repentinamente, perceberam que um homem aparecera atrás dos dois guardas e os atacou, derrotando-os de maneira fácil e sem aparente grande esforço. Naruto estava com a visão borrada e a única coisa que conseguia enxergar era apenas um vulto, Tenten retirou a espada que ainda estava incrustada no ombro de Lee, o qual gemeu e desmaiou logo em seguida por causa da dor. A Mitsashi encarou o homem à sua frente, com o desejo de agradecê-lo.

-Espera um momento. –A garota reconheceu a identidade do homem que havia acabado de salvar-lhes a vida. -Você é...

* * *

Orochimaru conversava diretamente com Sasuke pela primeira vez após dar início à execução do seu plano.

-Lembra que eu disse que, quando você nasceu, seus pais "providenciaram" uma noiva para você? Pois bem, eu não quis dizer que "escolheram" uma noiva, e sim "mandaram fazer" uma para você.

-Como assim? –Sasuke perguntou incrédulo.

-Não ouviu quando eu falei que princesas estão cada vez mais escassas? Princesas não herdam reinos, por isso os reis preferem ter descendentes do sexo masculino, o único inconveniente é que príncipes só podem casar com princesas, então seus pais foram cautelosos quando fizeram isso.

-Meus pais nunca fariam uma coisa dessas!

-Já fizeram, mas foi apenas pensando no seu bem. –Orochimaru ironizou. –O país das cerejeiras é um país pobre, mas de passado glorioso, que possuía muitas dívidas com o país do fogo. Mesmo assim, a realeza de lá tinha uma linhagem de sangue azul respeitadíssima, só o que seu pai fez foi ordenar que o rei e a rainha do país das cerejeiras gerassem sua futura noiva em troca do perdão das dívidas.

-Sakura sabe disso? –O Uchiha observou a garota ainda desacordada.

-Claro que sabe, eles podem até não ter contado nada para você, mas esfregaram a verdade na cara dela a vida toda. Por que acha que ela era tão alucinada por você e fazia tudo para te agradar? Casar com você é a única razão da existência dela.

-Pensando bem, acho melhor matá-la. –Orochimaru caminhou até a garota, que estava nos braços de Kabuto e a ergueu a cabeça da Haruno pelo cabeloenquanto o corpo ainda era sustentado por Kabuto, o homem de longos cabelos negros deslizou a língua pela bochecha da garota, deixando um rastro de saliva.

-Orochimaru, não se atreva! –Tsunade gritou, levantando-se do local onde estava sentada.

-Ora, só estou tendo compaixão pela garota. –O conselheiro rebateu em tom divertido. –Eu pretendo mais realizar um casamento inútil, então se ela não vai casar com Sasuke-kun, não há motivos para continuar viva, ela perdeu sua razão de existir. –Tsunade-hime, você só está sendo condolente porque essa garota lembra você mesma depois de ter perdido o noivo.

Uma adaga cortou o vento e feriu o braço de Orochimaru, Era a mesma que Neji havia entregado à Sakura e agora, estava em posse de Sai. O conselheiro conseguiu se esquivar no último instante, caso contrário o ferimento teria sido bem maior. Antes que Kabuto pudesse reagir, recebeu um chute e involuntariamente Sakura escapou de seus braços, o seminarista conseguiu segurá-la antes de cair no chão.

-Seu monstro asqueroso...! –Sai disse entre dentes depois de limpar o rosto da Haruno com a manga da própria camisa. –Nunca mais toque nela!

O seminarista também ouviu o que o conselheiro falou a respeito do passado de Sakura, a garota já havia lhe contado que tinha sido vendida pelos próprios pais para quitar dívidas, porém o moreno não sabia dos detalhes. Shikamaru, Ino e Hinata também haviam descido para o térreo, não puderam controlar Sai depois do que ele ouviu que Orochimaru pretendia fazer à Haruno.

Neji ficara petrificado ao ver a reaparição de Sai na frente dos que queriam matá-lo, realmente fora uma atitude precipitada, mas os verdadeiros sentimentos que o Hyuuga tentava esconder eram de raiva e um ciúme incontrolável.

-Por que você vai tão longe por ela? –Sibilou entre dentes. –Por que não eu?

-Quem é vivo sempre aparece... –O conselheiro debochou. –Danem-se as regras, não pretendo mais esperar pelo casamento, acho que vou te matar logo de uma vez.

-PARE AGORA OU VAI SE VER COMIGO, SUA VELHA!

Naruto surgiu gritando na frente de todos ao apontar para Orochimaru e muitos ficaram sem entender o que um garoto como ele estava fazendo ali.

-De onde surgiu esse idiota? –Kabuto perguntou após um momento de silêncio.

-Naruto? –Sai estava surpreso ao ver o loiro.

-Quem é ele? –Neji perguntou sem grande interesse.

-Naruto... –Sasuke chamou por ele, mas a voz quase não saiu.

-Naruto-kun, ele é homem... –Lee informou ao amigo, aparecendo a seu lado, conseguia andar apenas com apoio de Tenten, pois havia perdido muito sangue.

-AHN? FALA SÉRIO! –Naruto gritou indignado. –E PRA QUÊ UM CABELO COMPRIDO DESSE TAMANHO? NUNCA VIU UMA TESOURA, NÃO?

-Moleque atrevido... –Orochimaru limitou-se a dizer.

-Nunca pensei que você seria tão baixo a ponto de tentar matar crianças... –Uma voz familiar resoou pelo recinto.

A silhueta de um homem adulto surgiu acompanhando Lee e Tenten, os cabelos eram acinzentados e esvoaçantes, a expressão em seu semblante não podia ser vista porque seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara, com exceção do olho direito, que denotava toda a irritação contida em seu interior.

-Kakashi? –Tsunade sibilou, embora confusa, estava aliviada.

-Ora, então finalmente apareceu... –Jiraiya cruzou os braços, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Quer dizer que ele é famoso Kakashi, cuja fama chegou até aos países mais longínquos... –Zabuza murmurou para si mesmo.

-Kakashi? Como é possível? –A expressão usual de escárnio de Orochimaru alterou-se para uma mistura de susto e medo. –Você deveria estar morto!

-Fico feliz em finalmente descobrir quem ordenou minha tentativa de assassinato, assim poderei responder à altura. –O Hatake desembainhou a espada e apontou o fio da lâmina para o rosto de Orochimaru.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Unknow: Existe vida depois do curso de medicina *-* Ainda tenho aula até dezembro, mas pelo menos as provas mais difíceis já foram =P Sobre a continuação da fic, pensei o seguinte: vou continuar seguindo o roteiro original em vez de tentar terminar de qualquer jeito porque ainda falta aparecer o Itachi, o restante da Akatsuki e outros personagens. Então, eu fecho está fic quando concluir a parte do Sai e a parte que foca o Sasuke farei uma fic diferente. Pode ser assim?**

**Sem: Uma dúvida... Saudade de mim? *-***

**Unknow: Sempre ^^ Vamos agora responder as reviews, inclusive as do capítulo anterior que fiquei devendo. **

**Sem: Para JM Oliver**

**Unknow: Na verdade, só vou conseguir a cura da minha doença quando eu morrer porque quando se morre, se está curado ;Db Minha bisavó tinha a mesma doença e morreu com quarenta e poucos anos, com o avanço da medicina, acho que eu consigo viver bem mais ^^ O problema é que afeta o psicológico Ç.Ç Naruto preso no armário XD Quando fiz a cena, eu achei que ninguém iria notar esse trocadilho: será que Naruto vai sair do armário? XD~ Sim, se a gente soubesse o futuro, a vida seria muito chata.**

**Sem: Para Reneev**

**Unknow: Naruto impede o casamento o/ Será que ele poderá impedir a morte de Sai também? Sai é o verdadeiro rei, tem razão ao dizer que finalmente aconteceu algo bom para ele, o pobrezinho levava bordoadas desde o começo da fic, se bem que agora Orochimaru quer matá-lo Ç.Ç**

**Sem: Para Natthy**

**Unknow: Sim, se o pai do Sai era irmão mais velho do pai do Sasuke, isso significa que eles são primos ^^ Aquilo que tio Oro fez com a Sakura foi maldade, só porque ela é garota, pensa que pode tratar de qualquer jeito? Naruto impediu o casamento =3**

**Sem: Para Double Side**

**Unknow: Quando eu tive a idéia de fazer o Sai virar rei, primeiro eu pensei em algo como "filho que nasceu fora do casamento" como faria o Sai ser um ano mais velho, seria pela ordem de nascimento, mas também tinha o Itachi então descartei a hipótese XD Então, decidi que seriam primos para explicar a semelhança física entre eles. Mas, teve outras revelações como tio Oro ser filho do Danzou, acho que não dá para decidir direito quem é 'uke' ou 'seme' se não tiver sexo explícito =P Tem certeza que quer vir para um lugar tão quente? Se bem que quando vim morar aqui eu morria de calor e hoje eu já nem suo mais XD~**

**Sem: Para Lady Yuki-chan**

**Unknow: Sasuke e Naruto se beijaram, mas Kabuto e Zabuza atrapalharam o momento romântico. Na verdade, eu fiz o pobrezinho se lascar a fic inteira só esperando o momento para revelar que ele é o verdadeiro rei. Eu sou cruel =B Estou bem, estou tomando os remédios direitinho XD**

**Sem: Para Larapia**

**Unknow: Chamou o Zabuza de Zazá e o Kabuto de Kaká! ****OMG, eu ri demais! ****XD Você tem um senso de humor diferente, adoro isso *-* Os "tiauzinhos" são inesquecíveis.

* * *

**

**Por fim, um aviso. Meu computador meio que deu pau e alguns links da internet eu não consigo abrir porque a janela aparece totalmente em branco, um deles é o de escrever reviews e o outro é de adicionar novas fics Ç.Ç Até que o problema seja resolvido, terei que usar uma lan para realizar as tarefas citadas acima e, como dinheiro não nasce em árvore, talvez eu demore um pouco para enviar review para as fics que acompanho ou para postar novas fics.**


End file.
